Unpredicted
by Kheilynn
Summary: It's been 5 months since Annabeth and Percy broke up. Percy trained himself hard after that and was able to convince the gods to offer him immortality once again, and he now accepts. What unpredicted events will Percy face this time? And is love included?
1. Introduction

**Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever. Comments are much appreciated, so please don't hesitate to comment or suggest. Thanks!**

**so this is basically a Percy/Artemis story, so please enjoy! (^_^)**

**oh, and I don't own anything about the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

**Percy's POV**

It's been 5 months since it happened.

I was sitting at the porch of my cabin looking at the horizon before me. The sun was now setting, the clouds were orange, and the lake looked so peaceful. It looked like the perfect ending for a wonderful day, but I couldn't appreciate it, because I keep on remembering what happened 5 months ago… the day Annabeth and I broke up.

I loved her a lot and she loved me, too. But it just came to the point that we both realized that our relationship was going nowhere, we barely had time for each other. The gods need her full attention at Olympus, and Chiron needs me here at camp to help teach sword fighting.

As much as I wanted to be furious at our break up, I contained myself. We just both agreed that we'll call our relationship off and maybe be open for new ones when the time comes because if Aphrodite thinks that we're meant for each other, we'll be together again in the future. But still, I was upset.

Ever since then, I turned my attention in training myself to become stronger and stronger. Even Chiron and the other demigods thought that I could beat Lady Athena in battle. [But I wouldn't take my chances.] I could say that maybe our break up was actually for the best, I've heard that she's doing well at her job in Olympus and happy with her new boyfriend, some guy she met at her school. And as for me, I may not have found a new girlfriend [even though a lot of girls are hitting on me] but at least I'm getting better and better in taking care of myself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little short, but that is just a simple introduction as to what has already happened in the story.<strong>

**please review. comments are much appreciated especially since this is my FIRST fanfic. **

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	2. Chapter 1: Refused before, now accepted

**Hello again. So this is now the REAL start of the story so please continue on reading.**

**and once again, I don't own anything connected to the PJO series. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Refused before, now accepted<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Percy!" I turned around and saw a certain kid wearing all black running towards me.

"Hey, Nico. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Chiron wants to speak with you at the Big house."

After he said it, I felt like my heart was no longer beating.

Chiron only calls me to the big house if something bad is or is about to happen. What could it be this time?

I quickly made my way to the big house with a million things running in my mind. I was getting more worried with every step I took.

I burst open the door only to find Chiron playing leisurely with invisible people. He slowly looked up from his cards to look at me.

"Percy, my boy, is something the matter?" he asked me casually

"You called for me?"

"Ah yes, but no worries, there is no danger," and for the first time that time I was able to breath.

I asked him why he called me here. Then he suddenly placed his serious face on.

"The gods wish to have an audience with you. Now. At Olympus."

I was shocked. "About what?"

He shrugged. Obviously, he didn't know the answer, too. "But if I were you, I'd waste no time and go there right now before something bad _does_ happen."

I made my way as fast as I could to the Empire State Building. I reached for the elevator and waited. When the elevator finally opened, Olympus was looking the same as always. Then I made my way to the throne room.

The moment I entered, all the gods and goddesses looked at me.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed in the room.

I carefully walked across the room and made my way in the middle. Once there, I bowed. He gestured for me to rise, and so I did.

"Perseus Jackson, we will go straight to the point as for why you are here. All of us here have noticed that you have been getting stronger and stronger everyday. And we cannot hide the fact that all of us are impressed and at the same time afraid of it. –"

"Afraid?" I interrupted.

"Yes, my son, afraid." Father answered, "With your power, you can or almost defeat one of us here. Thus you can be a big liability to Olympus if you turn over to the other side. Thus to prevent such, we had all agreed to do this."

After father had said it, I still didn't understand. That is until Zeus said "Perseus, once again, we offer you immortality – godhood."

I was shocked. I couldn't move.

"Do you accept the offer, Perseus?" asked Hera

I still haven't thought about it yet. But I so wanted to say yes even during the first time they offered it to me. But the only difference now is that there is nothing or no one holding me back.

I don't have to say no to be with someone anymore, and to make that someone happy. And so with that, I had made up my mind.

"I accept. I accept your offer." I said confidently.

I looked around and saw that everyone was smiling happily at me – well, except for Ares who was smiling deviously, he's obviously thinking about how to torture me for all eternity.

"Very well." Zeus said. He then started mumbling Greek words that were too fast for me to understand and without warning he zapped me with his master bolt.

I couldn't feel anything except for the electric current that was running through my veins. Then the next thing I know, I was down on the floor looking at the ceiling so high above.

Once I regained my focus, I slowly stood up and faced the gods again.

"I apologize for the sudden shock." Zeus said not sounding so sorry. "We have decided that you shall be made your father's lieutenant, sharing the same powers and domain. However, you shall be made the god of Heroes, and waves. You shall have your own palace here on Olympus, designed by our architect, of course." He paused then continued "Are there any more concerns?"

Nobody seemed to have any questions, and the meeting was adjourned.

Everyone then congratulated me before leaving for personal businesses, including my dad.

They all left me to tour around Olympus on my own. On my way out of the room, Lady Athena came up to me.

"Perseus," she greeted

"Lady Athena, here to congratulate me, too?" I greeted back

"That is not my purpose, although I do congratulate you."

"What do you need then, Lady Athena?"

"First off, you may no longer call me "Lady", we have the same rank now. And my main purpose, I you to know that I'm sorry, for the first time in ages, I was wrong. I thought you would be the one to break my daughter's heart, but it was the other way around." She explained.

"It's okay, La- I mean, Athena. I've moved on. Besides, it's been a long time since then."

And with that, she smiled and nodded then vanished.

Looks like I could get used to being a god easier than I thought it'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you people think?<strong>

**please review. Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. **

**thanks in advance!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	3. Chapter 2:Heartfelt Conversation, MU

**Chapter 2 is up! please enjoy!**

**(^_^)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything connected to the PJO series**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Heartfelt Conversation, Mutual Understanding<strong>

**Artemis' POV**

So Percy has decided to become a god.

I'm not surprised by his decision. After all, this time nothing is holding him back. But I do feel sympathy for him, after all my years of existence, what happened to him is very rare – he was he one who was left by the girl he loved.

After what happened, he diverted his attention in training himself to get over her and never thought about getting in a new relationship. He truly is an interesting person.

After all the gods and goddesses dispersed, I made my way to the garden. On my way, I saw Athena talking to Perseus, I overheard them talking about Annabeth Chase, Percy's ex-girlfriend. I wasn't really interested in it so I just moved on.

As I was making my way to the garden, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw the new god.

"Perseus," I greeted

"Why are you all like that?" he asked with his signature smirk, his eyes sparkling under the sun, and his hair still messy.

I looked at him quizzically, which he seemed to notice and just said to forget it.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked, because he obviously called me for a reason

"I know that this is weird to ask for, but… could you please be my training partner? I'm really bored and have nothing to do, and you seem to have nothing to do so… "

I asked him why he didn't ask Athena, he jus said that "She might murder me, Athena and dad are still, you know." And with that I understood him.

"Okay then. I accept."

After I said it, he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I then looked into his sea green eyes, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized and get lost in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

When she said "okay", I was really happy. I wanted to hug right then to show how thankful I was, but I know better so I just smiled at her. She smiled back and looked into my eyes.

Gods, she was so pretty without even trying, her silver eyes, shinning in broad daylight. I could've drooled until I snapped out of it. We then made our way to the arena to train.

Our sword training ended with Artemis as the winner, not a surprise, huh?

She handled a sword amazingly as she handles a bow and arrow. We were both so tired after the match that we decided to stop there.

We went to the garden, by that time it was already dusk. We sat down under a tree together and watched the sun set before us. The air was awkward during that time, so I made the first move to break the ice.

I looked at her; she was looking at the sun set. "Thank you, Artemis, for helping me."

She then looked back at me, "It's my pleasure." And smiled

I got so mesmerized by her smile, and then awkward air filled us again.

"I'm sorry about your break up." She said. I was shocked by it, but I just shrugged it off as a joke and replied with something I regret.

"I'm sorry about Orion." With that, she looked at me in disbelief but then quickly laughed it off.

"You're not a good liar, Perseus. I know your upset about it." She said

"Why would I be upset about Orion?" I asked

She punched me playfully on the arm and said, "I meant about Annabeth."

_Was I that bad at lying? _I wondered. I just kept silent, not wanting to talk more.

"You want to talk about it?" she offered.

Without even realizing it, I was telling her a short story about it, and she was listening intently.

"It's been five months since it happened … " I began

After I told my story, she gave me advices and comments, and right then, I felt a lot better. I looked into her eyes and thanked her. She smiled back.

After a few seconds, she stood up. "I must be going; I have to prepare to attend to my duties." She said.

I stood up, too and thanked her again. As I was looking at her, I was resisting the urge to kiss her. So to take my mind off of it I just asked, "Will I see you tomorrow for our training?"

"I don't remember saying that I'll be your permanent training partner." She replied.

"Please," I begged her with my cute puppy dog face.

She looked away from me looking sad, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could continue to do this."

"What? But why?" I asked shocked… what could I have done?

She was looking at her feet, avoiding my gaze. "I'm afraid."

I held her face so that she'll look at me, but she just turns her eyes to either side, "From what? I'll help you."

She then looked at me and held my hands; I could see that she was so afraid from her eyes. She tried to hide it by smiling.

"Never mind, Perseus. I'll just see you tomorrow." She replied with a faint smile.

She tried to ran off, but I caught her hand. I pulled her close to me and I hugged her so tight, I didn't want to let her go, I placed my chin on top of her head.

I was shock about what I did but what shocked me the most was that after a while, she hugged me back as tightly as I was holding her. And we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until we heard someone approach…

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it there for now. So let me know what you readers think.<strong>

**As always, Comments and Suggestions are highly appreciated!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	4. Chapter 3: Artemis' Past

**Gee, thanks so much for all your reviews and for reading my first 3 chapters. I really appreciate it.**

**So this is the third chapter (technically 4****th****, but you know), I would have updated sooner but I got pressured by ****M3RCURI4L****'s review, so I had to rethink and rethink about my next chapters. I do hope I could make it different from the other stories. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Artemis' Past<strong>

**Artemis POV**

The moment Perseus held my face I got more afraid especially after he said that he'll help me.

I was not afraid of being caught with him by the other gods, but I was afraid that he was slowly being like the other men – overconfident, showoff, would take advantage of a girl or a girl's kindness and worse – he might do it on me.

I held his hands on my face and looked at him. I tried my best to look as confident as I really am.

"Never mind, Perseus. I'll just see you tomorrow." I replied trying my best smile on at that moment.

I tried to run off after that to attend to my duties, and to be able to keep my mind off of things, but he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug, he then placed his chin on top of my head. And that action triggered an old memory: my friend Orion.

When Perseus was hugging me, I remembered Orion – the times we spent together hunting in the forest and the good friendship that we had. It was such a pity that he died.

Without realizing it, I was hugging Perseus as tightly back, maybe because I miss Orion and regret his death. I only realized that I was hugging him when we heard someone coming our way.

I immediately broke the hug and turned around just in time to see who it was.

"Artemis, there you are!" he was coming near me then he stopped when he saw Perseus behind me. "And I see our new god is here as well."

"What is it that you need, Hermes?" I asked quickly to avoid any questionings.

"Apollo has been looking for you. Apparently you have forgotten your duties for the first time in ages." Hermes replied.

It was only then that I realized that I did forget my duties. I blushed at this embarrassment but quickly regained my composure.

"Thank you for reminding me, Hermes. I must be off then." I said nodding to Perseus and Hermes before running off to find my idiotic brother. And as I was running, I couldn't help but be angry at myself for allowing that hug to happen. And yet, I couldn't help but wonder as to why he even hugged me in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes POV<strong>

I watched as Artemis run off to the direction I came from. When I looked back at Percy, I saw him looking at the slowly disappearing figure of Artemis with his eyes full of … what? Concern? But why?

"Is something wrong, Percy?" I asked him.

He snapped out of looking at Artemis figure. He shook his head and looked at me, "H-huh? W-What do you m-mean? Nothing's wrong" he stuttered.

"Then why were you looking at Artemis with concern? Did something happen when the two of you were alone?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing!" he answered too quickly. "I mean there was but nothing personal or anything. We just had a few rounds of sword training and chatted for a while, that's all."

"Okay?" I responded. He seemed nervous somehow. "Is there anything you want to ask me, Percy?" I inquired.

He looked at me and after a minute said, "Why do Artemis despise men?"

I laughed at this. "Honestly, Percy, didn't Chiron teach you this before or were you just not listening to him."

He just shrugged and asked me to go on. I sighed before starting, "I don't really know the exact reason but maybe because a lot of women are get hurt because of men. She just hates them I guess, mortal or immortal."

"Then what about Orion? He became Artemis' friend, right?" he asked.

"He was, because he was able to match up to Artemis' hunting skills – the first and maybe the only one. They became friends immediately. It would've lasted long but … you know what happened."

I was about to say something but he again asked another question, "How did Orion really die?"

This question absolutely came as a shock to me. "I don't know if I should answer that. As you know, there have been many accounts on mythology about that. Some says Artemis shot him as planned by Apollo, and some says a scorpion killed him sent by Apollo and some by Artemis herself. One thing is for sure though, Artemis really cared for Orion."

Awkward air filled us. He seemed to understand everything I said. So I spoke to break the ice.

"Anyway," I continued, "your father would like to see you at the throne room now, and Chiron has been notified that you'll be staying here for a while."

He nodded after I said it. "I guess I better get going then." He told me.

Before he walked away I stopped him. "Percy," I started. He turned around to face me, "Yes?"

"Word of the wise: never try to touch Artemis in any way or form, or even stare at her unless if you two are in battle or if it is a life or death situation or even her hunters."

He then looked at me questioningly, "Why?" he asked.

I shrugged and replied, "Haven't you ever heard of Acteon? The guy who looked at her and when she saw it, turned him to a stag and got killed by his own dogs. And as for the hunters, you won't be the only one punished but as well as the hunter, ever heard of the Ursa Major? She was one of her company who broke the vow and was turned to a bear. So, no reason, unless you want to be the first god to die."

He looked terrified by it. "Who are you interested in, Percy? Your half brother Orion, or Artemis herself?"

"What?" he asked shocked. But I just smiled and teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

When Hermes left, I made my way to the throne room. I needed some time to think so I decided not to teleport.

As I was walking, I couldn't help but remember what Hermes has told me. I really pity Artemis about her past; I wish I could've done something. But who was I really concerned for? Orion or Artemis? I really didn't know so I just shrugged it off.

When I was walking, I remembered Hermes' last words. "_never try to touch Artemis in any way or form"_ , and "_unless if you two are in battle or if it is a life or death situation" . _Shoot!

I just violated those two. But hey, she hugged me, too! Oh gods, I just hope that she'll take pity on me… Orion, wherever you may be, please protect me from Artemis' wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**As always, I am open for Comments, Suggestions, and Questions! They are all highly appreciated. Tell me what you think. (^_^)**

**oh, and thank you for those who subscribed to alert, who faved, and reviewed this story, and to those who added me to their favorite authors and author update. Thanks a lot!**

**I would've replied to all the reviews, but I don't have much time (or either I was lazy, I'm not sure... sorry)**

**and for 003keyblader, I was thinking about either Aphrodite or Apollo, too. But then again, it would've been to obvious. But I do hope that Hermes would be okay. =)**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	5. Chapter 4: Foreseeing the Future

**Hi there! I decided to make and upload this chapter faster and earlier because a lot has wanted me to post this ASAP.**

**Thank you so much for the recent reviews and for their latest addition of this story to their favorites and alerts, and to their addition of yours truly to their fave author and alerts. Salamat!**

**So here it is! Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Foreseeing the Future<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I continued walking to the throne room still thinking about what Hermes told me. I was shaken off my thoughts by my father calling out to me.

"Percy, what took you so long? I've sent Hermes to inform you ages ago."

"S-sorry, dad. I walked my way here… you know, needed to think about things." I replied.

My dad looked at me with concern. "You're very deep in thought, Percy. Would you like to talk about it?" He offered.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it." Before dad even got a chance to speak again, I interrupted him, "So, what do you need me for?"

"Ah, yes. I would just like to ask you if you'd like to stay with me at my palace tonight since you don't have a place to stay at."

I smiled at this. For the first time, I would be staying at my father's palace. I've always waited for this day, so I gladly accepted it.

"Then, let us now go." And with that, we teleported to his palace.

When I opened my eyes, the place looked a lot different… it looked better than it was before. I must say that Annabeth did a rather good job at redesigning the place.

Dad left me alone in his throne room because he needed to check on something. So I started looking around, admiring the place.

"So the new god will be staying here then? Psshhhh." I turned around to see who it was, and I must say that I was not surprised when I saw him.

"Triton," I greeted.

"Huh." He then looked into my eyes, "Been thinking a lot about a certain someone, I see, _brother_." He said the word "brother" chokingly liked he just swallowed poison.

"I've moved on. I'm happy with my life now, and so is Annabeth." I replied defensively.

"Honestly, Percy, I thought that you're a god, shouldn't you be wise enough? I wasn't talking about that daughter of Athena, I meant someone else." He replied like it was the most obvious thing.

I honestly thought that he was referring to Annabeth since I was looking at the job well done she did at Poseidon's palace. But I guess I was wrong.

"How can you tell?" I asked mockingly.

He laughed at my question and replied, "I have the gift of the prophecy. I can see some things from the future." He then smirked at me annoyingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Isn't that Apollo's job?"

After I said it, he laughed even more. "Don't you read books, Percy?"

"I can't even if I wanted to." He looked at me questioningly, "I have dyslexia." I continued.

He looked really embarrassed by it and tried to hide it but failed. So to regain his composure, he continued his explanation. "Some immortal children of the sea god have this power. We can see things that may, could, or will happen."

"So you foresaw that I'm thinking about someone?" I asked.

He scowled at me but replies, "You're just going to fall in love again. I can see it very clearly."

"Who?" I asked. I was really curious since I have had never thought about getting into this "love thing" after what happened between me and Annabeth.

He shrugged. "I can't tell. But I will give you a hint though: something unexpected will happen tomorrow." I let those word sink in, "Well, I better get going." With that, he left me there alone, dumbfounded.

A few minutes later, Poseidon arrived. He told me that my room was ready and gave me the directions to it. "And Percy, tomorrow Annabeth will be arriving at Olympus for your palace. Talk to her then about how you want it to be like."

"Ok, dad." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

"There you are, my little sister! I've been waiting for ages!" Apollo, my annoying brother greeted me the moment I found him.

"Oh shut up, Apollo." I replied.

"Artemis," he called me, and I was shocked by it because he sounded serious.

"Is something the matter, brother?" I asked concerned. He was never like this. He was never serious when he's with me.

He was just staring at me, straight at my eyes. He stayed like that for a minute or so until he broke out his annoying grin. "What were you doing before you came here, little sister?"

"Stop calling me "little sister", Apollo!"

"Okay, okay. So what were you doing? Where were you? Who were you with?" he asked me continuously. It seemed rather strange for him to ask me those questions because he's never like that, he never interrogated me. Something was strange.

"Why the questions?" I asked

"Can I not be concerned for my little sister?" he replied. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"You know what, never mind. I'll leave you to do your duties. I'll be off then." And with that he teleported away. Finally, silence is here!

My annoying brother finally left me alone to attend to my duties. As I was busy doing them, I couldn't help but think about Apollo's sudden change of behavior. What was wrong with him today?

"You seem to be thinking a lot, Artemis." I was startled; I turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh Hermes, is there anything you need?" I asked.

"Your hunters are waiting for you at your rendezvous point." He informed me.

"Of course, I'll be off then. Thank you." I started getting ready.

_It seems as though, Lady Artemis, you and Percy have a problem_. Hissed Martha.

I turned to face them, "What?" I asked shocked. Hermes immediately turned his caduceus to a phone and placed it into his pocket.

"What was that about?" I asked him

"What happened between you and Percy? It seems as though the two of you have been thinking a lot." He inquired

"Nothing happened. We just sparred and talked, that's all, as for the thinking, maybe it just so happened that we were thinking too much at the same time." I explained

He just nodded then left me to get ready.

When Hermes mentioned Perseus' name, I couldn't help but remember what happened – the hug. It was a good thing nobody saw us, because if there were they might think the wrong thing. Then I realized that I've really been thinking too much. I might even beat Athena at it, so I shrugged all my thoughts away and set off to meet my hunters.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you readers think? Who is Triton referring to? Why is Apollo behaving differently? What will happen when Percy meets Annabeth again? What will happen the following day? Tell me about them! Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, and Questions are all highly appreciated.<strong>

**Oh, and I just want to respond to some of the reviews. To:**

**xXxrouxXx and PercyxArtemis – wow! I didn't think that anyone might've actually notice that… hahahah, good job! Thanks for the review btw.**

**bigfatmoose – sorry for responding late. Anyway, yes. I do plan on doing that. ;)**

**That's it for now, please stay tuned(?) for the next chapters. And hopefully, I'll be able to upload 2 chapters tomorrow. (^_^)**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	6. C5:Triton and Apollo know something

**In the last chapter, many might be wondering: Who was Triton referring to? Why was Apollo behaving differently? What will happen when Percy meets Annabeth once again? What unexpected event will happen? And why am I asking you these?**

**Let's read together.**

**Oh, and a reminder to avoid confusion: When I shifted from Artemis to Percy, the timeline will go back a little starting from Percy's arrival at Olympus that morning from Poseidon's palace. And that is a couple of minutes before Artemis saw him.**

**I decided to give a longer chapter since now, I have more time. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Triton and Apollo know<strong>

**Artemis' POV**

I went to meet with my hunters last night at a forest. I wanted to stay with them longer but I had to go back to Olympus first thing in the morning. So before going, I sent my hunters to Camp Half-Blood. Before leaving them, Thalia Grace, my lieutenant approached me, "Lady Artemis, if you don't mind my asking…" I gestured for her to go on, "Did anything happen at Olympus?"

I looked at her intently, "A lot of things happen there. Why are you asking me that?"

She smiled at me and replied, "There is something about your eyes, milady. That's all."

"I suggest you pack your things, and prepare to depart rather than looking at my eyes." I told her, she just smiled and nodded. After that, I left them to go on their own to Camp Half-Blood, then I teleported to Olympus.

I appeared at the door of my palace. I slowly took in my surroundings before I decided to go walk around. When I was about to begin, my idiot brother stopped me.

"Good morning, my little sister." he greeted, I turned to face him and there it was again – his serious face.

"Why are you so serious so suddenly?" I asked a little concerned.

"Am I?" he asked back, then shuddered. And in response, I just rolled my eyes at him. He then asked me a question that I never thought he'd ask, "Ever thought about getting married? Or finding a love interest?"

"What?" I responded. He of all living things should know that I despise men and would never think about things like that! What has gotten into him?

"Just asking, no need to be outraged." He said calming me down. Now, I know something was up. Apollo was never like this.

"Apollo, I know something is happening that you don't want to tell me. So now, I'm going to leave you to let you think about those." And with that, I walked away from him.

I found myself walking to the throne room. There I saw someone muttering to himself looking intently at a paper as if his life depended on it. I couldn't see the face so I walked closer and closer. It was Perseus.

The moment I saw him, I couldn't help but remember what happened last night. But I quickly shrugged it off. I made my way to him, and then he mumbled something. "Something unexpected is going to happen today!"

Curious I went closer and asked, "And what would that be?", when he heard me, he stiffened_. Hmmm, what could it be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

The following morning, Poseidon asked me to go to Olympus immediately. He didn't say why but I think I know, it was probably because Amphitrite was getting uncomfortable being in the same place as her husband's son from another woman. Well, I don't blame her. Poseidon was staying behind, he asked me to go an ahead which I didn't object. I guess he might be staying to talk with Amphitrite.

So I teleported to Olympus, when I got there the place looked the same: peaceful, quiet, and beautiful.

"Ah Percy, back so early?" I know that voice. So I turned around and greeted her back, "Good morning, Aphrodite."

She flashed me a smile that made me really uneasy. It was one of those _I-know-your-secret_ smiles. She seemed to have noticed that I noticed it, "I saw it." She said. I didn't really quite get it.

"Saw what?" I asked her. I honestly didn't have any idea what she was talking about.

She smirked at me, "You and Artemis…" she then leaned in to my ear and whispered, "hugging." The moment she said those words, I felt a sudden wave of heat cover my face. I have to think of something quick because if this goes around, I'll be in big trouble for touching a MAIDEN GODDESS.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We never hugged; we just trained and chatted for a while." I lied.

She giggled at me, "Oh, of course not!" she replied sarcastically, "If I were you, Percy, I'd lay my hands off of Artemis. You might be the first god she'll turn into an animal… unless," she looked like she was day dreaming.

"Why would I hit on Artemis? Everyone knows that she's off limits to any mortal or immortal. And what do you mean by "unless"?"

She eyed me, "You ARE Orion's half-brother, are you not?"

I shook my head, "I do not understand."

Aphrodite was about to open her mouth when someone joined in, "Stop poisoning Percy's mind." We both turned to our sides to see who it was, "Hermes," we both greeted and Hermes smiled back in return. He informed Aphrodite that Ares was looking for her, after hearing it she quickly teleported away without saying anything. So I thought: Do Ares ever get mad at her?

_Think, think, think, think, and think, thinking, thinking, thinking,_ hissed George and Martha.

"They're right, Percy. You're awfully deep in thought." Hermes said, "Still about Orion… or Artemis?"

I turned to face Hermes shocked. "N-no! Of course not." I stuttered and lied. It was true, I have been thinking a little about Artemis.

"Whatever you say, oh and here," he handed me a blue envelope with my name printed in front, "a message from your brother Triton."

"Triton? Why would he send me a message?" He just shuddered, "I better get going Percy. I still have a lot to deliver." He then vanished. I then looked at the blue envelope in my hands. _Why would he send a message to me?_ I cautiously opened the envelope and took the folded paper inside it. I was really curios about what it contains, so I immediately opened it. It raid:

_Remember what I said last night?_

I was disappointed. But what should I expect from Triton? I intently looked at the paper in my hands. He told me a lot of things last night. "_Which one?"_ I mumbled under my breath. Me thinking about someone, me finding love, and something unexpected is to happen today. Then it clicked.

"_Something unexpected is going to happen today!"_ I mumbled.

"And what would that be?" I stiffened. I slowly looked up to see who said it. When I saw who it was, I was able to breathe again. "Gods, Artemis! You frightened me!" wow, did it come out wrong. She was looking at me with mouth agape.

"I-I'm sorry, Artemis. I didn't mean it that way." I quickly apologized.

She was still looking at me with her beautiful silver eyes. After a while, she just nodded and asked me again about what I said and the paper I was holding. I didn't see any reason to not tell Artemis so I told her everything.

"What happens everyday is always unexpected, Perseus." She told me after I told her my story. After that, awkward air filled us. Then I remembered last night. I guess I have to apologize about that.

"Artemis," I began. She looked at me and asked me to go on, "I'm sorry about suddenly hugging you last night. Please don't turn me into an animal."I pleaded.

And for the first time since I met her, she smiled. "It's okay. But may I ask why you did it?". And then, I couldn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV<strong>

When Perseus apologized about suddenly hugging me last night, I couldn't help but smile. He looked so terrified about the thought of me turning him into an animal and he did look sincere.

"It's okay." I assured him, "But may I ask why you did it?". I have to admit that if anyone had done that to me, I would've turned them to an animal right away, I guess, maybe the reason why I didn't do that to him was probably because I felt a connection. I know that it sounded crazy but he reminded me of Orion, maybe because they're half-brothers.

Perseus took a while to answer, when he was about to open his mouth, he stared blankly behind me. I turned to see what it was. I saw Apollo talking to himself going to the garden.

"I didn't know that Apollo is that crazy." Perseus said, then after a while, we saw who he was talking to. "Triton," we both said in unison.

We looked at each other and had a silent agreement: we have to follow them. It was odd that Apollo would be talking to Triton since neither of them are close friends to each other.

"I guess I'll explain later," Perseus said. "for now, we have to know what's going on." And with that, he took my hand and pulled me to a run after the two. Perseus is lucky that we needed to follow someone because if not I would have been outraged about him taking my hand.

When we caught up to them, we hid behind the bushes, and I asked Perseus to let go of my hand. "Sorry," he whispered blushing. We then listened intently to what Apollo and Triton were talking about.

"You've been seeing it, too, haven't you?" Apollo asked

"Yes. Very clearly. We can't stop it." Triton replied

"I know that. But I don't know if Percy is or will be worthy for her, and as for Artemis' situation… I don't think Artemis is ready for things like that."

"You've seen his improvements. I don't want to admit it but he's gotten so powerful in a short time. What more now that he's a god? He's already worthy enough. As for Artemis, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need dictation. This time you can not interfere anymore."

"That was different!"

"He was worthy yet you denied him! You're being selfish. You have to learn to let Artemis go."

"You're right." Apollo surrendered ashamed.

"I better get going. They might need me back at the palace. It was nice talking to you, Apollo."

"Goodbye." Triton then vanished.

Apollo seemed to have felt our presence, and he was coming our way! Without thinking about it, I took Perseus hand and teleported us away.

But questions still remain: _What were they talking about, and what does it have to do with Perseus and I?"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 5! Hmmm, the questions have not yet been answered and two more are added. What were Apollo and Triton talking about? And what does it have to do with Percy and Artemis? Do you know the answer? What do you think? Tell me about them!<strong>

**Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, and Questions are all HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**The next chapter will be up in 1-3 hours, perhaps because I wanted to read the reviews first.**

**Oh, and to:**

**Macomister – about your question, I can't reveal much but everything will be told as the story progresses. :D, and thanks for the review. And thanks for loving he story!**

**xXxrouxXx – it's good to hear that you feel all self fulfilled. :D I'll let you in a secret, most of what you said will happen this day. Take note that the day has not yet reached the noon. And I was planning on doing 3 chapters for this day. This is the first one. Thanks for the review!**

**ffsah1, Umbra8191, Percy Jackson7, Sleeplessdream50 - thanks for reviewing and for loving this story. I will do my very best to update sooner and to keep going knowing that there are people who support me.**

**And to everyone else who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and alerts – I thank you! (^_^)**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	7. C6:Getting Closer P&A

**As promised, here's chapter 6! Although I it's a few hours late.. =)**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Getting Closer<strong>

**Percy's POV**

The moment Triton disappeared, I noticed Apollo feeling something. He then started walking towards our direction. I couldn't move, my mind was to preoccupied by what I just heard from them.

Suddenly, I felt something on my hand. I looked down and saw Artemis' hand intertwined with mine. Her hand felt cold, and I could feel that she was shocked about what she heard even though neither of us actually understood it. She then looked at me with her silver eyes, and the next thing I saw was that we were no longer crouching behind the bushes at the garden but was sitting at the stairs outside Artemis' palace. She then quickly let go of my hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry for holding your hand like that," she began, "But you were no longer moving and Apollo was nearing."

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, it was because I was thinking about what they were talking about. You know, about me being worthy and you being ready. I just didn't understand anything." I admitted. I looked up at her since I was still sitting.

"And neither did I. I can't help but think about it, too." I saw the look in her eyes. She was really curious about what it was. "What did they mean when they said that I was not ready, and that Apollo can no longer interfere?" she continued.

"Would you like to know together?" I offered. I didn't really know why but I think we have a good chance of knowing it together since they are our brothers.

She looked at me questioningly. "I mean, because it involves us." I quickly added.

She nodded and agreed, "You are right. Maybe we should work together."

"Let's talk about it after lunch?" I asked.

She shook her head, which I had to admit disappointed me. "How about you come with me to Camp Half-Blood later? I need to stay with my hunters there, and since you haven't seen your friends in almost 24 hours…" she offered stating the points.

"Yeah. I mean, that would be great!" I accepted, "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Before noon." She responded. "How about you meet me here at around 11, Perseus?"

"Sure." I agreed, "And please, call me "Percy", "Perseus" is too formal."

"Perseus-"

"Percy." I corrected her.

"-I don't think I could get used in calling you that." She just continued.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you will." I smiled teasingly at her.

At first, she looked at me disbelievingly but it later turned to a soft small smile. I couldn't help but admire her, not just her smile but the whole Artemis. She was standing in front me looking like an 18-year-old lady. She was not beautiful or cute. She was gorgeous.

I stood up to my full height and stepped closer to her. She was only a few inches smaller than me in her form right then. She looked up at me, "Is anything the matter?"

"Artemis, I-" I was about to say something but Apollo just had to ruin it.

"Percy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo POV<strong>

After Artemis left me to go wander around, I decided to return to my palace and rethink about things. Artemis was already on to me. She has already begun to notice that something was wrong. But I can't help but be worried about what I've been seeing. At first, I could only see Artemis, and then the next few days, I could also see Percy in my visions. And I didn't like it.

I had to confirm what I've been seeing, so I decided to talk to someone who has the gift of the prophecy as well – Triton. I met waited for him by the elevator. When he arrived, I led him to the garden so that no one would be able to eavesdrop on us.

"You've been seeing it, too, haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes. Very clearly. We can't stop it." Triton replied

"I know that. But I don't know if Percy is or will be worthy for her, and as for Artemis' situation… I don't think Artemis is ready for things like that."

"You've seen his improvements. I don't want to admit it but he's gotten so powerful in a short time. What more now that he's a god? He's already worthy enough. As for Artemis, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need dictation. This time you can not interfere anymore." I was shocked by this. I did it for her own good.

"That was different!"

"He was worthy yet you denied him! You're being selfish. You have to learn to let Artemis go." He did make a point. I was being selfish.

"You're right." I surrendered ashamed.

"I better get going. They might need me back at the palace. It was nice talking to you, Apollo."

"Goodbye." Triton then vanished. I thought about our conversation for a while; then I felt something. A presence, no, there are two of them. I started walking to the direction where I felt the presences stronger. But when I got there, there was nothing there and the feeling vanished.

"Apollo!" someone called out. It was Poseidon.

"Yes, Poseidon? Anything I can help you with?" I asked while doing my best to look as my usual self.

"Yes. Have you seen Percy? It seems as though I can't find him, and Annabeth is already here waiting."

I offered to look for him since I haven't seen Percy today yet. He agreed and went back to tell Annabeth.

I first looked for him at the throne room. No sign. I went back to the garden. Not there. So I went to the palaces, and I found him. He was in front of Artemis' palace with her. They were having a serious conversation. Normally, people wouldn't interrupt things like that but I being Apollo didn't really care.

As I was getting near them, Percy stood up to his full height and was about to say something before I joined in, "Percy!"

Both of them turned around to face me. "I see you're with my sister." I teased them with my signature smirk.

"Is there anything you need, Apollo?" asked Percy. I told him that Poseidon was looking for him because Annabeth has already arrived.

"I better get going then." He said after he nodded. I offered to go with him and he accepted. When we were about to leave Artemis stopped us. Well, just Percy, I mean.

"Hold on. What is it that you were about to tell me, Perseus?" she asked

"Percy." Percy said back which I didn't really understand. "And it's nothing. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me a while ago." He continued.

Artemis just nodded in response. "So I'll see you at 11?" Percy asked.

"I'll be waiting here." She replied.

After that, Artemis went inside her palace and Percy and I started walking to the garden.

"What was that about?" I asked teasingly. He looked at me questioningly, not really understanding me. ""I'll see you at 11?" and "I'll be waiting here." What were those about? Don't tell me you two are going on a date?"

"N-no! We're not going on a date." He replied defensively.

"Whatever you say." And after that we walked to the garden in silence, which was not like me. I keep on remembering my vision. And I can't help but think that maybe Triton is right. Maybe Percy IS worthy after all… but for Artemis… I still don't know if I could let her.

We reached the garden and Poseidon was there waiting for us.

"Apollo, thank you for finding Percy." He told me

"No problem. Can I stay and watch?" I asked. He nodded and so did Percy.

"Percy, go now and talk to Annabeth about your palace." Poseidon told Percy. Right then, I noticed that Percy and Annabeth were a little timid with each other. Both of them were biting their lips, not sure of what to say. They were acting like strangers. Good thing Percy regained his composure first and was the one to greet Annabeth first.

"Hey, Annabeth. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey. Yeah, it's been so long." She replied without looking at Percy. It seemed a rather rude if you ask me, when your not looking at the person talking to you. but when I caught a glimpse of Annabeth's eyes, I noticed something. Could it be that she still loves and cares for Percy?

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 6. Wow! I apologize for being a few hours late but hey, I still posted right? Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed. I'll do my best to upload new chapters tomorrow, so please stay with me.<strong>

**Of course, as always Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, and Questions are all HIGHLY APPREACIATED. So please don't hesitate and tell me what you think! (^_^)**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	8. C7: What's going on?

**I just checked my mail today, and I couldn't help but smile that there are now more reviews and readers adding this story to their fave and subscription, and adding me to their list of authors. Thank you. You give me more reason to continue doing this.**

**So here's Chapter 7. Hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own PJO. (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: What's going on?<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

Lord Zeus contacted me yesterday asking for me to come over to Olympus to design another palace. I immediately accepted it since I was doing anything at my dorm. So the following morning after that, I went to Olympus where Lord Poseidon was waiting for me.

"Annabeth, thank you for accepting the job." He greeted me.

"It's my pleasure, Lord Poseidon. But if you don't mind my asking, why do you need another palace when you already have one?"

"This new palace won't be for me, but for Percy. You see, just yesterday we offered him to become a god which he accepted." He answered.

I was really shocked by this. _Percy's a god now?_

"I already asked Apollo to call for Percy. We'll just have to – oh wait, they're already here." He said gesturing behind me. I turned and did see them. Lord Apollo still looked the same with his sunny smile. And Percy – Percy still looked the same old him but just by looking at him, I could tell that a lot has changed since 5 the last time I saw him, which was 5 months ago.

Lord Poseidon then instructed Percy to tell me everything he wants his palace to look like. Percy then walked up to me. I could tell that he, like me, find our situation awkward since the last thing we talked abut before was agreeing about our break up.

I was biting my lips. I didn't want to look him in the eyes because I was afraid that the old memories would rush back. I didn't know how to make a conversation with him now. It was much easier before, when we haven't yet started dating. I was really tensing then, good thing Percy regained his composure first and started the conversation.

"Hey, Annabeth. Haven't seen you in a while." He greeted me.

"Hey. Yeah, it's been so long." I replied without looking at him. I admit that I still love and care for Percy more than anything.

I risked a look at his eyes and I right away regretted it. It was so unfair. After all this months that we broke up, he could still do those just by looking at him. He made me forget everything, make me feel safe, and turn my knees to jelly. Luckily I didn't falter.

"Apollo and I will leave the two of you alone for now. We still have duties to perform." Poseidon told us. Percy turned to face them and we both nodded and after that they left.

Percy then turned to face me and asked, "Shall we get started?". I nodded and then we started discussing about his palace.

We finished discussing at around 10:45. I closed my notebook and suddenly, the awkward air filled us again. I looked at him sitting beside me; he was looking at the view in front of us. And as I was looking t him, I couldn't help but realize that I was such an idiot for a daughter of Athena to let someone like Percy go.

"So," he began to say, "How are things between you and your boyfriend?" he asked me. I was pretty shocked by it.

"Oh. You mean Lance? We broke up a month ago." I replied.

He looked at me with concern, "I'm sorry to ask. I didn't know."

"We broke up because he said that I was in love with someone else." I continued. And it was true. I did love Lance but I loved someone else more. Percy. I've been thinking a lot about him since we were apart, and I have to admit that I want to get back with Percy. So badly.

He didn't respond to the last thing I said, as if he knew what I mean. So I took all of my will power to say, "Percy, I want to get back with you." after I said it, I looked at him expectantly for a reply.

He looked away from me, took a very deep breath and then stood up. He took a couple of steps then turned to face me again, "Annabeth, I loved you… and I still do." he began. With those words, I couldn't help but smile. "The moment we broke up, I was so devastated. And for those 5 months, I've always thought about you. I was especially broken hearted when I heard that you had a new boyfriend. Then I realized a lot of things when I became a god. I realized that I was blind."

"Percy, I don't understand." I said, my smile faltering. I was sure I don't know where the conversation was going to

"I've been blind, Annabeth, since the very beginning. My world only revolved around you before. But when I became a god, I realized that there were a lot of things in store. I realized that we can never be more than what we were." He explained calmly.

"I… I still don't understand." I replied my voice cracking.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I love you, but not enough to date. I don't think we should start a new relationship together."

I was lost for words right then. I couldn't believe what I just heard. When I finally composed myself, I stood up. "Oh. I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry for saying such nonsense.-"

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry." He said interrupting me.

"It's okay," I replied back. "I'll get the blueprints of your palace ready in a week or so. I better get going, Percy. It was nice seeing you again." I said and started to walk out of the garden.

"Annabeth," he stopped me. I turned around to look at him. "Please don't think that I said no because I'm now a god." I nodded. Honestly, I thought that that was the real reason, but I believed him when he said that it wasn't it. I wanted to know the real reason so I asked him to proceed.

"It's just that… just now, I – uh… I realized that… that I'm in love with someone else." He finally said.

My heart sank. "She a goddess?" I managed to ask without crying.

He nodded, "But she doesn't know that I like her. I've admired her for so long now."

"Well, she'll be lucky to have you… I – uh better get going, so I can start this early." I said trying to smile while waving my notebook at him.

He nodded. I started walking away when he said something, "Annabeth, I really am sorry." The moment he said that, I couldn't hold my tears any longer. They started flowing down my cheeks, so before he notices it, I quickly ran away and headed for the elevator. When the door closed, I broke apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't think that Annabeth would take it _that_ hard.

When she ran away, I knew right then that she was crying. I wanted to follow her, to comfort her. But knowing Annabeth, she'd just get angry. So I let her be.

After a while, I looked at the time. It was already 11:01. _What? Oh gods, I'm already late_! I teleported right away in front of Artemis' palace. Just when I was about to knock on the door, a 12-year-old girl opened the door. And I realized that it was Artemis.

"You're a minute late, Perseus." She said.

"Per-cy." I said back slowly. But she just rolled her eyes at me in response. "Ready to go?" I asked, she nodded, and together, we teleported to Camp Half-Blood.

We appeared at Half-Blood hill.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia called out, "You've arrived. Oh, and you're with Percy?"

"Hey, Thals." I greeted.

"So the rumors _are_ true. You are a god now." She said, and I nodded. She then started talking to Artemis. Probably about some things that happened when Artemis was away.

"Percy!" someone called out, I turned to see my friend Nico running up towards us.

"Hey, Nico."

"It's true isn't it? You're a god!", and once again, I nodded my head. "Hey, wanna see Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary? I'm sure they've missed you." he offered.

"Yes. Sure. That'd be great." I then turned to Artemis, "I'll go and check up on some of my friends. I'll just see you at the dining pavilion."

She smiled at me and nodded. "I'll see you then, Perseus."

I looked at her and made a fake angry face. But she just smiled and giggled. "Goodbye." She said.

"Let's go, Percy!" and with that, Nico grabbed me and pulled me down the hill. We then stopped when we couldn't see the hunters or Artemis.

"What's going on?" Nico asked facing me.

"I don't understand." I replied

"Why were you looking at Lady Artemis like that? And what was that "I'll just see you at the dining pavilion" statement?" he paused. "Don't tell me you like her!"

"No! besides, even if I do, she'll reject me. Do the words "she despises men" and "virgin goddess" ring any bell?" I said.

"Liar!" he replied.

"Let's just go." I said and we made our way to the stables.

But hey, I wasn't lying to Nico when I said I didn't like Artemis. It was the truth. Because I know that I don't like her… I LOVE Artemis. So, I never lied.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 7, everybody!<strong>

**So, what do you think? I really would like to hear from you. Of course, Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, and Questions are all HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**To:**

**Macomister - **** thank you for reviewing chapters 6 and 7, and for loving my story. [I tell you, when you love the story, the story loves you back. ;)]. Yes, Aphrodite is cruel to Percy, but she did warn him that she'll make his love life hard… and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please support me all the way!**

**Sonysun –**** Thank you for saying that my story is the best. And as I said to Macomister, I will do my best to update soon. And as for not posting earlier, it's okay, as long as you said that it was because you got sooo into reading this. And thank you for reviewing.**

**xXxrouxXx – ****thanks for reviewing again. And may I ask, do you have psychic powers? How come your speculations are almost at the bull's eye of my stories? Hahahah.. did you know that I already had this chapter written down before I read your review. Wow! You're really something. =)**

**Kormk ****and ****Umbra8191**** – thanks for reviewing. Yes, I will try to update as soon as I can, so please continue on supporting. =)**

**Percy Jackson7 –**** thank you for saying that I am the best, but the truth is, I'm not. YOU are the best. YOU the readers, because without you people, I wouldn't have enough strength to continue this story. Thanks for the review, btw! =)**

**Son of Perseus and Artemis –**** um, I'm not quite sure about that "death to Annabeth" thing, but thanks for the review! =)**

**And thanks to those who added this story to their fave list and alert sub, and for adding me to their list of authors.**

**Please stay tuned for my next update. Love y'all! (^_^)**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	9. C8:Bull's eye

**In the last chapter, Annabeth and Percy met again, where Annabeth asks Percy to take her back and be together again which Percy refuses leaving Annabeth [although it was Annabeth who left, but you get the point] broken hearted. And then at camp, Percy admits to Nico that he doesn't like Artemis, and admits to himself that he wasn't lying because he doesn't like her but LOVES her.**

**What do you think will happen during the rest of the day at Camp Half-blood? Let's read and find out together!**

**Here's Chapter 8, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Bull's eye!<strong>

**Artemis POV**

Perseus and I appeared at the top of Half-blood hill. And as if on cue, my hunters came running towards me with Thalia leading. They all greeted us and later, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, joined in. He offered Perseus to go and check up on some things. While Thalia reported to me all that has happened during my absentia.

"Yes. Sure. That'd be great." I heard Perseus reply to Nico. He then faced me and said, "I'll go and check up on some of my friends. I'll just see you at the dining pavilion."

I quickly understood that he wanted to see the things he missed during the last 24 hours. So I smiled at him and replied, "I'll see you then, Perseus."

He looked at me and made a fake angry face. I guess he wants me to call him by that nickname of his which I find rather uncomfortable, and his act very childish. But I still couldn't help but smile and giggle. "Goodbye." I simply said not giving in to his demand.

"Let's go, Percy!" and with that, Nico grabbed him and pulled him down the hill. As for my hunters and I, we all proceeded to my cabin at camp and discussed more about the things that happened while I was away.

After the discussion, the hunters all went outside to go to the archery range but my lieutenant, Thalia, stayed behind.

"I knew that Percy has affected a lot of people, but I didn't know that he could do it to you, milady." Thalia said when everyone else had gone out.

"I do not understand." I replied. _What was she talking about?_

"Lady Artemis, remember when I asked you if something was going on at Olympus because there was something about your eyes?" I nodded to let her know I was listening. "Well I thought that it was a "something", but I just confirmed a while ago that it was a "someone"." She finished with a smirk obviously proud at herself.

At first I didn't understand. Then I thought about it, and finally saw the big picture. "You think that that something about my eyes before was because of Perseus?" I asked after finally fitting the puzzle pieces together.

She just smirked at me teasingly. "Thalia, I despise men, and you know that."

"Then what was that "I'll see you at the dining pavilion" thing?" she asked in defense.

"Perseus and I teamed up to investigate something which concerns the both of us. I needed to check on you and the hunters, and he wanted to see everyone at camp again, so we decided to talk about things here." I said seriously.

Thalia seemed to have understood. She lowered her head and quickly apologized.

"You are forgiven." And just in time, the sound of a horn was heard.

"Luch time!" Thalia announced.

After lunch, I told Perseus that I'll just go and give a few reminders to my hunters and that I'll meet him after that.

"Okay," he answered. "I'll just be with Nico and Grover. Oh, and it's PER-CY."

I rolled my eyes at him and then sprinted off to my hunters.

After my meeting with the hunters, I left them in my cabin to rest, then I went out to look for Perseus.

I looked for him at the sword arena. Not there. At the lake. No sign. At his cabin. No luck. So I went to the place where I thought he'd never be, and he was there. At the Archery rage.

The moment I saw him there, I was really impressed. A lot of the gods have told me that he was bad at archery, but now that's he's a god I wanted to see if he's gotten better. So walked up to the entrance, I heard an arrow released and laughing voices.

"Percy, even though you're now a god, you still suck at archery!" Nico teased, and his satyr friend Grover just kept laughing and laughing.

I took a few steps closer wanting to see what he hit because I believe that no one could be so bad at archery. I looked at the target and got puzzled: there was _nothing _on the target.

"Hey, I'm still doing my best here!" Perseus whined. He then took another arrow, fixed his stance and got ready to shoot. He then released the arrow and it went flying to the left side hitting a poor tree.

"Trying to "accidentally" kill someone?" I asked as I made an entrance. And all three of them looked at me shocked.

Nico bowed at me, which I must say was very respectful of him. Grover looked at me with mouth agape, and Percy… well, he looked at me then quickly hid the bow at his back and smiled. "Hey, Artemis!"

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_Oh great!_ I thought, _Of all the people, erm – gods or goddesses, to see me fail at archery. It just has to be Artemis!_

"Hey Artemis!" I just greeted while I hid the bow behind me.

"Hey Percy, I just remembered that Grover and I have to feed the horses now." Nico said while grabbing Grover, who I noticed was looking at Artemis near to drooling, so I understood why Nico said that.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here." I responded. Nico then dragged Grover away but before leaving he again bowed before Artemis who smiled at him and nodded, but Grover was still near to drooling.

When the two were out of sight, Artemis took an arrow from a case and handed it to me. "Try again." She said.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm trying to help you. Archery is something that a god must also know how to do."

I objected at first. But somehow – which I don't remember how – she managed to convince me. I got myself ready, I then raised my bow and was about to shoot when she stopped me. I looked at her and wondered why, and for the first time, I noticed that she was in her 18-year-old form.

She then stood behind me, she held both my hands and readjusted my stance, she then placed her chin on my shoulder and looked at the target before letting my hands go. And during that time, I felt a flow of electricity run through my entire body, and I almost felt disappointed when she let go.

"That should help you. Your stance a while ago was horrible. Try shooting now." She instructed me.

I focused on the target before me and thought, _What the heck? I'll never get this shot anyway so why not just do it?_, and with that I released the arrow and started walking away. I then saw Artemis smiling.

"See, I told you so." She said as she gestured to the target.

I turned around to look at the target and I saw something I could not believe. I just hit the bull's eye of the target.

"I- I did it!" I said facing Artemis. She smiled at me and nodded.

I got so caught up in the moment that I went to Artemis and lifted her off the ground with a tight hug. I finally landed her on her feet after a minute or so.

"Thanks, Artemis." I said with my arms still wrapped around her waist. And I was only then that I realized what I did. I immediately let go of her and apologized.

"Um… I guess we better discuss what we're supposed to discuss." She said, "And it's okay."

I nodded. As we were making our way out of the Archery Range, Hermes appeared in front of us.

"Artemis, Percy, Zeus is summoning a council meeting." He said

"About what?" Artemis asked but Hermes only shrugged.

"Why so sudden?" I joined in, and once again, he shrugged.

Artemis looked at me and nodded, and the three of us teleported right away to Olympus.

We appeared in our respective thrones, and all the gods were already there, so I'm guessing we were the last ones to arrive

"Now that everyone is here, we shall now begin." Zeus said. "Athena, if you must."

"Of course," Athena began. "Lamia has returned." Pandemonium broke out. "Somehow, she has been resurrected. She's back and has been devouring more and more children. But this time, she has teamed up with some gorgons."

"That's terrible. What should we do?" asked Aphrodite

"We must send someone to confront Lamia and the gorgons, obviously" replied Demeter

"But who?" joined in Ares

Everyone was silent for a while until someone spoke out. "I'll go."

Everyone was shocked, but not as shocked as I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's chapter 8.<strong>

**What do you think will happen next? And what do you think of this chapter? Ooooohhhhh, a lot of questions still remain unanswered. Tell me what you think! Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, and Questions are all HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**And I would once again want to say thank you to everyone. I opened my mail this afternoon (in my country) and saw a lot of notifications from fanfiction about Reviews, and addition to alerts. I couldn't help but smile. And wow! 12 reviews in one chapter! Thank you all soooo much!**

**To:**

**ffsah1 – thanks for saying that this is the best and for the thumbs up! I promise I will update as soon as I can. Thanks!**

**Macomister – thanks for reviewing. I'm planning on uploading 2 chapters today. Let's hope that I can type it all down. Thanks again!**

**Sonysun – well, I do my best to upload at least a chapter a day so that I won't leave too much excitement hanging on. I do hope that this chapter will be great as the others. Don't worry, we'll find out everything that'll happen next together. And I promise I'll keep up my good work. =)**

**Muse of the Olympians – don't worry, there will be more. And hopefully, I can upload 2 chapters today, or who knows? Maybe 3?**

**Umbra8191 – thank you! please stay tuned for more. =)**

**a gray catseye – thanks! Actually, I've been thinking about the same things. So please stay tuned and let's see the story unfold. Oh, and thanks for adding me and this story to your favorites and alerts. =)**

**PercyxArtemis – well, let's say maybe you thought right. ;) . And thanks!**

**xXxrouxXx – well, about your latest speculation, a confrontation (sort of) did happen here. But who knows? I just might take your speculation in later chapters. Thanks for loving it!**

**joe saint – thanks for saying (well, typing) that! I myself can't wait for my next updates. =)**

**Percy Jackson7 – Thanks! And of course, I will. =)**

**Son of Perseus and Artemis – Thanks! Wow, I didn't know you felt that way towards Annabeth that much. =)**

**Neon Templar – thanks for reviewing! I do hope I could update sooner than always!**

**And to the others who added me and this story to their alerts and faves!**

**Love y'all!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	10. C9:I'm not that person! I'm different!

**Hey everyone! Wow! I didn't think I could finish this chapter on time... but I did, so there!**

**here is the continuation of the story.**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: I'm not that person! I'm Different!<strong>

**Zeus' POV**

When Athena said that Lamia has returned, it was okay. But when she added that Lamia has teamed up with a group of gorgons – it was not good.

"That's terrible. What should we do?" asked Aphrodite. She was obviously scared.

"We must send someone to confront Lamia and the gorgons, obviously" replied Demeter sternly.

"But who?" Ares asked back

Everyone was silent for a while until someone spoke out. "I'll go."

Everyone then turned their heads to the direction of the voice, including myself. And I couldn't believe who said it. Everyone was shocked but most especially Perseus.

"Poseidon… but why?" Hera asked

"Lamia is of my blood. She is my daughter after all. It is only right that I should go." Poseidon replied.

"There are gorgons there, dad. I won't let you go alone. I'm coming with you." Perseus joined in.

"It wouldn't be wise to send a man there." Athena interrupted, "As much as I hate the both of you, I won't allow it."

"Athena is right." Aphrodite joined in, "Lamia is a very beautiful woman. She is best known for devouring children. Some says that she seduces men and kills them, without exception. So even if the two of you would go, she might not make an exception."

"Both of them are correct." I finally cut in, "So it might be best if a female would go."

And then another round of silence filled us all.

"I'm doing it then. I want to do it alone." Artemis volunteered.

"Why, Artemis?" Perseus asked shocked. "It doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me more than anyone." She replied seriously. "I am one of the goddesses of childbirth. And the only reason why Lamia devours children is because Hera killed Lamia's. It is my duty."

"Are you accusing me?" Hera bellowed enraged.

"Shut it, Hera. Artemis is right. You just can't accept the fact that Zeus has many children outside and when you find them, you try to kill them. You should be ashamed, you and Zeus. And even grateful to Artemis for she is catching your faults." I was taken aback by what Hephaestus said.

To prevent further humiliation, I accepted Aretmis' self-nomination. "Is anyone against it?" I asked before moving on. No one raised their words.

"Very well. Artemis, you will depart tomorrow at sunrise. Be prepared." And with that the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

I just knew that I should be the one to go, that's why I volunteered myself. And besides, I do important tasks alone, I can do this.

When the meeting was adjourned, I first thanked Hephaestus for defending me before going to my palace. When I arrived at the front door, Perseus was waiting for me leaning against the post at the top of the steps, arms crossed.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Why'd you do it, Artemis?" he asked back.

"I already said it at the meeting." I answered back.

"I'm coming with you! –"

"No!" I objected interrupting him. "You heard what Athena and Aphrodite said. It's dangerous, maybe especially for you. And I don't what that."

He was silent for a long time. I could see in his eyes that he really wanted to go and that he was hurt that he can't do anything about it. It pained me to see him that way.

I couldn't bear to see him that way. "Why do you want to come so badly?" I asked. "You didn't act like this when Athena said you couldn't go. You didn't fight for it. But now that I'm going, you're fighting to come. I do not understand."

"You said it yourself, Artemis." He replied. "It'll be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. What if something happens to you that you can't get out of and no one will be there to help you? Just like before." He reasoned out to me.

"I won't let you come. It is true that we made a good combination during the first time that we met when we bore the weight of the sky. But this is different; this is something I must do alone." I tried reasoning out with him, but the look in his eyes still won't change nor waver.

"Why are you so concerned?" I finally asked.

Before answering, he went down the steps and stood right in front of me. "Artemis, I… I-"

"Artemis!" someone called out. Perseus and I both turned and saw Zeus coming. "I just wanted to – oh, Perseus, you're here. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to wish Artemis luck on her quest." He replied. He then looked at me, his eyes still hurt. "I guess I better get going then. I'll see you when you get back." He told me, and with that, he teleported away.

When Perseus left, Zeus gave me some reminders and such. After a while, I went inside my palace and prepared the things I needed for my quest. After that, I laid in my bed at 9:00 and at 10:00, I still couldn't sleep. It's been 4 hours now since Perseus left.

I keep on remembering Perseus begging me to let him come along. But he has to understand that I can't bring him. He was making me feel so guilty, I couldn't sleep.

And that settles it.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I teleported myself to camp half-blood where I spent time with my old friends and just have fun, I also asked Chiron to allow me to stay for the night which he approved.

It was already 9:00, and everyone was already asleep. I was inside my cabin looking up at the ceiling and still thinking about Artemis and the quest. When I finally couldn't take it, I took a blanket, a jacket, and a pack of coke with me and headed to the canoe lake.

I laid there for who knows how long, looking up at the stars and sipping coke once in a while.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I heard someone say. I immediately got up to see who it was. At first, I didn't recognize her. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt, and slippers. Her auburn hair flowing down her shoulders, she was really beautiful. It was only when I looked into her silver eyes that I recognized her.

"Artemis,"

She smiled at me lightly, "I reckoned you'd be here." She then came close until she was standing beside the empty space on the blanket beside me. "May I join you?"

I simply nodded. She sat down, and I gave her a can of coke which she accepted.

"I'm really sorry about a while ago." I began. "It's my fatal flaw." I admitted.

"Well then, I'm honored." I looked at her questioningly, "Athena told me, that your fatal flaw was that you would give up the world just to save the people you loved. I'm honored to be a part of that." She smiled at me.

"Artemis, why can't I come with you?" I asked her

"What if I got you killed on the quest? What if I accidentally shot you? What if-"

"Those are just probabilities!" I said interrupting her. At that point, I was sitting down infron of her, "I'm a god now, I can't die."

"But you could still get hurt. Do you think I would be able to handle that?" she said. And for the first time, I saw that she was almost near to tears.

She lowered her head, then she leaned it on my chest. "Perseus, I don't want to argue anymore. Please?" she begged me.

I took a deep breathe, then lifted her head off of my chest. I held her face so that I was sure she was looking at me. "It's Percy."

Her sad face immediately cracked a smile. "At a serious moment, you're still forcing me to call you that?" then we both started laughing.

I don't know how but we started talking about our past love lives. She told me that I was almost like Orion, and I admitted that in some ways she was also like Annabeth even though I didn't want to say it. After that, we started laughing again

When we stopped laughing, she looked me directly in the eye and said, "Thank you for caring about me. And I want you to know that I care about you, too. That's why I can't bring you along. You know what happened to Orion. I killed him with my own arrows."

"You also killed Adonis, and the daughters of Niobe. What's the difference?" I reasoned with her.

"I loved Orion! If I could kill someone like Orion, do you think I can't kill you? As much as I hate to say it, but you brought his memories back to me. When we were training, you triggered my forgotten memories of Orion. And I came to a conclusion that the both of you are similar in some ways."

"You accidentally killed him." I pointed out. I then stood up a little angry. "And for Apollo's sake, Artemis, I'm not Orion! Maybe I look like him, I act like him, we're both children of Poseidon, or whatever! All I know is that I'm not him. I suck at Archery and at hunting, and I can never impress you in the things he can."

She smiled at me, and stood up. "You're misunderstanding me."

I looked at her in confusion. She licked her lips and continued, "I'm thankful for what you did. If you hadn't brought back those memories of him, I wouldn't have learned how to let go. To move on. So what are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm not Orion, and I could never match up to him. But I know for sure, that I have fallen in love with you." I admitted finally.

She was silent for a while. I don't know why but I looked at her expectantly for an answer.

"Did you fall in love with me, because of me? Or because I'm like Annabeth?" she asked.

"I've always liked you since the day I first met you. And it was only just recently that I confirmed it. I do love you, Artemis." I told her.

"Are you even –" she began to say but I stopped her, and in the most unexpected method to use especially to someone like her.

I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh, What do you think Artemis will do in response to what Percy did? And what do you think of the story so far? Tell me! Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, and Questions are all HIGHLY APPRECIATED!<strong>

**Oh, and since I already received some comments on the last chapter, I decided to respond to them now. But please, still review the last chapter and this for more Review count ;)**

**To:**

**ffsah1**** - Thanks for saying(erm-typing) that! And of course, I will always try to update as soon as I can. =)**

**Neon Templar**** - Thanks for saying that. I'll try to update as soon as I can, so please stay tuned. =)**

**xXxrouxXx**** - don't worry about that. At least you got the most correct. =) . Yeah, Congrats to Percy. He finally hit the target! thanks for reviewing again, by the way! =)**

**BLOOMIX**** - I do try to update at least a chapter a day, so I hope that you'll like them all. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please don't forget to give me your sincerest opinions in my story.**

**Love y'all!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	11. C10: Time

**Here's Chapter 10... I'm sorry if it's short but I'll make it up to you people on the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Time<strong>

**Artemis' POV**

Perseus just confessed his love for me. After he said it, I noticed that he was looking at me expectantly for an answer. But I couldn't give him one especially since he said that I was like Annabeth moments ago.

"Did you fall in love with me, because of me? Or because I'm like Annabeth?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"I've always liked you since the day I first met you. And it was only just recently that I confirmed it. I do love you, Artemis." He replied. He did look sincere about it. But I can't take any chances. I have to confirm this first.

"Are you even –" I began to say but he stopped me. He stopped me with a kiss.

I don't know how to react to it. It was so sudden – so unpredicted. For an instant, I couldn't move.

His lips were pressed against mine, and it felt warm. I could feel electricity moving throughout my body. I didn't know what I was feeling.

We stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled away. He then leaned his forehead on mine. "Artemis," he began sighing deep, "I'm sorry for suddenly doing that. But I just can't help it. I love you, I really do, and now I'm more certain of it."

After saying those words, he lifted his head to look at me. "Artemis, will you be my… girlfriend?"

I looked into his eyes, which were full of sincerity and honesty. I know that I'm supposed to despise men – hate them, and if ever they lay their eyes on me or touch me, I would turn them to an animal on the spot. But Perseus is different.

The first time he hugged me, I felt secured. And now that he kissed me, I felt loved. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. _Will he be worth breaking my vow for?_ I mentally asked myself.

"I have caught the attention of a lot of males – god or not. I never gave them a second glance, except for your brother… Orion." I paused, "I loved him a lot. And you know what happened to him. What if –"

"The same thing happens to me?" he interrupted, "I don't care. If it's for you then I'll accept it."

"You're not making this easy for me." I reasoned.

"And _You're _not making this easy for _me._" I answered back.

At this point I got more confused. I wasn't sure of what I was feeling for Percy. When I met him, he was just another demigod. When he hugged me, I felt a connection to Orion. I was even beginning to think that he _is _Orion. But now, I don't know.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I just have to accept the fact that we can never be." He sounded so depressed. I felt guilty for him again.

He then turned around and faced the way to his cabin. "I wish you luck on your mission. I hope you succeed." He was about to take a step before I grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he looked at me, surprised.

"I'm still not sure about what this. It's just so sudden." I started, "Will you give me time?"

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened a little. "Are you serious?" and I nodded at him.

Suddenly, he hugged me and twirled me around, thanking me. when he finally let go of me, a cute wide smile was plastered on his face. "I didn't say "yes". And I won't make any promises."

"It's okay. At least you're giving me a chance." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I better get going. It's already midnight and I have to rest for tomorrow." I told him.

He smiled at me and nodded. "Do well."

He looked at me still smiling, probably waiting for me to leave before he leaves. But before I teleported I gave him a hug and whispered "I trust you. Don't betray me." he returned the hug and promised me.

I then stepped back and teleported away to my palace at Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning full of energy.

I know, I know, Artemis didn't even say "yes" to me, but at least she was going to think about it. I can't wait for her answer!

After breakfast, I made my way to the sword arena but was stopped by Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hey Percy," Connor said,

"You seem to have lots of energy today." Travis continued. And made me wonder: why were they smiling like they know something.

"Okay, what do you want?" I finally blurted.

They looked at each other and smirked. They then gestured for me to follow them in the woods. I don't have a good feeling about this.

When we were in the woods, they looked at me and smiled teasingly.

"We saw it." They said in unison.

"Saw what?" I asked confused.

They both looked up and pretended to be thinking. Until Travis snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! What was it that we saw last night, Connor?" he asked

"The one where Clarisse tripped on a big root?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance at them. They were just wasting my time.

"Or is it the scene at the canoe lake between Percy and Lady Artemis?". After he said it, I both looked at them, shocked. My eyes were wide open like an owl, and my mouth could've hit the ground.

"Knew it," they both said. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing!" I responded. But they just both smiled deviously, and right then, I knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 10.<strong>

**Sorry, I know that it's short but I just rushed it. I didn't want to leave you people hanging.**

**thanks as usual to those who reviewed, and added this story to their alerts, and faves.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**to:**

**Scion of Hades - I'm sorry for the cliffhangers. I hate them, too. But I just want to keep the tension up. Thanks for reviewing! =)**

**Kormk - Thanks! I will. =)**

**scyther27 - thanks! I'm sorry though if this chapter is really short. I'll try to do better on the next, I promise! =)**

**xXxrouxXx - hey, it's okay. At least you tried. =) Anyway, thanks! (^_^)**

**Macomister - well, I hope this chapter answers that. ;)**

**Umbra8191 - thanks! I'll try to do 2 chapter tomorrow. =)**

**a gray catseye - Thanks! I really thought about that chapter for hours! I'm glad you liked it. =)**

**greek101 - Thanks! and, I'll see what I can do.. ;)**

**PercyxArtemis - Well, we'll just have to see. Thanks! =)**

**ffsah1 - Thanks! and of course, I'll update again tomorrow. =)**

**cookiemonster - Athena could've. Luckily, she didn't hear it.. hahah =)**

**Sonysun - Don't worry 'bout that. it's okay. Thanks and I will! =)**

**Hopefully, I'll update 2 chapters tomorrow! so please stay with me!**

**Love y'all**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	12. C11: Interrogation

**Well, this is embarrassing. First off – I would like to apologize to everyone. I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday, it's because something was wrong with FFN. It won't upload. So I sought help from **

**the Thread Alert, I found out that I wasn't the only one. luckily, someone had a solution and it worked. So no worries, I can publish again.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Interrogation<strong>

**Travis' POV**

The look on Percy's face when Connor and I told him that we saw what happened between him and Lady Artemis was priceless! Eyes were wide, and mouth about to hit the ground!

"Knew it," we both said. "So what's going on?" we both eagerly asked, wanting to know more.

"Nothing!" he responded defensively. But we just smiled our devious smiles at him. _Oh, this is gonna be good_. I thought to myself.

"How did you know what happened, anyway?" Percy asked us.

Before answering, Connor and I looked at each other and had a silent agreement to tell him.

"Well, it just so happened that we were walking near the canoe lake last night on the way to our cabin after finishing some "surprises" for certain cabins..." Connor began

"And it also just so happened that we saw a couple standing, hugging each other under the starry moonlit sky." I smirked as I continued.

Percy looked at the both of us. I could tell that he wanted to punch himself for being so reckless. "How'd you even know it was me?" he asked us.

In response, I brought out a blue jacket from my bag, and the look on his face confirmed that it was his. I tossed him his jacket – which he caught in midair – and smirked at him.

"We found that lying on the sand after you returned to your cabin last night, as for why we know that it was Lady Artemis –"

"She's the only immortal who has those silver eyes." Connor continued while blinking his eyes repeatedly at Percy. Connor and I then started laughing, which sort of annoyed Percy.

Percy looked at us and rolled his eyes, "Okay, thanks for returning my jacket. But I have to go now. You know, to the sword arena to train." He said making an excuse to leave.

But before he could take a step, I grabbed his arm and told him that we want the details. "Unless, you want the whole camp to know about what happened yesterday. I'm sure the hunters would be glad to be the first ones to know." I blackmailed him.

"You wouldn't tell the hunters." He said defensively. And with that, I was sure that he would do almost anything for us to avoid the spread of that story.

"Tell the hunters what?" someone said. We all turned around and saw Thalia walking up to us. At first I was shocked, but then I realized that Thalia _is _a hunter, and not just a hunter but the _lieutenant_ of Lady Artemis. So I smirked deviously, _This is gonna be better than I thought_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

I've been searching for Percy since breakfast. I looked for him at the sword arena since they said that he was always there, but he wasn't. I also checked his cabin, Zeus' fist, big house, and at the canoe lake, but there was no sign of him in either places.

"Looking for someone?" I turned around and saw Will standing with his bow on his hand and his arrows slung behind him.

"Yes, I'm looking for Percy. Have you seen him?" I inquired.

He nodded. "The Stoll twins and Percy were talking some minutes ago, and I saw them head to the forest. I think it's something serious because they were talking in a hushed town."

I nodded and thanked him before going to the forest.

I walked around hoping to hear any of their voices because I didn't know where they'd be. Luckily, I heard some talking. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I remember those voices, so I just followed the voices, which then lead me to them.

Percy was about to leave before one of the twins grabbed his arm which forced him to turn around and face them. They were asking him for details, "Unless, you want the whole camp to know about what happened yesterday. I'm sure the hunters would be glad to be the first ones to know." Travis, I think, blackmailed Percy with a devious grin.

_What were they talking about that includes the hunters? _I thought.

"You wouldn't tell the hunters." He said defensively. It seemed as though he was protecting or hiding something that the Stolls know and doesn't want anyone else to.

Finally, I couldn't take it. I have to know what it is since I _am_ a hunter. So I started walking up to them and asked, "Tell the hunters what?"

They all turned around and saw me walking up to them. From the looks on their faces, they were surprised to see me there. Well, except for the twins who at first looked shocked but then started looking like they were expecting a show to happen.

When I reached them, they were still looking at me. "So, what are you going to say to the hunters? After all, I _am _a hunter." I told them.

The twins looked at Percy expectantly with devious grins. "It's nothing, Thals." Replied Percy, expressionless.

"Tell me!" I demanded, and the twins' grin got bigger.

Percy hesitated for a while then looked at me. "Artemis told me to not tell you that she'll be away on a mission. And she doesn't know when her arrival will be."

"Oh, she must've changed her mind then. She left us a letter this morning telling us about it." I said. I looked over at the twins and they smirked. Later, someone called the twins' names in an angry manner.

"Looks like we have to leave. We'll see you around." They said before running off somewhere, probably to hide from that someone.

"So, what're you doing here?" Percy asked me.

"I was looking for you." I replied, "I need to talk to you about Annabeth." His expressionless face then turned to confusion. "What did you do to her?" I asked him.

He shook his head at me, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to her."

"She didn't eat dinner last night, and breakfast today. Malcom told me that Annabeth came back from Olympus depressed. When they asked her about it, she won't tell. She just said that she has to finish the blueprints for your palace, which most likely means that you were the last one to talk to her."

He stayed silent for a while, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Percy, please. Tell me. Last month, she broke up with her boyfriend for a reason I don't know, which seemed to have made her happier. And then, when the two of you met again, she became depressed. Percy, I need to know." I begged him.

He started looking around – everywhere but me – until he finally made up his mind. He then looked at me straight in the eyes, "She went to Olympus so that we could discuss about my palace. After that we had a little catching up conversation. Eventually, she confessed that she has feeling for me." he paused, "She told me that she wanted to get back together - her and I."

"That's great! So, the two of you are together now. But what I don't –"

"We're not." He interrupted me, deadly serious and expressionless. I looked at him quizzically. "I said that I was already in love with someone else."

I stared at him, shocked and mouth agape. "W-what? W-with who?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders then smiled at me. "No worries, Thals. I'll go and talk to her." he then turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

He turned around, "To talk to Annabeth?", and with that he walked away to the cabins, leaving me there alone.

_He better make her feel better. _I thought, but then again, _Who could this girl be? And what were the Stolls and him talking about?_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I made my way to the Athena cabin to talk to Annabeth.

When Thalia told me that Annabeth returned from Olympus depressed, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't know that she'll take it _that_ hard, and Thalia looked so worried.

She also said that Annabeth won't tell anyone about it, so it looks like I'm the only one who can talk to her about it, since it's probably about and because of me.

I reached the area where the cabins were, and everything was deserted since everyone was at their classes. I then went to Athena's cabin and knocked on the door hoping that Annabeth will answer, but no one did. So I tried opening the door to discover that it was open.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. "Annabeth?"

Someone then came out from a side of the room. It was Annabeth. "Percy?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at her shyly and smiled, and she understood.

"Percy, I'm okay. It's not because of you." she began, " I'm just a little tired, that's why I looked depressed when I came back, that's all." She said. It was obvious that she was lying.

"Annabeth, don't lie to me. You're bad at it." I told her.

Suddenly, her lips started trembling then her eyes became watery. This was not the Annabeth that I knew. And unexpectedly, she threw her arms around me and pressed her face on my chest. She then started sobbing.

After a minute or so, the horn signaling for lunch was blown. I then held Annabeth by her shoulders so that she'll look at me. "Let's go. Time to eat." I told her. But she shook her head in response. "Annbeth, you have to eat something."

"Just stay here with me," she begged still a little teary eyed.

"Let's go and eat first, then we'll talk." I told her.

She didn't want to go, she just shook her head. "Please, for me." I begged her. She then stared into my eyes and nodded. We then together went out of the cabin and made our way to the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. Tell me what you think? As always, Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, and Questions are all HIGHLY APPRECIATED.<strong>

**To:**

**xXxrouxXx – Thanks for the review. But please don't give up, you'll never know, you might be thinking of something and it might appear on the next chapters… ;)**

**Sonysun – Yup, poor Percy. Well, we still don't know if Artemis will say yes, so keep your fingers crossed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ffsah1 – Thanks for stating your honest review… Thanks so much! =)**

**Scion of Hades – It's okay. And thanks for reviewing! Really appreciate it! =)**

**Scyther27 – Thanks for understanding. And thanks for reviewing! =)**

**Neon Templar – Thanks! Hope this chapter answered part of your question. And about the squirrel, awe poor squirrel. =)**

**Kormk – Thanks and I will. =)**

**Elf Knight – Thanks! Yes, their love story is a bit of rushed, but thanks for liking it! =)**

**Umbra8191 – Thanks! Hopefully, I can upload again soon.**

**HermesPotter – Thanks! I do try to upload at least 1 chapter per day. And about your question: no, Percy won't be going.**

**twihard135 – thanks! I'm sorry if it's not a percabeth fic, I just noticed that there were already so many so I decided to make something else. And about the Stolls, I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure I understand you, because a lot of possibilities are running through my head… sorry.. =)**

**Macomister - and they did. ;)**

**The Olympian Scribe - Thanks! =) I hope you like the story.**

**The Gamer Dude - Thanks! Please expect another chapter in a few hours.**

**And again, my sincerest apologies to everyone. To make it up to you(again) expect a chapter in a few hours. I promise!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	13. C12: Confronting, Pleading, Realizing

**I would like to apologize again for not uploading yesterday. So as promised, here is another chapter.**

**I hope that you would understand, I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Confronting, Pleading, Realizing<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I was busy doing the blueprints for Percy's palace to keep my mind off of things, so when I heard someone knock on the door, I purposely ignored it because the people who come here always says or asks the same things _Annabeth, what happened to you? What's going on?_ And I'm really tired of those questions. I really appreciate their concern but I think they should just leave me alone.

When the knocking stopped, I heard someone open the door and call out. "Hello? Anyone here?" Someone asked with a familiar voice. "Annabeth?"

I realized it was Percy. At first, I wasn't sure if I should even face him, but what if it was about his palace? So I had no choice, I got up and went out to face him, "Percy?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me shyly and I understood that he's here to talk to me about my current state. Someone must've told him.

"Percy, I'm okay. It's not because of you." I began, "I'm just a little tired, that's why I looked depressed when I came back, that's all." I said, doing my best to look normal.

"Annabeth, don't lie to me. You're bad at it." He told me. _Was I _that _bad?_

Suddenly, I felt my lips tremble. I was about to break down – I couldn't take it anymore, especially since he's here. And then, the next thing I knew, I was hugging him.

After a minute or so, the horn signaling for lunch was blown. Percy grabbed my shoulders so that I would look at him. He told me that we should eat lunch, but I wasn't in the mood so I said no. But when he said the words: "Please, for me?" I couldn't help but agree. After all this time of being apart, he could still do that to me.

So we made our way to the dining pavilion, when we arrived there, everyone's heads turned to our direction and the place suddenly became quiet – No one was talking, no one was eating, only looking at us. Before I went to my siblings, Percy leaned into my ear and whispered "Meet me at Zeus' fist after lunch." And with that, we parted.

After lunch, I made my way to Zeus' fist, and he was there waiting for me. I sat down beside him. After a long time he asked, "What's wrong, Annabeth? What happened?"

I looked at him, and he was looking at me. "Nothing… nothing's wrong." I answered.

"I told you to stop lying. Tell me." He responded seriously. _What has happened to him? He was almost never that serious before._

I hesitated at first, but finally gave in. "Percy… I was an idiot to have let you go. I really regretted it as soon as I went back to San Francisco. When I broke up with Lance, I really wanted to find you and be with you again. But… but your turned me down." I started explaining, "Percy, why can't we just go back to the happier times? Be together again, and start anew? Just like before." I asked him.

"And forget everything that has happened? Annabeth, I don't think that it's the best solution to what you're currently facing." He responded. At this point I was at the verge off tears.

"Why, Percy? I thought you loved me." I asked my voice cracking.

He was silent for a while. He pursed his lips then opened his mouth. "Annabeth, I loved you and still do. But as I said before, it can never work out between us. We can never be anything more than what we were. And that's that."

"And because you're already in love with someone else." I mumbled.

He nodded.

"Percy… I'm so heartbroken. Please?" I pleaded.

He sighed. "Now you know how I felt when you left me and when you had a boyfriend. We should move on. I know I have, and you have to move on, too."

I was about to say no, but then two campers came running up to us: The Stolls.

"Peeeerrrrrccccyyyy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Annabeth and I were surprised to see Travis and Connor there. They came running up to us, waving their hands like idiots.

"Percy, good thing we – oh," he was about to say something until he noticed Annabeth sitting beside me, " we interrupted something, didn't we?"

Annabeth then stood up to her feet then faced me, "Thanks again, Percy. I really wasn't sure where to place the pegasi design on your palace. I feel relieved now, I thought you were gonna get angry at me." She lied, "Well, I better get going so that I can finish the blueprints."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. And next time, don't hesitate to ask." And with that she sprinted down, back to the training grounds.

I then looked at the twins who were smirking deviously at me. I took a deep breath before beginning, "I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't tell anyone else what you saw last night." They then looked at each other and had a silent agreement.

"Before we ask about Lady Artemis…" Connor began

"What were you and Annabeth talking about?" Travis continued. I looked at them questioningly, "I mean, she was so sulky after her appointment at Olympus. And Connor and I heard her talking to herself about you."

"We don't quite remember the words exactly, but what we do remember is that she said that she regrets breaking up with you, and, um, stuffs like that." Connor explained.

I pursed my lips, thinking whether or not I should tell them about our conversation. After a few seconds, I made up my mind. "Annabeth was just having problems designing my palace. Apparently, I'm too demanding. And she was afraid that I might get mad at her if my demands were not met." I lied. And they just rolled their eyes at me.

"Why would you be? She, of all people knows that you're not like that." Connor asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe because I'm a god now?" I asked. And I got another 2 pair of rolling eyes. Typical!

They then sat at either side of mine, maybe to make sure that I can't escape. But maybe they're forgetting that I can _teleport_.

"So Percy, why were you and Lady Artemis hugging?" Connor asked me. "Because knowing Lady Artemis, she despises men – mortal or not, or, or… whatever."

They eyed me, wanting to know more. "Artemis and I are just friends. And it was just a friendly hug for, um, good luck. You know, for her special assignment?" I responded.

"So it was you who hugged Lady Artemis?" Travis asked coming to a conclusion. There were a lot of answers running in my head from _No, _she _hugged me_ to _I don't remember _to _Look, a bird on the sky!_

"I just wanted to let her know that I was there for her." I plainly replied, admitting that I was the one who hugged her even though it was really the other way around. But hey, if I said that it was Artemis, who knows what'll happen.

"But what we don't get is that we saw her actually hugging you _back_! Shouldn't she have turned you to a squirrel or something?" Travis reasoned. And now that I think about it, he has a point. Why would Artemis really hug me back?

Just then, Connor laughed. "Duh, Travis! It's simple!" Travis and I looked at each other before looking at Connor, "It's because Percy is a half-brother of Orion, and Orion is a good friend of Artemis. Some says she even _loved_ him."

Travis nodded in agreement to what Connor just said. But to me, it seemed a little out of line. But now that I think about it, _was Artemis nice to me because of Orion?_ I couldn't bare the thought. _No, Artemis is not like that… is she?_

"Hey, Percy!" Travis and Connor said while waving their hands in front of me, "You okay?"

"You zoned out, Percy." Connor told me.

I blinked my eyes to get myself back together, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Gods of Olympus! Don't tell me you've fallen in love with Lady Artemis!" Travis shouted, and Connor gasped for air.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I plainly told them. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I said while getting up, "I might be needed at Olympus."

They looked at each other again and nodded, I don't have a good feeling about this.

"Okay, Percy, we'll let you go." Travis said

"But if we ever see you being suspicious again…" Connor continued

"Expect an interrogation." They both said in unison, and I did not like the sound of it. And before they could say more, I teleported away to Olympus.

And I still couldn't help but think: _was Artemis nice to me because of Orion?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 12!<strong>

**What do you think will happen next? Reviews, Comments, Suggestions, and Questions are all HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**To:**

**Umbra8191 – thanks! =)**

**Percy Jackson7 – Thanks! Although, I must say I'm flattered, but as I said before, YOU are the best. =)**

**Scion of Hades – Well, I'm glad to hear that your comp is not being stupid anymore. Thanks for the comments, hopefully – if nothing goes wrong again – I'll be able to update tomorrow. =)**

**Love y'all!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	14. C13: Artemis or Annabeth?

**Hey, everyone! Okay, first-off, I want to apologize (yet again) for not uploading yesterday. I had to go to my school early for enrolment to avoid the long lines, so I had no time to create a new chapter, and for this chapter being short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Artemis or Annabeth?<strong>

**Apollo's POV**

I never thought that my life could get this boring without my little sister Artemis.

I just finished my morning duties, so I went to the garden and sat at the foot of an olive tree, scribbling some haikus in my little notebook to kill some time and to keep my mind off of the things that I saw the day before yesterday.

Normally, after I finish my morning duties, I go and play with Artemis. [Although she says that it isn't playing but annoying or disturbing] But just a few hours ago, she left for an important mission to defeat Lamia and a bunch of gorgons. I know that Artemis can take care of herself, and even though I annoy her, I can't help but get worried about her going on this mission; she _is _my sister after all.

"Someone's missing their sister," I looked up from my notebook and saw Hestia looking down at me. "May I join you?"

I nodded and she sat down in front of me. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked her.

"I think it is _I _that can help _you_." she replied smiling at me. "You don't have to worry about Artemis; you of all people should know that she can take care of herself."

"I know that, Hestia." I replied smirking. "I know she can, but as her brother, I can't help but be worried about her."

Hestia nodded to me understandingly, "I understand you. The two of you being siblings and all, it's natural for you to act this way. But that is not what I meant."

I looked at her quizzically. "I don't understand you. What exactly do you mean?" I asked.

She was looking at me straight in my eyes without falter, "I meant about your vision."

"H-how did you…?" I stuttered, with my eyes wide and mouth agape.

She looked away from me, "I'm sorry but I overheard you and Triton talking yesterday." She then licked her lips and turned her gaze back to me, "You have to learn to let her go. Don't be selfish, because no matter what happens she'll still be your sister. Stop being overprotective of her, this time, don't interfere. Remember what happened to her the last ti-"

"Hestia." I interrupted, "I know what I must do. And besides, I can't do anything about it. I wasn't the only one who saw it."

She nodded at me and then stood up. "I trust your word for it. I must be going now, I also have duties to attend to." And with that, she walked away.

When she was out of sight, I resumed my scribbling. However, since Hestia has already brought up the issue I was trying to keep my mind off, I kept thinking about it instead of words for my haiku. So I just closed my notebook, and brought out my iPod and turned the volume up.

I've only been listening for almost two minutes until someone yanked out the earphones on my right ear. "Argh!" I whined, and saw Aphrodite smirking at me, holding my earphone. "That hurt!" I complained. She smirked even more then handed me back my earphone. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can." She was looking at me with sparkle in her eyes as if she was about to tell a story about a recent couple or something.

I sighed heavily, "Why are you going to talk to me about love?" I asked her.

She looked like she was taken aback by this but she recovered quickly and smiled again, "Because this concerns Artemis." When she said "Artemis", my instincts suddenly felt active and ready. "I see I got your attention"

"What about Artemis?" I asked her.

She smirked, "You have the gift of the prophecy, so I think you already know what happened last night between Percy and Artemis."

I rolled my eyes at her then stood up. "I can't bear another lecture, so I'm gonna go now." I said, and before she could even responded, I teleported away to sword arena, where I saw him, "Percy,"

He turned around to see who called him, when he saw that it was me, his eyes suddenly grew big, "A-Apollo," he greeted, his voice shaking. I smirked at this, maybe he thought that I was going to interrogate him about what happened last night.

I went closer to him and hooked my arm around his neck, "From your sudden behavior upon seeing me, I reckon that you're hiding something that you don't want me to know." I said while smirking deviously at him.

"What? There's nothing for me to hide from you." he responded.

But hey, I _am Apollo_, so I wouldn't let this pass. I released my hand from his neck. "Anything out of the ordinary happened… um, I don't know… yesterday? This morning? Or perhaps last night?"

After I said the words "last night", I noticed that he suddenly tensed and he started licking his lips repeatedly. _Gotcha!_

"Percy, let me remind you that I have the gift of the prophecy, so I see things. But of course, I want to know why they happened. So tell me."

_This is gonna be good…_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Oh, great! There's no escape with Apollo.

"Come on, Percy! I know that you kissed my beloved little sister. But the question here is _why_?" he asked looking straight into my eyes. I tried thinking of excuses, but I know that they wouldn't work. So I had no choice but to tell the truth, but I didn't want to so I just stayed silent.

Apollo was about to say something but then his phone started ringing. He scowled at it then turned to face me, "I guess we'll continue this later on. And by then, I'll make sure you'll answer my questions." He gave me a wink then teleported away.

I continued training until the clouds had started turning orange. I took a bottle of water and poured it on my head.

"Romantic," I heard someone say, I looked around and found Aphrodite, arms crossed leaning against a post. "What do you mean?" I asked her

"What you did to Artemis… last night?" she responded walking up to me.

"How'd you know?"

She giggled at me, "I _am _the goddess of love. I can see those things." She paused, "Do you really love Artemis?"

I looked at her, she sounded so serious which was not like her. "What do you mean? Of course, I love her!"

"Is it her that you love or are you just saying that to mend your broken heart?" I wanted to yell at her, I love Artemis. But now that I think about it, am I just saying it because I feel heartbroken. "Tell me, Percy. For once, I never encountered something like this before."

"Are you saying that I should get back with Annabeth?"

She shrugged, "A person's destiny is created by the person himself. But if I were you, I wouldn't take things to quickly. Lay back and think about it, who do you really love? Artemis or Annabeth? Annabeth or Artemis?"

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "I'll leave you now to your thoughts. Think about it, carefully." She then started walking out of the arena thinking about what she said.

_Artemis or Annabeth? Do I love Artemis or is it because of being broken hearted?_

I have to lay low for now. Think things through and hopefully make the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 13! Again, I apologize for not updating sooner, and for the shortness of this chapter.<strong>

**to: Neon Templar, scyther27 – Thanks!**

**Macomister – they wouldn't be the Stolls if they weren't. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait. =)**

**Sonysun – Thanks! Sorry for the wait**

**ffsah – really? Thanks! I'll do my best**

**HermesPotter – Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.**

**The Olympian Scribe, Mandalore, Umbra8191 – thanks for reviewing!**

**Masterassassian – Thanks! I'm sorry for the wait though**

**xXxrouxXx – Sorry bout that, but I am planning on uploading at least once every other day now since I have to start preparing for school, and Thanks!**

**PercyxArtemis – Thanks! And about your question, I might just place that when Artemis returns from her mission**

**Percy Jackson7 – Thanks! I'll see what I can do… =)**

**Sorry for the wait. Please suggest for the next chapters, I'm almost out of ideas. Hehehe**

**So, who should Percy pick? Artemis or Annabeth?**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	15. C14: Aphrodite and Apollo Together

**Hey, Everyone! I am so so so so so so SORRY for not updating for 2 days. I've been busy with some housework and couldn't find time. I'm also sorry for jamming in too many names on one message below.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please suggest for future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Aphrodite and Apollo Together (Uh-oh. This is NOT good)<strong>

**Percy's POV**

It's been 3 weeks now since I accepted immortality.

During those three weeks, I've spent most of the time helping out at camp than at Olympus, but the gods didn't seem to mind as long as I always show myself during council meetings. I've also been thinking about what Aphrodite asked me before… Artemis or Annabeth, and my answer is still the same… Artemis.

I just finished teaching sword fighting, and since I had a free period until lunch time, I decided to drop by the Athena cabin to check on the blueprints for the finishing touches of my palace, and it just so happened that I have to pass by the archery range where the Hunters of Artemis were.

"Hey, Percy!" Thalia called out. I stopped and waved at her, she then came up to me. "It was really nice of you to have helped Annabeth get back to her old self. She's happy again, ever since you talked with her 3 weeks ago."

I smiled at her, "Annabeth and I may no longer be together but that doesn't mean that she's no longer my friend."

She smiled back at me, "Anyway, the hunters and I are going to leave by lunch time. We just received permission from Lady Artemis, - "

"Artemis can still talk to you even though she's on a mission? " I interrupted.

"Never mind that," she snapped, "anyway, can you watch Annabeth for me?"

I laughed at her, "Annabeth's a big girl. She'll be alright."

"I know that, but if she ever goes back into _that_ state again, I want you to be there for her, okay?" I nodded, "Well, I better get back to the hunters, see you soon." And with that, she sprinted off.

As I made my way to the Athena cabin, I couldn't help but think about Artemis… come to think of it, it has also been almost a month since I last saw her. I just hope that she succeeded, she's alright, and that she'll come back soon. _I really miss her_.

When I was about to knock on the door, Annabeth opened it.

"Percy," she greeted looking surprised to see me there. " I was about to go and look for you. I have the blueprints ready, want to see them now?" she asked me.

I nodded and she opened the door for me to go in.

She started showing me the final touches for my almost finished palace. Every now and then she would explain the features they have and etcetera. When she finished, she looked at me and asked, "So, is it okay?"

I smiled at her, "It's more than okay; It's perfect! It's more than what I imagined it to be, it's even better." She smiled back at me. "So, when will the palace be totally done?"

"As soon as I get this to Tyson in the next 15 minutes, your palace will be done before lunch." She replied proudly.

I was so grateful to her that I hugged her and twirled her around, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Annabeth!" when I realized what I was doing, I immediately let her down, "Sorry 'bout that."

Her cheeks started showing a light shade of red, "It's – It's okay." She stammered. When she finally regained her composure, she turned back to her table and rolled the blueprints. "Gotta get this to Tyson, so that all will be finished before lunch, want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." I responded and started heading toward the door but she stopped me.

"Percy," she called out to me, I turned to face her.

"A-Annabeth? Is something the matter?" I asked her because she looked so different. Just a minute ago, she was this jolly girl but when I turned around, she looked like there was something gravely bothering her.

She seemed to have noticed the concern in my voice so she smiled, "One last time?" she asked me. I didn't really understand what she said, "Um, I don't understand."

She walked up to me. She placed her left hand on my shoulder, and her right at the back of my head. "Um, Annabeth? What are you –"But before I could finish what I was about to say, she placed her lips to mine. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do, I wasn't moving because I couldn't. _What's going on?_

We stayed like that for about 4 seconds until the door burst open, showing Travis and Connor "Hey Percy!" they greeted.

When they saw what was happening, they stood there not knowing what to do, eyes wide open and mouth agape. Annabeth, immediately pulled away. "Travis, Connor." She plainly greeted.

"Hel-lo" responded Connor obviously shocked from what he just witnessed. "We were, uh, looking for Percy. And Thalia told us that you were, uh, here."

"And we, uh, just wanted to ask you some… things… privately?" Travis continued.

"Yeah… yeah, I'll be there. I'll just accompany Annabeth in bringing the blueprints to Tyson." I responded when I finally gained my composure back.

"You guys go on," Annabeth said, "I can manage alone. Besides, it seems they want to ask you something important." And with that, she sprinted off to the canoe lake. When she was out of sight, Connor and Travis both studied me, their eyebrows raised.

"What was that about?" Travis asked.

"What's going on?" Connor also asked.

I exhaled deeply. _Looks like I'm gonna have to explain myself to these two . . . again._

"Can we not talk here?" I asked, because just being in a cabin of someone else without them was a little uncomfortable.

They looked at each other and nodded. "We can use cabin 11." Travis offered as he gestured for the door. I nodded and started thinking about different alibis I could use to their questions, or how I could get out of them.

When we were a few steps from the Hermes cabin, we saw someone sitting by the railing at the cabin's porch. It was Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter. When she saw us, she slipped off the railing and started walking towards us.

"Travis, Connor, Percy." She greeted us.

"Awe, Katie, waiting for me?" Travis asked. And I could've sworn I saw Katie blush from it.

"Actually, I was waiting for you _and _Connor. Chiron asked me to call the both of you to the big house, probably another prank of yours." She replied bravely to Travis. She then looked at me, "If it's okay, Percy, I have to borrow these two."

"Yeah, it's fine. We can always talk later. And besides, I might be needed at Olympus." I replied to her. I also made a mental note to thank Katie later for saving me there.

The twins glared at me. Unfortunately, they didn't like it. "I guess, you guys have to go now, Chiron's waiting." I told them, because the twins' looks at me weren't faltering, and if looks could kill, the Stolls could've done so to me.

They nodded and left, after a while, I teleported to the entrance of the throne room at Olympus.

"Made up your mind yet?" someone asked. I turned and saw Aphrodite. I bit my lip and nodded. She seemed to have understood that I'm still choosing Artemis over Annabeth. "You do know that I saw that kiss between you and Annabeth, right?"

"Are you trying to confuse Percy?" someone joined in… it was Apollo. _Oh gods, this is worse than Travis and Connor._

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo's POV<strong>

I saw Aphrodite approach Percy. It looked like they were having a rather serious conversation. I walked up to them and heard Aphrodite say something about seeing Annabeth and Percy kissed, so I joined in.

"Are you trying to confuse Percy?" I asked them. They both looked at me shocked because they hadn't noticed me walk up to them.

"I'm not trying to confuse Percy, Apollo. I'm just making sure that he knows where he's headed. Besides, you said so yourself that the future could change. You foresaw Percy and Artemis kiss a-" Aphrodite responded but was cut off by Percy.

"Hold on. Apollo, you foresaw the kiss – how it happened?" Percy asked me

I flashed Percy a smile. "I knew that it was going to happen, but I didn't know how it would happen. Pretty unexpected and unpredictable, huh?"

Percy fell silent for a while, as if thinking of something. And when he finally came to a conclusion, he burst out, "So that was the unexpected thing that Triton told me about!" Aphrodite and I rolled our eyes at him as if saying _Isn't it obvious?_

"Anyway, Percy," Aphrodite started changing the topic, "What did you feel when you kissed Annabeth?"

"Well, it all came as a shock to me, but I felt . . . nothing," Percy started.

I noticed someone coming up to us so I quickly changed the question, "So Percy," I began and he looked at me, "Are you sure about my sister?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Of course! I know that should've told you about what happened to Artemis and I since you're her brother, and I'm sorry. But I do know that I love Artemis and nothing will change that." He replied proudly.

I must say that I was impressed by it, and so was Aphrodite from her approving nod. And as I looked behind Percy, the someone was nearer now, within hearing range. "It's okay, Percy. I have to say that I'm really impressed by you. So, if Artemis would break her vow, I would be glad if it was for someone like you."

After I said it, the two of them looked really shocked. "So, Apollo, you mean you're giving Percy your blessing?" Aphrodite asked.

I nodded, Percy smiled and thanked me, and Aphrodite looked rather happy, too. "And Percy?" I asked, he looked at me, "I know that you haven't seen Artemis for almost a month now," I paused.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I really miss her."

"So what would you say or do to her the moment you see her again?" I continued. Aphrodite looked at me confused so I made a small gesture pointing behind Percy and she got the message.

"Why?" Percy asked me.

Aphrodite answered for me, "Well, maybe because you did ask her to be your lover, after all an-"

"What?" I asked interrupting Aphrodite, "You asked her already?"

"I-I thought you knew," Percy reasoned.

I was about to say something but Aphrodite snapped at me. "As I was saying, you did ask her to be your lover and there's the chance she might say yes. So, what'll you do if, for example, you see her today?"

Percy nodded and smiled, "I'd just ask her about her adventures, maybe. Hug her, too if okay."

"What do you mean "Hug her if okay"?" I asked.

"Well, she might not appreciate a male hugging her since she's still bound to her vow." He replied.

Aphrodite smiled, "Well, you already kissed her without permission before. So why not just hug her?"

"About the kiss, I didn't know what I was thinking, and it came as a shock to her so she wasn't able to react that much. And besides, I respect her. If she doesn't want to, then it's fine with me."

"Thank you." someone said.

And at that instant, Percy blushed and slowly turned around to face that someone. _This is gonna be good._

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 14!<strong>

**Sorry, again for not updating sooner.**

**To: joe saint, HermesPotter, scyther27, ESMT, pussycat, PercyxArtemis, Son of Perseus and Artemis, Macomister, a gray catseye – Thanks. We'll se what'll happen next. ;)**

**Desperateforpercabeth, artemisisahunter –but I'm not sure about your request. Something tells me that you're just one person. Thanks for the comments, though! **

**Kormk – thanks! Sorry for updating late, though.**

**TheWarHunterBowsToNobody – thanks for the suggestion and answer. I shall make an opening for your suggestion so please stay tuned. =)**

**xXxrouxXx – thanks for answering, and for the praise. you are right that it'll be like other fics but I'm planning on doing a twist. Any suggestions?**

**Umbra8191 – thanks! =)**

**Percy Jackson7 – please don't! I'm planning on a little twist, so please stay tuned… =)**

**TheGamerDude – Thanks! I do try and upload everyday but since the opening of school is nearing, I'm starting to slow down. Maybe you guys could help me by giving some suggestions to make me think faster.**

**I might not be able to upload tomorrow because I have to attend a staffers' meeting of our school newspaper. But I can promise that one day delay is equal to one chapter.**

**Please don't forget to make suggestions to help me update faster… I'm almost out of ideas.**

**Please don't hesitate to Review, Comment, Suggestion, or Question. They are all HIGHLY APPRECIATED. Love y'all**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	16. C15: You have got to be kidding me!

**Hey there! I am SOOOOOO Sorry, yet again, for not uploading. Our meeting lasted until yesterday and I didn't have time to write a chapter during then from lack of time and me feeling dead tired.**

**I tried making this chapter longer to make it up to you guys, hope that it's okay.**

**So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: You have got to be kidding me!<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I know that voice . . . it couldn't be her. Or could it?

I looked at Apollo for reassurance that it wasn't the person who I think it was, but his wide annoying devious grin was plastered on his face confirming that it _is_ her so I looked at Aphrodite but she was no better than Apollo.

I could feel the redness of my face, as if my head was about to explode. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face her. "H-hey, Artemis." I stuttered.

"Perseus," she greeted me back.

I took another deep breath and tried to compose myself. "When did you arrive from your mission?"

"2 hours ago." She responded, "So – "

"There you three are!" shouted Ares interrupting Artemis in the process. "The council is about to start. Can't you go any slower?" he asked then went inside the throne room.

We all rolled our eyes at him, and just went inside without another word spoken to each other.

Once we were all settled in our respective thrones, Zeus began the meeting. "Gods and goddesses, I believe you all know the reason why we are all gathered here today." He paused, "It is because we are going to have a short briefing about Artemis' latest mission." He then looked at Artemis, "If you please."

Artemis nodded and began, from when she arrived to her meeting with Lamia and the gorgons. Every once in a while, some gods or goddesses would question or comment in the middle of the story and Artemis answers them surely.

"Percy . . . Percy!" Dad called to me in a whisper, I looked to my left where my dad was. When I was finally looking at me he whispered, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay." I whispered back.

"You've just been staring at Artemis; I doubt that you were and are listening."

It was only then that I realize that I really wasn't listening to what Artemis or the others were saying before my dad called me. I was only looking at Artemis – studying her - the persistent look in her eyes, the way her lips moved when she talks, and the bravery she's showing.

But that wasn't the only thing I was thinking while looking at Artemis. I was also thinking about Annabeth, too. I don't know why but for some reason, I got confused when she kissed me a few hours ago. I can't hide the fact that I did feel anything but I don't know what.

I shook all of my thoughts away, they might notice that I wasn't paying attention so I started paying attention. Artemis, I believe, was nearing the end of her story.

" . . . and battled Lamia. However, she got away." Pandemonium broke out. "She jumped off a cliff, but when I looked down, she was nowhere to be seen."

"So that means we don't know where she is or where she'll be next." Hermes concluded and Artemis nodded grimly in response.

The gods and goddesses all started speaking at once. It was only Artemis and I who were not talking, that is until Artemis spoke out, "However," she began and all looked in her way, "I know what, or rather who her next target is."

"Is it I?" Poseidon asked.

Artemis shook her head no then dropped her gaze on me. After a while, all the other gods did, too. That was when I finally got the message.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no!" I said standing up. "Why me? I don't even know her much less do anything to her!"

Apollo placed a hand on my arm. I nodded and sat down again. "But why me?" I asked again.

We all looked at Artemis for answers; she was just looking at me. After a few seconds she opened her mouth to speak. "Because you are a child of Poseidon, and one of the few ones who stood up to Hera and survived, and for being one of the demigods to become a god - which is a very rare opportunity."

"So what does she want with me?" I asked still not getting it.

"Not want," Athena joined in, "But _do_."

I still didn't get it, that was until Ares spoke up, "Lamia wants you dead, you moron!"

That took a few seconds to settle in. "B-but I can't die, right? I mean, I'm immortal after all."

"But she can fatally hurt you thus making you feel so much hurt that you would wish that you could die." Hephaestus informed me.

I licked my lips nervously. Everyone was silent that you could almost hear a pin drop.

"As much as I hate his guts," Ares spoke again, "We can't let that happen." I was shocked by this. Everyone turned their heads and looked at him. Apparently, they all, too, were shocked.

"But how did she find out about Percy?" Aphrodite inquired.

We all again turned to Artemis for answers. "Maybe you are forgetting that she also has the gift of the prophecy."

"But she doesn't know where to find Percy. She also doesn't know that Olympus is here at the Empire State Building." Poseidon commented.

I looked at Artemis. Her head was down but I could see her biting her lips. After a few seconds, she looked at Athena and they seem to have a silent conversation.

"Oh no." Athena mumbled and Artemis nodded.

"A- Athena?" I asked.

Athena continued, "Lamia . . . she's making us choose between saving the children and saving Percy. If we choose to hide Percy, she'll continue on killing. If we choose the children, then we must surrender Percy."

"Then we shall save the children." I said finally. "I'll find Lamia and face her on my own. I'll kill her and put an end to this. I will not allow anymore children to die because of me." _Wow! I didn't know that I could say things like that!_

"Woah, Percy! Have you been eating red meat? Or are you just high?" Apollo asked.

Everyone was silent. Apparently, they also shrugged off Apollo's joke. They were probably thinking about what I just said.

"You have 4 – 6 weeks to prepare." Artemis broke the silence looking at me intently with those silver eyes in her adult form. "Lamia promised that she will not bother any people between those months. So you are sure to have peace in the first 4 weeks, but be prepared for the next 2 weeks for any attack."

I nodded as I understood what she said.

"Then you shall train within those weeks, Percy." Zeus joined. "You may choose to train here or at your father's palace."

"No," I responded. They all looked at me questioningly, "I wish to train at Camp Half-Blood. That is where I first trained and that is where I'll always train. With the help of your children – except for some goddesses – " I quickly added seeing as though Hera was about to kill me.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Dad asked me.

I nodded. "The demigods will be enough to help me." I paused then looked at Artemis, "And if possible. . . Artemis," she looked at me, "could the hunters be there to help me, too?"

She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"And of course, Percy" Apollo interrupted smirking; "We'll all find time to drop by and help, too."

All the gods and goddesses nodded and with that the meeting was adjourned. Everyone got up and left. After a minute of thinking, I stood up, and shrunk to my size. After that, dad came to me [also in normal size] to talk to me.

"Percy, I trust you. Do your best and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

I nodded and gave him my thanks.

"Perseus?" someone from behind called me, I turned around and saw Artemis in her 18-year-old form. "Do you have moment?" I nodded.

"Well then, I better get back to my palace. I'll see the both of you later. Percy, Artemis." Dad said. Artemis and I nodded then Dad teleported away.

I turned back to Artemis, "Walk with me?" I asked and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

After Poseidon left, Perseus and I walked out of the throne room and headed to who knows where.

"Spoken like a true god back there." I said starting the conversation.

He stifled a laugh. "I myself was shocked from what I just said there." He paused, "So anyway, what'd you want to talk about?"

I looked at him but his eyes were fixed on the horizon in front of us and he seemed rather nervous about something. I was about to open my mouth to ease the tension until I felt something; a presence. No – there are two of them. It must be Apollo and Aphrodite.

"Perseus," I whispered, "I can feel someone watching us. Maybe it's Apollo and Aphrodite. Act natural." I warned him and he nodded.

He turned to face me. He must've seen one of them since he grew tense.

"I was just going to ask when you'll need the hunters." I said.

His faced dropped a little. He seemed disappointed, "As soon as possible."

I nodded. "Very well, I shall contact them now." I paused then whispered, "I have to speak with you later at camp. Is that okay?" he thought for a while then nodded."Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some hunters to contact."

I was about to leave but he then stopped me, "Artemis?" I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked concerned. He looked really worried about something.

He hesitated at first but then gave in,"Can I ask you a favor?" I nodded. He bit his lower lip then spoke, "Can you train with me during those weeks?"

I was taken aback by his request. "Perseus, ar - " I began but he cut me off.

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me "Percy"? Don't be too formal with me." he said lightening up a little but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"But are you okay?" I asked him, it was obvious that he wasn't but I wanted to know why. "You seem rather nervous or worried about something."

"I'll just tell you later at camp, okay? Now, about my question..." he asked smirking.

I though about it for a minute, "I also have duties to perform during the day. I can't just leave." I reasoned out.

"Then at night. You usually hunt with your hunters at night, and since they'll be staying at camp, you won't go hunting then you can help me train then." he responded. "Please, Artemis? It'll be perfect since the moon and the ocean are connected and our powers will be stronger at night."

I hesitated at first but gave in. He did, after all, made a point. "Very well then. We shall begin our training tonight."

"I'll see you at camp then?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, Comment, Suggestion or Question (if any). They are all HIGHLY APPRECIATED.<strong>

**Thanks to those who suggested, faved, and alerted this story and I! Please suggest more ideas!**

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

**To: Macomister – hahaha, glad you liked it. =)**

**GleekPJOFreak – Thanks! I'll try to update sooner, so please help me and suggest ideas. =)**

**A gray catseye – Hope this answers your question. Thanks!**

**ffsah1 – sorry but, the last chapter was NOT the twist. ;) I'll try to update soon so please suggest. =)**

**Umbra8191, CoffeeBeans007, Hanzo of the Salamander – Thanks! Please help me and suggest. =)**

**xXxrouxXx – Thanks for the suggestion. I really loved it, and I know what to do with it. So I hope you stay tuned! =) I even got more ideas for some future chapters because of you. So thank YOU! oh, and Thanks for reviewing!**

**PercyxArtemis – Thanks! You helped a lot. I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, I've been really busy. Thanks for Reviewing! =)**

**Muse of Olympians – Don't worry. There will be more. =)**

**Alice, Thalicolover4ever– Thanks for reviewing! Please stay tuned for more.**

**Kormk – I tried my best to prolong this one. Hope you liked it. =)**

**Scyther27, Percy Jackson7 – Thanks! I'm sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Pussycat – Thanks! Well, we'll just have to see. About your friend, I hope it's fine with her. =)**

**The Gamer Dude – okay. Well, thanks for the warning. =) And thanks for the comment! So two people are using that account?**

**Son of Perseus and Artemis – hahaha… maybe sometime he will. ;)**

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

**So tell me what you think! Love y'all!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	17. C16: Settling the Scales K&T, & no H

**Hey y'all! I know you might be tired of my constant apologies but I still want to say that I AM SO DEEPLY SORRY for not updating for 4(?) days. This chapter has been ready the day after my last update but due to the heavy storm from a typhoon that hit my country, my internet connection was out since then and has only returned yesterday but I was using a different comp.**

**QUICK FACT : Lamia is a daemon who devours children. Some says she's a daughter of Poseidon, some a granddaughter. The reason why she devours children is because Hera killed Lamia and Zeus' child/ren. Devastation struck and that made her that. I also read something saying that she's part snake(?), I don't remember but something like that.**

**But hopefully, this LONG chapter will make it up to y'all!**

**So here it is, Chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Settling the Scales [Katie and Travis, and (no!) Hermes] <strong>

**Percy's POV**

After Artemis left, I braced myself for whatever questions Apollo and Aphrodite were gonna ask. Knowing them, since they heard our conversation, they were going to interrogate me.

5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

And on cue, an arm was flung around my shoulders. "Hey, Percy." Apollo greeted with a devious smirk.

"So?" Aphrodite inquired, "What did you talk about."

I breathed deeply. _Gods, they are so persistent._ "She just asked me when I'll need the hunters for my training. That's all – all about my training." I responded.

They looked at each other. They seem to agree that I was lying even though I wasn't.

"Oh really?" Apollo asked. "Then how come – "

"Apollo!" someone called out. It was Hermes, "Iris asked me to look for you. She said something about a bet, I didn't really pay attention."

Apollo's eyes grew wide. He cursed under his breath then faced us again, "I shall get back to you on that. You're lucky that I forgot to do something." he said while glaring at me. He then teleported away.

"Oh and Aphrodite," Hermes added, "Nike wants to speak with you about . . . something. I forgot." He shrugged

"Oh yes, yes. I was expecting that." She then turned to me, too. Sent me a knowing smiled then teleported away.

I sighed. Thankfully, I was saved by someone again.

"You seem to be getting along quite good with those two." Hermes remarked. I didn't notice that he was still there.

"Huh? Um, I guess you could say that." I responded with a small laugh.

He looked at me as if I were some kind of unknown specimen. "You like her, don't you?" he asked.

"W-who?" I stuttered, feeling my sweat about to drop.

"I heard you like Artemis." He responded casually like it was the most obvious thing since they were born.

"Who told you? Was it Apollo or Aphrodite?" I asked so surprised by what he just said. I can't believe that Apollo and Aphrodite would tell everyone that. Especially Apollo, since he knows that Zeus might blow up the whole world if he finds out that Artemis has a lover. What more if he finds out that the lover is _me_?

He was just smirking at me, deviously, to be specific. "Who told you?" I asked again.

His smirk grew even wider, "_You _just did, Percy. _You_ just told me that you like Artemis."

"Wha . . . I, uh . . . um . . . uh . . . " I tried forming sentences, but failed. I was dumbstruck. _I can't believe I was outsmarted that easily_. When my 'talking skills' returned, I managed to ask a question. "What gave it away?"

He smiled sheepishly, "You couldn't take your eyes off of her during the council meeting. I doubt that you were even listening during the first half." _Oh, great! "_But no worries, Percy. I won't tell anyone about it." He added after he noticed me getting embarrassed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "But how did you do that? The outsmarting thing?" I asked

"tsk, tsk," he said while wiggling his index finger in front of me. "Percy, maybe you're forgetting that I am the god of Trickery? So, it's a natural talent."

"Oh," I said, really really embarrassed now.

"By the way," he added, "Before I forget, Poseidon asked me to tell you that Chiron and the demigods are all ready to help you train. They're already expecting you." I nodded. "And Percy, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure," I responded.

"Demeter asked me to deliver this but since you're going to camp half-blood, could you tell my son, Travis, to stay away from that Katie girl?" he asked. "Apparently, Demeter doesn't like their relationship."

I was taken aback by this, "They're already together?" I asked

Hermes shrugged, "I don't think so. Besides, I don't think that it would be wise to mingle with your child's life, right? I mean, a demigod's life is so short; we should at least let them be happy. So we should just leave them be."

I nodded understandingly, "Although I can't relate with the child thing, I agree with you."

He smiled, "You better get going, Percy. A lot of people – er, and immortals – are waiting for you. And remember, I want to be kept updated by this 'you and Artemis' thing, okay?"

_Just great, another god added to the intriguing group._

Before he could say anything else, I teleported down to the canoe lake at camp.

Once there, I breathed in the fresh water scent. As I was about to turn around and head to the big house, I saw a blonde girl sitting by the shore – the girl whom I owed a 'thank you' -. "Hey, Katie!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I went to the canoe lake to take my mind off of things and to ease my anger at the Stoll brothers.

I was thinking about what plant to grow next when someone shouted my name, "Hey, Katie!" I turned my head and saw a grinning Percy coming towards me. I stood up and greeted him. "Hi, Per – I mean, Lord Perseus." I corrected myself.

"Please. I prefer to be called 'Percy' than 'Lord Perseus'. It's too . . . formal." He responded.

I nodded. "I've heard that you have an upcoming quest and you need the camp's help to train you. May I know what you're up against?" I asked.

"To be honest, Katie, I myself don't exactly know." He paused looking at the lake, "All I know is I'm up against Lamia and that she is my half sister – a daughter of Poseidon. She's a daemon who devours children. And right now, she wants to kill me along with a bunch of gorgons supporting her."

For the first time since I met him, I could see that he was nervous. But on second thought, who wouldn't be? "How come she's after you?" I asked

He shrugged, "Jealousy, maybe." He looked at me, "Maybe because Poseidon paid more attention to me than he did to her, or me surviving Hera's range without turning to some kind of freak, or me becoming a god? I'm not really sure."

"Don't worry, Percy. We'll do the best we can to help." I offered him and he smiled.

"What're you doing here anyway?" he asked, "I mean, you're always at the strawberry fields."

Just thinking about why I was here at the lake angered me. Percy must've noticed it and he knew right away the answer to his question, "What'd the Stolls do this time?" he asked.

I breathed deeply to calm myself down before answering, "Oh nothing, they just painted all the plants in my cabin black. At least now, they're assigned to kitchen duty for 2 weeks." I responded calmly as I could.

"Speaking of the Stolls, " he began, "Katie, is something going on between you and Travis?" he asked.

I was seriously taken aback by this. I could feel a wave of heat spreading across my face, probably from anger. "War. That's what's happening between me and him. And don't forget his brother Connor. They are both so . . . urgh!"

Percy stifled a laugh, "I see you get along well with them," he said sarcastically. "But that's not what I mean. Do you like him?"

"You're kidding right? I mean, Travis Stoll. TRAVIS STOLL?" I said near to screaming. I must've frightened Percy a little because he held his hands up in surrender.

"What about Travis Stoll?" _You have got to be kidding me?_ I thought. I whirled around and saw him, grinning like a lunatic along with his brother. _Speaking of the devil_.

The Stolls came up to us still grinning, "Now, why were you talking about me?" Travis asked.

"Katie, don't tell me that you like Travis!" Connor said after an exaggerated gasp.

I rolled my eyes at them, "I do not!"

"So – " Percy interrupted, probably to ease my anger, "What are the two of you doing here?"

They both looked at him and their grins grew even wider. Percy then breathed in and looked away as if avoiding something that the Stolls would say. I mean, who wouldn't?

I just shrugged it off and asked the same question to them. They returned their gaze on me and it was Connor who replied, "We feel like it."

Lucky for them, Chiron arrived before I started to strangle them. "Katie, Miranda and your other siblings need your help at the strawberry field." He told me, then looked at the Stoll brothers, "Connor, Travis, why are you here? You should be helping out at the kitchen."

"But – " They both started to protest but Chiron gave them a determined look, "Okay." They gave up.

"I'll go on ahead," I said. "I'll see you guys later. Percy, Chiron." I greeted them. I turned to the Stoll brothers and rolled my eyes at them. Then, I left to help my siblings at the strawberry fields.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis' POV<strong>

I watched as Katie Gardner's figure was retreating back to the cabins.

When she was finally out of sight, I returned my gaze on Percy and gave him my signature smirk. He grew tense because he knows that we were going to interro – ah, I mean, ask him questions.

Connor and I were about to begin asking but Chiron said something before us, "Percy, would it be alright if your training with the demigods will be tomorrow? So that we could adjust their schedules and give them time to prepare." Chiron asked.

Percy nodded in response, "Of course. I'm already asking too much, anyway so it's just fair to let them get ready. Thanks."

Chiron then turned and faced Connor and I. "Shouldn't the two of you be in the kitchen now?" he asked us.

"Well, can't it wait until later?" Connor and I asked but Chiron gave us another determined look that said _if you won't go now, you two will be in more trouble_. So with that, we sighed, said our goodbyes to Percy, and started to go to the kitchen with Chiron trotting beside us.

"Hey, Travis!" Percy called out. I turned around and faced him, "Yeah?

"Hermes asked me to pass on a message – "

"Great!" Connor interrupted, "Travis gets a message from dad and I don't" he said fake pouting.

" – from Demeter." Percy continued looking at Connor, and I noticed Connor mouthed the word 'oh'.

I stifled a laugh but asked him to continue, "What is it, anyway?" I asked.

Before answering me, he looked at Connor and Chiron and asked them to go on ahead because it was something I might not want anyone else to hear. Connor looked at me questioningly and I shrugged at him because I myself don't know what Percy's talking about.

Chiron nodded understandingly and took Connor with him, who was yapping complaints as to why he would start ahead without me.

When they were out of sight, I turned back at Percy, "So, will you tell me now?" I asked.

He looked at me then smirked, which I find rather creepy because he never smirked that way except when he knows something that he could use as . . . oh no, what could it be?

"Tell me, Travis, what can you say about Katie?" he inquired still smirking.

I looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean by that?"

His smirk grew even wider, "Do you like Katie?" I looked at him shocked and mouth agape. "Gotcha!"

"What are you talking about, Percy? I do NOT like Katie Gardner!" I protested.

"Oh really?" he asked still smirking, "Then how come you're blushing? Come on, Travis, you're a better liar than that. I know you like her. Admit it." he teased.

I have to admit that I never thought of it that way. I mean, sure, Katie's pretty but . . . "Ok fine," I admitted, "maybe I like her. So what?" I asked.

"Well, Hermes asked me to tell you that Demeter wants you to stay away from Katie." He said trying to sound disappointed but I just rolled my eyes at him. "But hey, if you truly love Katie then you won't care whatever her godly parent says. You should fight for your love." He advised me.

I rolled my eyes at him again and smirked. "You mean just like you and Lady Artemis? Although the difference is that Zeus doesn't know it, but if he does, you're willing to die just for her?" I teased.

He blushed a dark shade of red, "Of course, because I love her. And besides, I don't really care what Zeus says. Whether he likes me for Artemis or not, I don't care."

"Then maybe you should care about this one," someone joined. Percy and I turned to see who it was. Ha! Speaking of the goddess.

I bowed, "Lady Artemis," I greeted. She nodded, smiled, then asked me to stand up.

"A child of Hermes, are you not?" I nodded. "I see you have some features similar to your father's."

I smiled and nodded my thanks. "If you don't mind, Lady Artemis, I have to go now and help my brother." She nodded. "Excuse me then, Lady Artemis, Percy." I nodded and left.

I really didn't want to leave then, but hey, I also don't want to be a third wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV<strong>

After the child of Hermes said goodbye, I turned and looked at Percy who was still looking at his retreating figure.

"Very respectful that son of Hermes, I see that every demigod here is like that. Chiron brought all of you up well." I commented, this time looking at the figure, too then looking at Perseus when I felt his eyes on me.

"Yeah, Chiron did." He smiled nervously. "Um, Artemis, how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Does it matter how much I heard?" I asked. "Was there something that I should not have heard?"

"Well, you'll know all of them eventually or you already know them. So I guess, it's nothing." He responded. "Anyway, what do you mean that I 'should care about this one'? What is it, is it from Zeus?"

I nodded, "Father asked me to give you something. It would be really helpful for your mission, however, he asked me to keep it first and give it to you _on_ the day of the mission before your departure."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Zeus? I mean, he doesn't care about me – no, he _hates_ me."

I shrugged. "Anyway, the hunters have already arrived. Chiron told me that your training will be tomorrow, so I also informed the hunters about that."

"Thanks," he responded. "And Artemis, if you'd like, we could also start our training tomorrow. I know how tired you are, you just returned from your solo mission after all." He offered.

I smiled. "Wouldn't you be so tired then? Demigods and my hunters will train you tomorrow; it might be too much for you already, then at night we'll train? I don't know about that."

"Are you saying that we should train tonight? Wouldn't it be bad for you?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be alright, and it's up to you. But I reckon that it would be best to start tonight so that your body would not be stressed too much."

He thought about it for a while, "Ok then, but I don't want you to push yourself, so maybe 2 hours?" I nodded. "Can you come at 9:30 then, here by the lake?" I nodded again.

Somewhere in the distance, a conch horn was blown. "It's lunch time," Perseus informed me, "will you be staying?"

I shook my head no, "I can't. I have to get back to Olympus and try to finish as much of my duties as I can. But I'll be back by 5 to check on my hunters."

He nodded understandingly. "Back on Olympus, you said you needed to tell me something. Could you tell it now before you go?"

I thought about it. "I don't think we can discuss them now."

"Them?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, them. The time won't be enough. And besides, they can wait until later."

"Okay then." He paused, "And Artemis, have you – um, have you uh . . ." he stuttered, and right then I knew what he was going to ask me about.

I gave him a small smile, "Actually, that is a part of 'them'. I think it would be better to not get distracted before we discuss the other parts, so we should discuss everything later."

"Will the answer be dreadful?" he asked nervously.

I shrugged, "I don't know. It's up to you to decipher it. But for now, I have to go. I'll see you later." And before he could say another words, I teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go . . . What do you guys think? Any Reviews, Comments, &amp; Suggestions will be appreciated and Questions will be answered. So please don't hesitate.<strong>

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==oo==oo==oo==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

**to: xXxrouxXx - of course you are! Thanks for commenting, and I greatly apologize for the delay. =)**

**ffsah1 - =)) Thanks! Actually, that was a small twist but the bigger twistS still lay ahead. So please stay tuned, and sorry for the delay.**

**Muse of the Olympians - =)) of course, there will be more. Thanks for the support!**

**buzzy wuzzy - Thanks! hopefully, this chapter answered your question: 'who is lamia' . But if you'd like, you may search it on wikipedia for further understanding. :) And yes, "epically" is indeed a word. (^_^)**

**pussycat3 - Thanks! So, what did your friend think when she read it? I hope she won't hate me when the time comes. . about mentioning you, no prob. I do that so that the reviewers would be encouraged to comment more and so that I could communicate with you guys!**

**Macomister - and what might that be? :) thanks for reviewing!**

**Hanzo of Salamander - Thanks! sorry about the delay, though.**

**PercyxArtemis - Thanks for the review, support, & understanding. I've been really busy since school will start on the 6th here, so I have to prepare. And thanks, really for the suggestion. Thanks also for the comment!**

**Percy Jackson7 - Thanks! please stay tuned for more. =)**

**scyther27 - thanks! I'm sorry though if it took a while for me to update and that this chapter doesn't contain Percy's training. But I promise that the next chapter will tell it. =)**

**a gray catseye - Thanks! Well, the next chapter shall reveal what they're gonna say to each other. As for Apollo, I'm still unsure of that. But stay tuned for more. =)**

**Gold Testament - Thanks! sorry for the delay though. =)**

**=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==oo=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o**

**Hope that it's okay that I added a little Tratie here [sorry, but I'm a fan!] but don't worry, it's a part of the story. ;)**

**Any Suggestions for the next chapter/s? please don't hesitate. Love y'all!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	18. C17: Interruption

**Sorry again for waiting so long... some things happened... but now I'm back!**

**This Chapter is shorter than the last time but no worries, the next chapter will be better!**

**So here's chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Interruption<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I made my way to the dining pavilion contemplating. Contemplating about what will happen tonight.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth greeted as she walked beside me.

I looked at her and smiled, "Uh, hey, Annabeth."

"You seem to be thinking about something big. Did I disturb you? Should I go?" she asked me, concerned.

"Huh? No, no. It's okay, I was just thinking about my training." I responded, "Anyway, did you want to talk about something?"

She nodded, "Tyson informed me that your palace is finished. Everything from the outside to the inside." She proudly informed me.

I smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks, Annabeth, really! I can't wait to see it."

She smiled back, "No prob. . . and Percy?" she asked suddenly sounding serious. I turned my head and saw that she was probably 3 steps behind me. She was looking down; apparently, the ground just caught her attention. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm, uh. . . I'm sorry about a while ago, back at my cabin?" she said glumly, "I shouldn't have done that."

The way she said it and the look in her eyes, I knew that she was awfully sorry. I took two steps towards her then placed my hands on her shoulders, slowly, she looked up at me. "Don't worry about it, okay? It's okay." I said, trying to ease her guilt.

She gave me a weak smile and I took it as a signal to remove my hands from her shoulders. "Thanks! We should probably head to the pavilion now." I nodded. We then made our way to the pavilion without saying another word to each other.

After lunch, I decided to go to my cabin for no apparent reason. On my way there, I was stopped by a 15-year-old girl with black spiky hair looking at me with her electric blue eyes and a wide grin. "Hey, Thals." I greeted.

"Please, Percy. The hunters and I haven't left this camp for more than a day and you already need us back?" she teased, "You're lucky that our last target was easy so we had time to help you."

I smirked at her, "Well, Thalia Grace, Thank you then. And I must say that you are still the Pinecone face that I know."

Thalia was about to make a comeback but was interrupted by one of her hunters, "Thalia, we need your help back at cabin 8."

She nodded, "I'll be right there, Phoebe." Thalia responded before glaring at me, "I'll get back to you on that. So expect a very very hard training from the hunters tomorrow." And with that she sprinted off after Phoebe.

I sighed then continued walking back to my cabin.

I opened the door and saw that my room was still messy, but hey, I'm the only one that uses it anyway so it's okay.

I closed the door behind me then laid on my bed still thinking about the things that will happen later. I looked around my room then realized that I should clean up since I'd be moving in to my new palace at Olympus.

I wanted to get up but I guess Hypnos was saying that I needed to rest. So I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking that I would wake up after 30 minutes or so . . .

In my dream, I was at a dance pavilion near a grand fountain dancing with Annabeth. She was wearing a strapless lavender ball gown with complicated embroidery; her blond hair was pinned into a bun.

"A – A – Annabeth?" I asked her and she gave me a smile, "where are we?"

She smiled again. She didn't seem to be listening to me. We continued dancing, then suddenly she pointed at something behind me. I twirled her before looking. Seeing nothing, I looked back at her and suddenly she was Artemis.

She was looking at me with her glittering silver eyes in her 18-year-old form. I have to admit that she looked stunning in the dream. I couldn't have thought that it was Artemis wearing that silver gown with glitters on her straps and at her chest. "Artemis?" I asked again.

She nodded and smiled. "Where are we?" I asked her.

Suddenly, the music stopped. She grabbed my wrists, "You have to wake up, Perseus." She said.

"What?" I asked her. Slowly, she leaned in close to my ear and said, "Wake up. Wake up, Perseus."

I slowly opened my eyes, and found Artemis herself – except that she was in her 12-year-old look - looking down at me, and it was then that I realized that she was holding my wrists to pin me down. "Artemis?" I asked just like in the dream.

She let go of my wrists, and it was then that I slowly got up to sit down. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but you almost hit me when I tried to wake you up earlier." She said apologizing.

"It's okay," I told her, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Chiron was worried. He thought that you were having some problems because you haven't left this cabin for almost at least 5 hours - "

"Wait, I missed dinner?" I asked interrupting her.

She shook her head no. "Chiron and the others were afraid to bother you because you might be angry and you might do some unpredicted things to them. So I volunteered. And here I am. "

I looked around and saw that the room was still messy, _This is embarrassing_. She must've noticed that I was a little embarrassed so she stood up and got ready to leave. "It's almost time for dinner." She informed me, "You should prepare."

I nodded and thanked her before she left my cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

After dinner, all the demigods, with my hunters, started walking out of the pavilion to their respective cabins. When, everyone was gone, and only Perseus and I were left alone, he stood up and offered his hand, "Shall we go?" he asked. I took his hand reluctantly and nodded.

We made our way to the canoe lake and saw that the water was sparkling from the light of the moon. "It's beautiful," he told me looking at the water. "the ocean and the moon really goes along well."

"Yes," I agreed, "they do."

He turned and faced me, "Should we start training?" he asked.

I look at him expectantly, "Are you sure that you're okay? You seem tired."

He chuckled before answering me, "I should be the one telling you that."

I gave him a small smile, "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm okay, it's you that you should worry about. You seem to be tired."

He nodded, "I am. But the funny thing is that I don't know why."

"Maybe we should cancel our training tonight," I offered, "It might be bad for you."

He was about to protest but I gave him a determined look so he gave in and nodded.

He sighed then turned around and went to the water. He waded until the water was reaching his knees. "Why are you like that, Artemis?" he asked sounding serious with his eyes on the moon.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Slowly, he turned around sideways facing me. His messy black hair was being blown by the wind and his green eyes were sparkling under the moon. He gave me a small smile, "You care so much about other people that you sometimes forget to care about yourself."

I looked back at him questioningly, "I do not understand you." I admitted.

He chuckled. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be worried about me pushing myself too hard because you're more tired that I am." He reasoned, "But you're right, we should call this training off so that we could both rest."

I nodded. Then, I noticed him bite his lower lip; he looked like something was bothering him. "Is something wrong, Perseus?" I asked.

He released his lower lip then answered with a voice sounding deeply serious, "Yes, actually. Will you help me?"

I hesitated at first but seeing that he was dead serious, I nodded. "Tell me what happened, and I'll do my best to help." I offered him.

"You see, there's this someone who can't follow simple directions." He began, still sounding serious, "I keep on asking her to call me 'Percy' but instead, she keeps on calling me by my full first name."

"Well, maybe you should – hold on . . ." I began to think. _Oh._ I looked at him and he was grinning like an idiot. "Perseus!"

"You see?" he retorted, "You keep on calling me 'Perseus' and it makes me sound so . . . old."

I laughed at him, "You _are_ old! And next time, do _not_ ever do that again. I was worried, I thought that something serious was happening."

He held up his hands in defeat but a grin was still plastered on his face. I scowled at him before telling him that I was leaving. And as I was about to teleport back to Olympus before he called my attention.

I looked at him. "We canceled our training not our _meeting_." He told me, "You said that you were going to say some thing_s_ to me that are important."

I have to admit that I forgot all about it. While thinking, I noticed that he was looking at me expectantly. _I guess it's now or never. He deserves to know this earlier. _"Well, Artemis?" he asked.

Before answering him, I waded in the water until I reached his side. I transformed into my 18-year-old form because I got annoyed that the water was on my thighs. "The first thing is about Lamia," I began with my eyes staring at the dark sky.

"While we were battling, she told me the reason why she was doing this. She said that she wanted to get even with Poseidon for leaving her alone especially when Hera killed her children. And the only way to do so is to kill something – or rather, someone, to let Poseidon feel what she felt. And that is – "

"Me." he continued for me. I nodded. "So she really won't stop until she kills me, huh?" he asked me. I turned to look at him but his eyes were looking at the water and I could tell that he was upset.

I nodded again, "And . . . and that's not the only thing. Apollo – he foresaw something." I stammered.

He turned his head to look at me and our gazes locked. "What is it?"

I shook my head no, "Never mind that. It's not important." I lied. "And the rest should open out in due time and course. So that's about it." I told him.

Awkward silence filled the air. We were still looking at each other. He was the first to break eye contact – he returned his gaze to the moon then started biting his lower lip again.

He spoke before I could ask, "Artemis, have you made up your mind?"

At first, I didn't understand what he meant that was until I remembered our conversation earlier that day.

To be honest, I'm still unsure of what to answer to him. Sure, a lot of god had asked me to become their wife and I just turned them down without needing to think twice but somehow, there was something different about his offer.

Before I could respond, there was suddenly a bright light forming near us. When the light subsided, Hermes appeared. "Good evening, Percy. I see you're here, too, Artemis." He greeted smiling.

"Hermes," I acknowledge.

He turned and looked at Perseus who was wading back to the shore to join us. "Perseus, Poseidon asked me to tell you that he needed to talk to you at his palace right away."

"Is something wrong? Did he tell you why?" Perseus asked once he was standing in front of us.

Hermes shrugged. "But he seemed rather angry. So if I were you, I'd get there right now."

Perseus nodded and thanked Hermes before Hermes left to deliver more messages. He looked at me, "I guess I better get going then."

I nodded, "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow then. . .?" I said ending in a high pitch. He nodded in response. He gave me a small smile before leaving for Poseidon's palace. And as for me, I went to Olympus to think things over.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 17! Sorry for the late update, I've been having troubles lately…<strong>

**Anyway, I got inspired by the new book I'm reading so expect a chapter tomorrow… I was gonna add it here but then it wouldn't be right… so that's it for now.**

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

**To: Neon Templar – I guess you could say that. :D**

**anonymous, Umbra8191, Princess Love 427, Percy Jackson7, Hanzo of the Salamander - Thanks! Please stay tuned for more! :D**

**Thalicolover4ever – sorry about that… .**

**Scyther27 – Thanks! Of course, there will be more. :D**

**Ffsah1 – thanks! Stay tuned for the twist, it's coming soon… :D**

**Muse of the Olympians – No worries, as I said before, there will be more. :D**

**Meredith Sloan – Tnx! Sorry for updating late though. .**

**Minara – Thanks! About your questions: the real Perseus doesn't have a roman name, but I'm going to do something connected to your questions. I'll be putting it up on the next chapter. :D and wow! Germany! **

**xXxrouxXx – well, I'm glad that I made you feel so helpful! :D Thanks for liking it, please stay tuned for more, and sorry for another late update. .**

**pussycat3 – well, that's good isn't it? But I hope that she won't get mad at me for the next chapter. Please tell her to read this story 'til the end. Thanks! There will be another chapter tomorrow!**

**Gold Testament – I'm flattered, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm sorry, too if you're disappointed in this chapter but no worries, it'll be worth it on the next chapter! I swear on the river Styx! :D**

**PercyXArtemis – Thanks! I do hope I'll do well in school, so I might not be able to update that fast (school starts next week!) so please bear with me. :D**

**Rodo272 – thanks! And sorry about that! I love your fic by the way. :D**

**Lvl-Zero – Thank you very much! Glad you liked it. Oh, and thanks for the cookie, I enjoyed it so in return, I present you a cookie, too! :D**

**A gray catseye – thanks! Well, I'm not sure I can tell you the right answer on that one :D . oohhh, love life, would you mind sharing it? XD**

**.– sorry bout that! But anyway, here's the update and there will be another tomorrow. Thanks!**

**Nicole – thanks for liking this story! I hope that you read this story til the end even if you [will/might] find it . . . disappointing? Sorry. But please read on!**

**Soulofdragon1 – I am so sorry, I messaged you and told you that I'll update after 2 hours but I failed to do so due to some unexpected things. But I hope you still read on.**

**=o=o=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**That's that for now, Tell me what you think!**

**Something long awaited will be on the next chapter! I swear on the river Styx!**

**Love y'all!**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	19. C18: The Moon Angel's Sonata

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do my promise of uploading this the next day but it's just because my family went on an unexpected last minute trip before the start of classes and I wasn't able to bring my comp. so sorry. :(**

**I'm also sorry that I have to slow down my updating time to once or twice a week to focus on my studies especially now that I'm a junior in high school. So please bear with me.**

**A quick shout out to all : Anyone who wants to read more PercyxArtemis, rodo272 posted one entitled: "The Unthinkable" , I've read it and I think it's great! So read away!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Moon Angel's Sonata<strong>

**Percy's POV**

Even before Hermes told me that dad was angry when he sent for me, I knew that I was already in some kind of trouble so, after saying a quick goodbye to Artemis, I teleported right away to Poseidon's underwater palace.

The moment my eyes focused on Poseidon in the throne room of his palace, my head was filled with dread because just by looking at him, it was obvious he was angry.

Poseidon didn't look like the person – er, god – I met. His tanned smiling face was replaced by a frowning face red from anger. "Hey, dad. You called for me?" I asked.

He stood up from his throne, "I am disappointed in you, Percy."

Slowly, I took a step back. I have never seen my dad like this before. "I-I don't understand, I didn't do anything." I defended.

"Then tell me, Percy," asked Poseidon. "Did you or did you not go to San Francisco last week?"

"Yes, I did." I answered honestly.

He asked me again, "And did you or did you not interfere with the battle of Jason Grace and his companions while you were there?"

I looked at him questioningly, "Dad, I don't know where this is go – "

"Did you or did you not interfere?" he asked – interrupting me.

"Yes, I did." I admitted gesturing with my hands, "If I hadn't Jason and Reyna and Bobby could've died right then and there. I had to help." I looked at Poseidon pleadingly. Asking him to understand why I had to interfere.

He shook his head. "Perseus, I know that you know that gods or prohibited from interfering with demigods – no matter what the situation is or was." I couldn't help but gasp. Poseidon never called me by my whole first name before, with the exception of him being upset about something. I guess this is included.

"But, Dad, you have to understand that if I hadn't, Zeu – Jupiter would be son-less right now." I said, defending myself. "Besides, their Roman demigods and I'm a Greek god. I don't think that it ap – "

"But it does." Poseidon said, interrupting me again. "They were still demigods and you are still a god – there isn't much of a difference. I also heard that you were pierced on your shoulder –"

"Father," I said, this time interrupting him. "I recognize my own fault and I apologize. But if your concern is my injury, then there is nothing to worry about. I'm a god – I can't die." I paused. "Although, my shoulder is still dislocated." I murmured.

Poseidon's face turned from angry to angry and concerned. "Go to Apollo after this and ask him to fix your dislocation."

I shook my head at response. I explained that I want to heal normally – like a mortal or like a demigod – not using any sort of power to help me. It wasn't easy doing the explaining especially because Poseidon was still glaring at me with rage.

After I finished, he was still mad at me, probably not because of my injury but still at my interfering. "Percy, you have to understand that helping is different from interfering." He said, "It's okay for gods to help but never to join in the battle."

He then started explaining why gods are prohibited from doing things concerning demigods and other things. Winding down, he gave me a fierce look, "Percy, understand that some gods – mostly Zeus – has tolerated your behavior."

"So do not expect that this incident will also be tolerated." Someone said. And just from hearing the voice, I knew who it was from but I had to make sure so I whirled around and found myself face to face with Zeus with Hera behind her – both in air bubbles.

"Zeus," I greeted which he returned by scolding me more and more and more. "So, Perseus, do not think that we would tolerate this incident. Do not think that you can shrug this off!" He said scolding me.

"I wasn't panning to," I said, "I can't shrug it off. I just said that my shoulder's dislocated."

Zeus' face turned bright red with rage but before he could do anything, Poseidon stood between us. "Brother, allow me to take care of my son. I shall take this matter in my own hands," he offered.

Zeus' rage still didn't falter but when Hera whispered something into his ear, he calmed down a little. He agreed before they teleported away.

Poseidon returned his gaze on me. "Percy, let this be a lesson. I understand that you didn't mean any harm. I'll let this pass." I nodded in response, "Now go back to Olympus and enjoy your new palace."

Before I teleported away, he gave me a pat on the back and a small smile. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

I've been lying on my bed for almost two hours now, and I still can't get any sleep. It seems as though Hypnos doesn't want me to or probably I'm uncomfortable because I was still wearing jeans, a white shirt in my 18-year-old form.

Another 10 minutes passed and still none. Then suddenly, I felt an aura within my room, I sat up but saw no one. As I was about to lay back down, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

Normally, I would just ignore it but since I had nothing to do and sleep hasn't visited me yet, I got up, wore my sneakers given by Apollo, and hoodie just in case cold air comes in, then went to open the door. At first, I thought that it would be Apollo checking up on me but I found myself face to face with Perseus.

"Were you asleep?" he asked.

"Perseus?" I asked back ignoring his question, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's just that I have all the gods asking me things abut what happened. And since you're the only one who doesn't seem to care about it, I figured I'd come here."

I rolled my eyes at him but he just gave me a teasing smile. "What happened anyway?" I asked.

I noticed that he was a little upset but tried to hide it by smiling. "I think you know. When I helped Jason?"

"Oh," was all I could say.

I have to admit, I did know all about that incident since my arrival but I never thought of bringing it up because I felt that it wasn't any right of mine, and that was why I let my mouth shut.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asked me. "Looking at you right now, I take it that you couldn't sleep either."

As much as I wanted to argue, I know that he was right. I thought for a moment, "Where are we going to go?"

He smirked at me, "A little place I discovered last week. So," he said offering his hand, "Shall we?"

I looked into his eyes to know whether or not he was joking but seeing nothing but sincerity, I cautiously accepted his hand before we teleported away.

The moment that all things came back into focus, the first thing that I noticed was we were in a forest. I turned to look at Perseus who just released my hand. He gave me a small smile before asking, "Like it?"

I frowned, "I do not understand." Then I felt a cold rush of air pass by us; cold but refreshing, the kind of air that you could feel at a beach; that was when I turned around.

I found myself standing on a cliff, the woods behind us and a beach below. The sky was dark but the stars and the moon was giving us enough light to see. I could hear the ocean's rhythmic rush of waves and the smell of salt.

"Now do you like it?" he asked again. I turned to look at him and he was smiling proudly.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked back, "It's so beautiful." I said looking back at the ocean.

I saw him shrug before he went forward and sat at the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling. "Sometimes I could feel when a large body of water is near. And that feeling led me hear. So . . ."

I found myself smiling. I went to the edge of the cliff and sat beside him letting my feet dangle, too. "You must really love the ocean even before you knew what you were and who your father is." I remarked.

"Yeah," he responded smiling. "When I was little, my mom and I would go to Montauk and spend some time there enjoying and eating blue food."

I looked at him, "Blue food?"

He nodded then turned his gaze on the moon, "My favorite color is blue. That's why mom makes some food blue. Especially on my birthday! She would bake a large blue cake and some blue cookies some time. That's why my birthday is the best day for me!"

I saw him smiling so hard that his lips almost reached his ears, and found myself smiling at him. "I can see that you really have had fun." I remarked.

He returned his gaze on me. "What about you, Artemis?" he asked, "What do you do during your birthday? And when _is_ your birthday?" he inquired.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have a birthday." I stated, "I mean I do but I don't know when. And besides, we don't really care."

His expression changed from happy to disbelief. "Now we can't have that now, can we?" he said before standing up. "Stay right here, I'll be back." And before I could say anything else, he teleported away.

I looked at the moon and realized how late it was. It was already 30 minutes to midnight.

After 10 minutes, Perseus teleported back holding a plate of blue cake. He sat back down beside me, "I asked my mom to bake it for Grover tomorrow to give to Juniper but since we could make another one, I brought two slices here."

I looked at him questioningly, "You shouldn't have done that." I said, "What is this for anyway?"

He thrust a plate with a slice to my hands that I didn't have a choice but to accept. "Let's make today your birthday!" he announced. "It's perfect, today is a blue moon. So, Happy Birthday, Artemis!"

"You're crazy!" I said. But I have to admit, I couldn't help but smile. He smirked at me then ate his slice and so did I. And I must say, it was really delicious.

When we finally finished our slices, I turned to look at him and saw that he was gazing at the moon. "It was delicious . . . thank you."

He smiled, "No problem, oh and my mom made it so I shouldn't take all the credit." He said still looking at the moon.

I shook my head, "No, not only for the cake." I said, "I mean for everything. For bringing me here, for wishing me a happy birthday, and just for doing all these! Thank you. Thank you so much, Percy."

He turned to face me. His eyes were wide and mouth agape. "Did you just call me '_Percy'?_" he asked.

I nodded slowly thinking what I did wrong, "That is your name." I said with a high pitch.

Slowly, his open mouth turned into a wide grin. "Finally!" he screamed, "After all this time, all I had to do was do this to make you call me that."

It was only then that I realized that I never did call him by his nickname but always his whole first name. At first, I couldn't bring myself to do it because I thought that it was inappropriate but now, it felt okay.

Before we could say something else, I felt another gush of air pass by. "It's midnight." We both said in unison.

He smirked at me then stood up and offered his hand, "Come on, you have to see this."

I took his hand and he hoisted me up. At first, I didn't understand what I have to _see_ but then I noticed silver flowers sprouting in the woods and I knew right then that they were midnight flowers.

When another gush of air came towards us from the woods, it took with it the petals of the flower. When it reached us, the petals seemed to be dancing around us and I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile until they all were blown away.

I stared after the petals as they made their way to the moon then I sighed.

"I think we should go. We should rest for tomorrow, right?" Percy asked me and I nodded after finally feeling sleepy.

I noticed that my jacket was on the ground by the cliff where we sat. It must've fallen down when we got up to see the flowers. "I'll just get my jacket." I said and he nodded and followed me.

I picked it up and then took a step back only to bump Percy. I turned around to apologize only to find myself encircled in his arms. "Careful," he cautioned. "You may be a goddess but that doesn't mean you can't fall off."

I couldn't respond to what he just said because I was so mesmerized by his green eyes looking at me. For the first time since we met, I was able to study his face better – he was so beautiful. Then slowly, he leaned forward and kissed me hard.

He pulled me closer and I felt his lips lighten. That was when I dropped my jacket and wrapped my hands around his neck and returned the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? What will happen next? please guess and review!<strong>

**To: Gold Testament, Umbra8191, ., Hanzo of the Salamander, kyoko minion, Jordan Mathias - Thanks! Please stay tuned for more! :)**

**ffsah - Thanks so much! And what did your friends think? And about your fic, I hope that you'll do well... and I'm still waiting for the preview! :)**

**Lvl-Zero - Thanks for liking it! Oh gods, what did you mean by 'again'? hehehe, well, will a biscuit be okay? :)**

**Namara Jane Knight - Here's the update! Sorry for the delay though.**

**pussycat3 - I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update, it was just unpredicted things kept happening and now, classes here had begun, so... sorry. I hope I can make it up to you.**

**kk lynn - and here it is! hope it's okay!**

**PercyxArtemis - thanks! Yeah, classes here has begun, and it's already hard... urgh! sorry for the late update!**

**nicole - Thanks! about the chapters, I'm still not sure on that because sometimes new ideas pops into my head. :)**

**Scyther27 - thanks! hope this answers! Please stay tuned! :)**

**Lafd - Wow! I;m flattered that you said that I'm one of the best writers, thanks! I;m actually from the Philippines, and you? Sorry for the late update, hope you understand. And about your idea, well... ;)**

**PercyJackson7 - Yeah, hahah. Stay tuned!**

**King of ghosts - Thanks! Actually, that's one of the reasons why I made this fic in the first place - so now worries, it WILL be. ;)**

**o=o=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**That's it for now, I'm still unsure if I'll be able to post a new chapter tomorrow, but hopefully sometime during the weekend. Please understand my situation, I know that all of you are kind!**

**So please, review, comment, suggest, or whatever you wish to do as long as you review! (oohhh, that rhymes!)**

**Love y'all, and please, again, I ask you all to understand!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	20. C19: Sleepless Mornings, I'm Wide Awake

**Hey y'all! I'm back! Sorry for the 9 days delay and you know the reason why. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but I promise that the next one will be better. And since I have no classes tomorrow (It's a holiday!), I might be able to do the next ASAP.**

**Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there! And Happy Birthday to Dr. Jose P. Rizal!**

**So, let's get on with the story: Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Sleepless Mornings, I'm Wide Awake<strong>

**Percy's POV**

Now there's a shocker.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I know I shouldn't have done it because knowing Artemis, she would've slaught – er, killed? – me. I know that kissed her before – which she let slip – but that doesn't mean she'll let this one to too. But I couldn't help it.

I was staring at her beautiful silver eyes shining under the moonlight which were looking back at mine, and she was encircled in my arms after she almost fell off of the cliff.

"Careful," I told her. "You may be a goddess but that doesn't mean you can't fall off."

I noticed that her lips were trying to formulate a response but couldn't voice anything out. So, as the guy, I had to save her from embarrassment, and without quite thinking about it, I slowly leaned forward and kissed her hard.

I only realized what I was doing when I started pulling her closer to me and felt my lips lighten. I was about to break away when I felt something brush against my legs and drop to my feet, then I realized that she dropped her jacket. And the next thing I knew, her hands were around my neck and she was kissing me back.

We parted after a single digit seconds which left me feel like it had been hours. We looked at each other with our arms still wrapped around the other. We stayed like that before Artemis spoke, "Well, that was . . . stimulating."

I blinked my eyes. _Did she just say that_?

As I was about to formulate a response to that, we heard a sound of a bird from the woods just behind me.

"That's odd," I said. "I don't remember hearing that kind of sound here before."

We let go of each other and faced the woods to search for the source of the sound. "It's a dove." Artemis said as she slipped on her jacket.

I looked at her, "You sure?" I asked.

She looked at me (glared to be specific) and answered, "I _am_ the goddess of the wild. I think I can identify which sound came from which animal."

I raised my hands up in defeat and offered her an apologetic smile which she returned by rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

The sound came again and I found the bird perched up on a branch 45 degrees to my left. "There!" I announced.

Artemis looked at the way I was looking at and saw the bird. "Now what would a dove be actually do – " she began but stopped herself. And it was then that the realization dawned on us.

"Aphrodite," we both said in unison.

Aphrodite must've sensed a 'love situation' in our place, probably a strong one, which urged her to come here.

I looked at Artemis and saw that she was in the phase of total shock. Maybe because if we were found together alone, the other gods might too and that could cause chaos and probably my head. So I quickly grabbed her left hand and teleported us to Olympus.

Seconds later, we appeared at the front door of Artemis's palace. I noticed her sigh. She's probably relieved that we got away before anyone there sees us.

"Thank you for that." She said. I felt her eyes on me but mine were still glued at her front door. Seeing this, she pulled my hand – which was still holding hers – so that I would face her.

"I can see that you must be sleepy, aren't you?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "I've never been more awake."

And before I could stop myself, I pulled her closer to me, cupped her cheek with my free hand and kissed her lightly.

It was just a quick peck, and after it I rested my forehead against hers. Using her free hand, she held my right hand holding her cheek then pulled it down.

"Don't push it." She warned me, "Not because I haven't killed you yet for kissing me thrice – "

"But you kissed me back the second and just now." I reasoned, interrupting her.

"- doesn't mean I already said 'yes' to your offer." She continued as if I never spoke.

I laid my head back and groaned. She let my hands go and crossed her hands across her chest.

"You promised me that you'd answer me tonight." I stated.

At first, she looked at me quizzically then smiled. She promised on the Styx that she'll state her answer tonight, which I found weird because she used the term "…will state" and "tonight".

After thinking hard about it, I mentally slapped myself after I realized that it was already so early in the morning.

She saw my expression and I noticed her stopping herself from grinning. "Tell you what, if you do well in your trainings later, I'll answer you after your last session."

Before accepting, I thought of my schedule and when will my last training end. After I remembered that it would be at 5:00, I agreed seeing that it's better than after the camp fire.

"I'll see you later then. You better rest now; you have a long day ahead of you." She said before going up the steps to her front door and closing it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

After I closed the door, I leaned my back on it and took a deep breath. Slowly, I slid down to the floor, my legs bent in front of me and my hands on my face before I buried them on my thighs.

_What has happened to me?_ I started asking myself.

This is my first time o actually kiss someone – technically, third, but still, and even though it doesn't violate my oath because I'm still a virgin goddess, I feel like I'm not myself anymore.

A lot of men – immortal or not – has had proposed to me of marriage. I never gave anyone of them a single look because of loathe. And it they ever persist or start to do something to me like kissing, hugging, or anything like that, without a second thought, I would turn them to an animal.

But for some reason that I don't know, I can't seem to stop myself from being drawn to Percy. And the only person I've ever felt this way before was Orion, and he's the only person I've loved. And what hurts the most is that his death is still a mystery to me.

I raised my head from my hands and leaned it on the door but still continued to think.

Millennia and Ages and Centuries and Years ago, I promised to stay as an eternal maiden – bound to hate men; may be acquaintances but never love them – then I met Orion in a woods. He was so different from the others that he was my closest male friend and probably the only man I ever loved.

But after his death . . . it was too painful. I couldn't bear the thought of having to go through something like that if I ever love another mortal and if I ever marry a god, that god could just have relationships with other goddesses or mortals which I don't think is right.

Outside, I hear Percy's footsteps residing then vanish. I looked up at the ceiling before getting up and going to the shower. After changing, I went to my bed and laid there facing the ceiling where an image of the skies is projected.

After a few moments, I realized that I'm lying down under the constellation of Orion. Then I realized something else. How similar it is when they look at me with their sea green eyes, the way their lips curve into a smile, their over protectiveness of the people they love, and much more.

It was just too . . . similar. Too much similar.

"Why is he like you?" I asked out loud to Orion even though I knew that I won't get a response. Right then, I couldn't help but think . . . _What if Percy and Orion is the same person? What if Percy was Orion's . . . incarnation?_

But it couldn't be – could it? I have to ask my brother or perhaps Poseidon about this later.

Then slowly, my eyelids started becoming heavy and my body drained out of energy. As I was about to drift off to sleep . . .

"Who's like who?"

I suddenly sat up; surprised to hear someone inside my palace. "Apollo? What are you doing here?" I asked the moment I saw him.

"Well, I was worried." He told me, "I came here a few hours ago and you weren't here. And now I find you talking to yourself, are you okay?"

I looked at him quizzically, "I'm fine. Just tired." I said feeling my lids about to drop back down.

He grinned, "Out with Percy, I see." I looked up at him, stunned. "Don't worry, little sister, I like Percy so I'll keep it a secret." He said, winking at me before he teleported away.

After a few minutes, I flopped back down on my bed and kept thinking what could have Apollo seen.

_Great!_ I thought, _Just Great!_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Wow. I didn't expect myself to finish this blueprint in a long period of time.

I left camp at 9:00 to come here on Olympus and help my mom with some designs. I didn't expect to get too engrossed and forget about the time. It's already almost 1 in the morning.

"Oh gods," I muttered. "It's almost 1 in the morning; I think I should get back to camp now, mom." I said.

"Why not just stay here until sunrise?" Athena offered me but I refused saying that I wouldn't want to cause any troubles.

She didn't want me to go because she said it might be too dangerous in the streets but I convinced her anyway and she allowed me to go.

As I close the front door of my mom's palace, I decided to go and see the other gods and goddesses palaces to admire my works.

I passed by the big three palaces (and purposely ignoring Hera's palace), then to Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and others. I was standing in front of Lord Apollo's palace when I realized that I had 2 more palaces left to see: Lady Artemis' and the recent building, Percy's.

I decided to go first to Lady Artemis since it's the nearest from Lord Apollo's and since Percy's is nearest to the exit.

I was nearing the palace when suddenly a bright light illuminated the area. Once I regained back my vision, I saw Percy standing in front of Lady Artemis' palace. I looked at him for a while then he starts facing his left side as if someone was there.

Curious, I started to run toward him since I was a good distance away. "Per –" I began to call out until something I saw pulled me back.

_It can't possibly be._ I thought.

I was too stunned to react. I just stood a few meters from them, my eyes were wide and my mouth agape. It couldn't be.

Percy was kissing a girl, in front of Lady Artemis' palace! Right in front! Oh gods, Percy really is a seaweed brain.

I decided to hang around to see who it was that caught Percy's attention. When they pulled away, I couldn't help but drop my bag that was slung on my shoulder.

It was Lady Artemis herself!

I was too stunned to react. I hear them talking about something that Percy offered her and that she still hasn't said yes to it making Percy groan. Then they started to make a deal that she'll answer it later today.

After Lady Artemis left and closed the door behind her, Percy turned and faced my direction. It was impossible for him to see me since I was blocked by some plants and it was dark. So before he could go there, I picked up my bag and sprinted to the exit.

Passing through the plants was a longer way to the exit since I had to go around them but I had no choice, after running, I went out to the pathway and flopped down breathing hard.

"Annbeth?" someone called out. A familiar voice. I didn't want to turn around, but I had to. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I faced him and smiled, "I was on my way back to camp, I came here to help my mom with some things."

"Oh," he said nodding, "But are you okay? You seem . . . exhausted."

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I said getting up. "I better get going, see you at camp!" And before he could say anything else, I sprinted off toward the exit holding my breath.

When the elevator doors closed, it was only then that I was able to breath.

_Percy likes Lady Artemis? And they just kissed! But they're not together!_

I couldn't believe what I just saw. It can't be real! Lady Artemis is a maiden goddesses, she's supposed to hate men!

After I arrived at camp, I immediately went to my cabin and flopped down on my bed, still thinking whether or not what I've seen is true.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 19! Whatdya think? Please tell me your thoughts and some random guesses on what will happen next, you'll never know!<strong>

**Sorry if I've used some weird terms like '45 degrees' and 'formulated', I think that's something I got from class. :)**

**And thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.**

**To: ffsah1 - Thanks! Glad you liked it. About the chapter, when will you be sending it?**

**iamsuperhero - thanks! Sure, I'll try to add the Roman part on the next chapter. ;)**

**xXxrouxXx - thanks! Wow, it's been a long time since I've heard - er, read - from you. How's it going?**

**Lvl-Zero - Thank you! Well then, I'll just give you a sour candy! :)**

**happygirl122 - here's the update, I promise that more elaboration will be done on the next. ;) oh, and thanks!**

**Antonio - hope this answers a PART of it. ;)**

**Danielle - Thanks! Happy you think so. :) Sorry for not writing your whole pen name, for some reason it won't allow me to.**

**Umbra8191, Hanzo of the Salamander, pennywise101, SkylerPhoenix, 003keyblader - thanks! Please stay tuned for more! Love ya!**

**Gold Testament - um, thanks! But I must give credit to the books I've read and to my imagination.. hehehe. :)**

**PercyxArtemis - here's the update. And your speculation is somewhere near my plans. ;)**

**Percy Jackson7 - hehehe, there's more where that came from. :)**

**pussycat3 - Thanks! I'm sorry if your friend keeps bugging you about this, but here's the next chapter. Hopefully, if things go well, another will be up tomorrow.**

**scyther27 - Thanks! wow! It's nice to know that there are fellow Filipinos reading my story. :) Please stay tuned for the next update, especially since we have no classes tomorrow**

**Thalicolover4ever - hahaha, I just made the last chapter - and this - like a detour, something to spice things up. But I'm open for suggestions. Thanks!**

**twihard135 - Oh, hahaha. Well, that you will happen quite soon enough. ;)**

**nicole - thanks! about the percabeth, we'll see... :)**

**Namara Jane Knight - Well, Zeus doesn't know it yet. ;) Here's the update!**

**rodo272 - Sorry about the cliffie, :) I just want to build up the suspense. And about your story - hey, that's what fellow writers are for, right? (I think.) :). and awe, I love you, too! hahaha, please support my story too! Thanks! And here's the update and I'm not sure if it's still the same day that you asked me to upload in your country so where are you from?**

**=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0**

**That's that for now. Please review, comment, suggest, or whatever as long as you review!**

**Love y'all!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	21. C20: Count on You

**I think that this is the longest chapter by far. I was gonna up it yesterday but when I reread it, I wanted to add some more so it ended up like this. Tell me what you think.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Count on You<strong>

**" Now I'm about to give you my heart, But remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me"**

- **Count on you by Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks - **

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth? Annabeth, you ok?"

I looked up from my plate and saw my half-sister Jannie looking at me with concerned eyes. It was only then that I realized that everyone else from my cabin has left except for the two of us.

Jannie Lockwood, by the way, is from England. She arrived here at camp 2 weeks ago after her father died in an accident. And even though she lacks training, she's an excellent fighter and has lots of experience from defending herself from monsters since she was 13 and now she's 17. Probably because her dad was an excellent fighter.

"Are you feeling well?" Jannie asked again, looking at me with her gray eyes. I noticed that she was pulling some strands of her brown hair, the way she does when she's worried.

I gave her a weak smile as I tried to clear my head of other thoughts. "Yeah," I responded. "Just lack of sleep."

"Maybe you should rest. You can't actually help train Percy in your current state, now can you?" She proposed.

I looked at her baffled. "Help train Percy?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, remember? You're supposed to help him train from 8:00 to 10:00 this morning. You're his first partner for the day." She paused, "Or were you asking about what the training is for?"

I racked my head for the memory on how I became his first partner for the day. Then I remembered, I was volunteered by Drew (and seconded by Chiron) since I was the most experienced, since Percy and I had been partners longer, and since I was probably the only one who could afford to have changes in my schedule in the early morning.

"Oh – oh, right!" I answered, "Yeah, I remember now – I totally forgot. Thanks, Ja. And I think I can still help train Percy."

She let go of the strands of hair she was pulling, "Are you – " she began but stopped herself when her wrist watch beeped. She turned it off then looked at me again, "Okay then, but if you need to rest in the middle of training, you can call me and I'll substitute for you." She offered as she got up and gathered her plate.

I nodded and smiled, "Of course, Ja. I will."

She returned the smile and walked off then I started to finish my breakfast. After that, I went straight into the sword fighting arena where I should meet Percy.

I figured he might not be there yet since it's only 7:30 but I wanted to think alone so I still went. And to my surprise, he was already there.

He was leaning on a post overlooking the strawberry fields. I stopped on my tracks to observe him; he was wearing his camp half-blood shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers, he looked like an ordinary demigod – except that he isn't anymore.

His green eyes were fixed on the horizon, his messy black hair was in its usual messiness and cuteness, and his lips were curved into a small gentle smile as if he was amused of something. Just by looking at him, all the memories – all the things I saw last night at Olympus – came back to me in an instant. I wanted so bad to ask him if him and Lady Artemis were . . . or what I saw was true. But I pushed them away first.

"You're here early." He said.

At first, I thought that he was talking to someone until I realized he was talking to me. I took a few more steps until I was a few paces from where he was sited, his back facing me.

"Our training… isn't it supposed to be at 8?" he asked without looking at me.

"Yeah, that's why I wasn't expecting you to be here just yet." I responded. "I came here early since I don't have anything else to do." I added to avoid questions.

He nodded then faced me, "Hey, want to train now so that we'll just end at 9:30?" he asked.

Seeing that I have no apparent reason to decline, I accepted.

We sparred and sparred – which consisted of striking, blocking, hitting, and a few exchange of words - until our swords crossed and with only 30 minutes left of our session. Both of us were panting and sweating. "No – fair." I said in between breaths, "You're a god and you're stronger than me."

He smirked, "But that doesn't make me the best fighter, now does it?" And before I could respond, he slid his sword against mine to release the cross, he then grabbed my right hand which was holding my sword with his left and twisted it as he went behind me causing me to drop my weapon.

I heard the clang of my sword as it hit the ground and the next thing I knew, Riptide was centimeters away from my throat that I was afraid might be cut if I swallowed.

He was still behind me, holding my wrist. A few seconds later, he released me.

I turned to face him and saw him grinning like a kid who just got the highest score in a math test. "Well that was fun." He said.

"I don't think that you really need us demigods in your training. I'm sure you can beat Lamia single handedly." I told him matter-of-factly.

He shrugged then picked up my sword. "If I wasn't a god, you might have 5% chance of winning against me, but since I am a god, well, probably around 2-3%."

I glared at him as I took my sword from his hand, "I'm still new with the sword thing. I'm used to using daggers." I explained defensively.

He smiled at me the way he did when he reassures me, "But you were still good at that sword, Wise Girl."

Wise Girl.

Just that nickname brought back the memories of the past before and after we were together. Our first meeting, our first quest, our first kiss, the night we became official, and the night . . . the night we broke up.

I felt my eyes sting with tears. Just by thinking of those memories, they almost made me cry even though I was the one who suggested that we break up to stop limiting ourselves.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me. "You spaced out. Is something bothering you?"

I hesitated but seeing him look at me with those eyes, I had to tell him. I looked around, satisfied that the coast was clear, I gathered all of my energy to ask him, "Are you and… are you and…" I began but couldn't get the rest of the words out.

"Are me and?" he asked me, gesturing for me to continue.

I took a deep breath then continued, "Are you and – " I began but then . . .

"Percy!" I breathed out, then Percy and I turned to see Connor and Travis running up to us. The two of them were panting and sweating as if they ran all the way from New York to camp.

"Hey, guys." Percy greeted them, "What's up?"

"Chiron asked us to look for you and to tell you that Tyson's here." Connor informed Percy.

"Okay," Percy responded, "I'll be there. Annabeth? You were saying?" he asked facing me back.

I shook my head, "No, it can wait. And besides, Tyson's visits are always limited, you should go see him."

He nodded before he sprinted off towards the blue house, leaving me alone with the Stoll brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Connor POV<strong>

"Okay, Annabeth, what are you hiding?" I asked her as soon as Percy was out of sight.

She looked at Travis and I looking completely surprised. She probably didn't expect anything like this. "What do you mean?", she asked us.

"You found something, didn't you?" Travis concluded, "And you needed Percy to confirm it."

Annabeth cautiously took a step back and stared at Travis [which I also did] with wide eyes. It looked to me that she wasn't breathing. "Who are you and what have you done with Travis?", she asked after she regained her composure.

Instead, Travis just rolled his eyes, "Just answer my question."

"And remember, Annabeth," I interjected. "That you can't lie since we'll know because of our dad."

Her gray eyes shifted from Travis then to me until she finally rested them on the ground. She stayed silent for awhile while fidgeting with some strands of her hair that got loose from her ponytail.

A few more seconds and then she forced herself to speak. "It's just that… I finally found out who Percy likes now… I even saw them kiss." She said in such a low voice it was barely audible.

I looked at Travis – who looked back at me. Could it be possible that she found out about Lady Artemis and Percy? Or is she talking about another girl?

We were both having the same questions but neither one of us could answer. We looked back at Annabeth and asked her to tell us what she saw.

Of course, she hesitated. But later gave after we told her that if she didn't tell us…. Well, the Athena cabin will just have to find a new cabin to stay for some time.

She told us that she went to Olympus last night and was there until early morning, on her way back, she decided to pass by the different palaces to admire her works [go figure!]. As she was nearing the palace of Artemis, she saw Percy there talking to Artemis, he then . . .

"kissed her." Annabeth said in the brink of tears.

I looked at Travis and I noticed that he had his arms crossed over his chest and that his eyebrows were all scrunched up. –Wait? He looked worried… but about what?

"Annabeth – "

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" We all turned our heads to find Percy running up to us. "I guess the only thing left for me to do before the big day is for me to – Is everything okay?" he asked us. He probably saw our expressions looking… different that normal.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Annabeth replied forcing herself to smile.

"So why was Tyson here?" I asked.

Percy grinned and showed us his new watch. "Tyson made me a new shield. Just like the last time, but this is better. It's stronger than the last."

"That's nice," Annabeth said. "Oh gods, I better get going. I have archery next. I'll see you guys later." She said and left without waiting for any response.

Percy turned to look at us. He was obviously puzzled. "Okay, what did you do to her?"

"What? No!" Travis and I said in unison.

He looked at us, still unconvinced. "You know how she is," I defended, "She hates being late."

"And besides," Travis added, "Shouldn't you be with one of the hunters now for more training?"

Percy looked at his watch. "Oh, gods, you're right. I have to go before I'll get late. They might kill me if I'll be." And he ran off towards the Archery range.

_Yeah right._ I thought. I knew that that wasn't his only reason. He also wanted to impress Lady Artemis. And after hearing what Annabeth saw, I say Percy's in the right track. Especially since Lady Artemis didn't hit him after their kiss.

I glanced at Travis and saw that his worried expression was back on.

"Dude, why do you look so worried?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Connor, if Annabeth knows and she'll tell it to anyone else, then we won't have anything to blackmail Percy with!"

_Damn! Travis is right._ "We'll just have to hope that it won't get out." I responded, trying to sound positive.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV (After Dinner and Camp Fire)<strong>

Gods that was tiring!

I flopped down on my back at the beach to rest after wading in the water. The day was really tiring. After breakfast, I sparred with Annabeth then with some of the hunters. In the afternoon, a short training –that went on for 3 hours – with Thalia, then lastly with Leo Valdez, who helped me train with his fire powers.

After Camp fire, I really wanted to go to my cabin and rest. [I'll be staying at Camp until the quest day to focus on my training and, as Zeus said, 'to avoid any distractions from the gods. Ares.' So that's that. But instead, I came here to the beach remembering that I asked Artemis to come train me.

I raised my wrist to my eyes to look at the time. She'll probably be here in a few minutes. So I decided to let my mind rest for a while then I drifted off to sleep.

I came back to consciousness after a few minutes but I still refused to open my eyes.

"Perseus?" a soft voice asked, "Percy?"

I slowly opened my eyes. And the first thing that I saw was a pair of silver eyes looking down on me from my right side. I focused my vision and saw a 12 year old girl looking at me. "Artemis?"

She smiled. I sat up and looked at my watch. 11:00. "Why didn't you wake me up? We were supposed to train!" I asked her.

"I didn't want to stress you. You looked so tired so I let you sleep." She explained.

I bit my lower lip. "So I guess, training will be tomorrow then?" I asked.

She nodded.

She looked away from me then at the waters, and so did I. We stayed silent for a few minutes, not saying anything to each other. And it continued to be like that for the next 10 minutes.

Finally, my body tensed – I couldn't take the silence anymore. So I spoke first. "So how's Apollo? Has he returned to his normal state after you returned from your quest?" I asked after remembering that we were supposed to talk about it a few days ago.

"He seems to have returned to his normal state now." She replied, "Well, at least that's what I observe."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. After a few more seconds, the blanket of silence returned again.

"Percy?" she asked, this time, she broke the silence.

I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me with her intent eyes. "A promise is a promise, and I gave you my word." She said.

I didn't quite understand her. What was she talking about? That she gave me her word?

Then I remembered last night.

I felt my heart beat faster and rise to my throat. "Have you decided?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from quavering.

She was just looking at me, her face expressionless. "Come with me," she said as she offered her hand to me, which I took. Then my vision went to another blur.

I took in my surroundings when my vision went back to normal.

We were seated on a couch in a very large living room. The room was painted white, but the walls seemed to be shining with silver. And right then, I realized that I was inside her palace.

I've never really explored her palace the first time I went here, I just teleported directly to the front door of her room where I figured she'd be. And now that I've seen some more, I can't help but be amazed.

"I haven't yet really decided, Perseus." She said, breaking me away from my moment of amazement.

I smiled. "There you go again." I said. She looked at me questioningly. "You've already managed to call me 'Percy' twice and now you're going back to how you called me before."

She exhaled a deep sigh before giving me a small smile. "Anyway… you see, I'm a maiden goddess. I am also the goddess of virginity; I would become a disgrace if I break that…"

I noticed that she was fighting the urge to not look at me, she had her hands clasped on her lap and her thumbs couldn't stay put, because she was trembling. She was hiding something.

"Artemis… I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to. I respect you. But if you're worried about breaking your title of being a maiden goddess and goddess of virginity, don't be.

"Athena has children. And she is also a maiden goddess. She's not punished for it for her and whoever the dads may be didn't actually do any physical contact. So it's not like we'll be doing it. You won't be breaking anything, whatever decision you make."

Her thumbs stopped moving, and I noticed her body sloop. "You have a point that either way, I'll still be able to protect my oath, but you're not right about everything. Don't pretend to be so strong and brave, because if I say no, I would breaking something."

Now, it was time for _me_ to take a deep breath and sigh, "My heart? Don't worry about it. Whatever decision makes you happy then I'll be happy and then, I don't know when, but I'll try to move on."

She tore her gaze away from me as she stood up and paced to the center of the living room. Her hands on either side of her were shaking. She's really hiding something from me.

"Artemis, what's the real reason why you can't make up your mind? Please, tell me." I begged.

I looked at the floor to not be able to show my guilt. I was afraid to think that I may be pushing her to her limits, and that I may be hurting her already. And I didn't want that.

"I'm afraid," She finally responded. I looked at her and she was already in her 18 year old form – the same age as I am. I remember what she told me before, that if she transforms to the same age as the person she's talking to then she's being serious about the conversation.

Slowly, she turned around to face me. "What are you afraid of?" I asked her.

She was clasping her hands in front of her chest; they were already pale white from lack of flowing blood.

"Of you leaving me again." She said. Her eyes were full of sorrow. "I can't bear to feel the pain again after you left me in your past life."

Right then, I knew what she was talking about.

She thinks that I'm Orion. The same person she loved ages ago, who died for some reason no one is still sure of, the first man she ever favored, the first man she loved.

And I didn't like that.

I don't want her to love me or reject me as Orion but as me – Percy. Orion may be my brother but that doesn't make me his reincarnation – his present life in this world. I am _not_ him.

I stood up and set my jaw. "That's what you're afraid of? Artemis, I am _not_ Orion. I'm not his present life. I'm no one else but me. I'm Percy, and that's all I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

I loved him. I always have.

A few hours ago, I realized that Percy might be or _is_ Orion. They're both the same. He has to be Orion.

But thinking about it now, I'm unsure. They're the same but when I'm with Percy, I don't feel the same when I was with Orion.

"You can't be sure of that." I finally replied.

"Neither can you." He responded as he slowly got closer to me.

He kept walking until only a small space separated us. I could feel his breathing, I could smell his ocean-scented scent, and I could feel something I still don't understand – something powerful.

"Artemis, please do me a favor." He asked, and without waiting for a reply continued, "Tell me the truth, do you really think that I'm Orion? Do you feel the same way about me?"

His gaze bore into me, asking me to answer his questions. "I… I hate to think so – "

"Do you believe that I am him?" he asked again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I begged.

I didn't realize I was crying, not until he cupped my cheeks and started wiping off my tears with his thumbs. "Tell me the truth, Artemis."

I shook my head, causing some tears to drop all over the place. "I don't. But Apollo, I know that he foresaw something concerning us even though he won't say it. I know that he disapproves Orion. So I think that he saw that you are… and he doesn't want me to be…" I tried saying the last lines, but I couldn't.

I couldn't finish them. I couldn't bear the thoughts of them. I just couldn't.

"Maybe Apollo's just afraid that I'll leave you or maybe because he's protective of you since he is your brother." He reassured me. "I know that I'm already hurting you. And I'm sorry."

I shook my head. Slowly, I pulled his hands down from my cheeks. "I don't think that you are Orion, I just thought because of how Apollo's been acting. And I don't feel the same way when I'm with you and when I was with Orion."

He was still expressionless. "Is that supposed to be good? Or bad?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh. He stared at me, probably wondering why I was laughing. "It depends on which person; me or you."

He smiled, forcing himself to understand even though he didn't. "Now it's my turn to ask you a favor." I said, "Two actually."

He nodded, signifying that he accepts.

"Tell me the truth. Do you like me now, or always?" I asked him.

It sounded stupid, I know. But I couldn't help but ask him this. I know that he could just lie and say what a girl wanted to hear. But I wanted to hear the words from him even though it won't assure me that he'll tell the truth.

But his action surprised me – nearly breaking my heart to pieces – he was shaking his head no.

"W-what are you saying?" I stammered.

He stopped shaking his head then looked at me again. After seeing my hurt expression he grinned. "I never said that I like you, Artemis, I never did." It hurt. So much.

"I thought that you do… or did." I said, my voice cracking.

I didn't know what was happening to me. Why was I being vulnerable now? I never was like this. I was always the brave huntress who never treated men with romantic love. No one has done this to me before.

He shook his head again. He was still grinning. "Artemis, I don't and never did," he said as he reached for my left hand, "Because I _love_ you. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Tomorrows never end, now do they? Especially for us since we're immortals."

I couldn't help but smile at this. He sounded like a lovesick boy trying to impress a girl but the only difference is that, Percy sounded sincere and honest about it.

"So what's the other favor?" he asked me.

I grew nervous as my smile started to fade away. I licked my lips as I started to make sentences, "Answer me honestly . . . Can I count on you?" as soon as I said it, I immediately bit my lower lip to try to hide the trembling.

He gave me a small smile, "You can always count on me, and you can always trust me."

I bit my lip as I squeezed his hand in mine. "Then don't ever break my heart. Don't ever…"

His smile grew wider, realizing what I was trying to imply. He raised his right hand, "I swear on the river Styx that I'll never break your heart, I'll never leave you, and I'll never have affairs with other people – immortal or not." Thunder boomed in the sky. His promise was made and sealed.

I nodded and smiled, "I'm willing to take my chances with you. I trust you. And I can't hide the fact that I. . . I've fallen in . . . in love with you."

He started grinning even more, "So is that 'yes'?"

In a way of answer, I reached for his hair and allowed my free hand to tangle into them. "A definite maybe."

He leaned in closer to me, "I'll take my chances." He said before pressing his lips to mine for a few seconds peck.

He rested his forehead against mine, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

I leaned further forward until I was leaning on him, "But I do. Because I love you thrice as much as you love me."

"Yeah right," he said as he rested his chin on my head. "I love you more than you love me. Way way way more."

* * *

><p><strong>So now it's official! What dya think? Oooohhhhh, what do you think will happen to Annabeth? What will the Stolls do? And now that they're official, what'll happen next? And what did you think of Jannie?<strong>

**Thanks to those who added this story and I to their alerts and favorites – I promise, I won't fail you!**

**To: Kormk – well, we'll just have to see in the succeeding chapters. ****J**

**Rodo272 – oh my dear, there's no need to be all formal with me. hahaha, anyhow, thank you. I promise that I'll continue to support you too, and it's great that I was able to update on that day. I'm actually from the other side of the world – Philippines to be exact. And yes, I believe I've seen your profile… very interesting. And of course, I love you too in the same way. [oh dear, maybe I shouldn't have said that, your girlfriend might kill me. XD] Anyway, I think the way that you communicate with other people is fine, as long as that's how you really communicate. :D hope you liked this.**

**Umbra8191, Neon Templar, Hanzo of the Salamander – Thanks, stay tuned for more! :D What do you think about the story so far?**

**Angela Banaag – thanks! And I'm guessing you're from the Philippines, too?**

**Nico'sfavsister – So, what did you think of the story so far? :D**

**Ffsah1 – Thanks! Don't forget to keep on writing and reading even though you're on vacation okay?**

**Lvl-Zero – thanks! Well, your answer was close, but hey! Maybe she'll still do it, huh? :D and about the sour candy, at least that's better than ruling the world? XD**

**Joshua – Yeah, sorry about that. .**

**Jason – Well, unlike Heracles, the original Perseus doesn't have a counter part. But I'll try to research on that further, anyway, the Roman stuff will be discussed in the next chapter – hopefully.**

**The great book – thanks! I'm sorry for making you cry at the end of C12. So what dya think of the story so far?**

**Orlok Tsubodai Bahadur – Thanks! Sorry for the delays, I'm currently busy with school. XD**

**Thaliagrace21 – Here's the update! Hope you liked it.**

**Nicole – Thanks! I'm trying to update ASAP, but school has been really tight, so… And about Percabeth, well…. We'll see :D**

**Namara Jane Knight – yeah, it should be. And Percy ought to be more careful now. Hahahah, let's see how this story unfolds.!**

**PercyxArtemis – yeah, looks like it. Not unless the Stolls has something to do about it. ;) and you're welcome!**

**Scyther27 – Thanks! So here's the talk. What dya think will happen next?**

**Percabeth-fan-4-ever – Thank you! Wow, I'm flattered. Here's the update. So what dya think of this so far?**

**Kristen159 – Thanks! Of course I won't stop writing. I'll try to update ASAP. :D What dya think so far?**

**Bookyworm3000 – Thanks! What do you think of the story so far?**

**=00=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0**

**That's that for now. The Roman stuff will hopefully be in the next chapter, which will probably be up some time this week. Tell me what you think!**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	22. C21: Out of my League Reality Check

**Gods, by the Angel! I am so stressed out! So much assignments and projects to do that are due tomorrow, then on the 11th will be the first examination!...Anyway,**

****Sorry, I wasn't able to place the roman stuff yet. I promise that it'll be in the next chapter. I promise! And I'm sorry if this is shorter than the last.****

****On with the story!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

**Chapter 21 : Out of my League (Reality Check)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Yes she's all that I see, and she's all that I need<strong>

**And I'm out of my league once again."**

- **Out of my league by Stephen Speaks -**

**Thalia's POV**

"Here," Annabeth said as she handed me a bottle of cold water. "That training with Percy really tired you and some of the hunters out. He's really getting strong." She continued as she stood straight against the trunk of the tree I was sitting in front of.

I took the bottle from her and took a big gulp. "Yeah, but you know what, he seems different." I looked up to her piercing grey eyes as I told her.

"Different how?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. He seems to be more . . . happy and energetic than his usual self." I looked at the lake before me. "Something must've happened yesterday . . ."

I thought about it for a while. It couldn't have happened during the day since he was busy training but last night, Percy skipped half of the bonfire because he said that he was so tired from the trainings . . . come to think of it, Annabeth skipped it too because she claims that she needed to do some things . . . Could it be?

I jumped up to my feet and grabbed Annabeth's hand. I looked at her excitedly as she stared at me questioningly.

"Are you and Percy back together?" I asked her eagerly.

Her eyes widened in shock, "Gods, of course not! Percy and I . . ." she began as her voice started lowering to a whisper. "We've both moved on."

"Oh," was all I could say.

By the look on Annabeth's face, I could tell that she's really starting to move on although not entirely. She really did and does love Percy – and although I can't tell her this – she's an idiot for proposing to Percy that they break up to be open for 'opportunities'.

She gave me her best smile, "I better get going, Thals. I got archery next."

I didn't want to push her anymore especially since she was really in the process of moving on so I nodded and let her go.

I sank back down on the roots of the tree as I started thinking of some reasons as to why Percy is peppy. I was shocked back to the material world when someone suddenly spoke, "What's up, Pinecone face?"

I knew only one person who'd call me that. "Percy,"

He grinned as he sat down in front of me. "Problematic?" he asked.

"Not really." I responded, "Aren't we quite happy today?" His grin grew wider. "Anything interesting happened yesterday?"

He shrugged, "May~be."

I sighed out in exasperation but he just laughed at me. "Well, let's see if you'll still be able to smile after your training with the gods starting this afternoon." I challenged him.

He then spread he arms wide as if to say 'Bring it on.' I scowled at him but he just kept on grinning. "Maybe you should start enjoying your half-day break to get ready for your training with the gods tomorrow." I told him.

"That's why," he said as he got up, "I'm gonna go to Olympus now to enjoy my break before the training and because it seems as though your itching to get rid of me."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh, please. I'll still see you after a few days."

He laughed at me. Wow, he's really happy today, I wonder why. But before I could ask him again, I saw one of the hunters running up to us. I got up to greet her as she came to a stop before us.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" I asked before she could even speak.

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. Lady Artemis is here and has asked me to come get you for a meeting." She turned her head to see who I was with. When she finally got a good look at Percy she turned tomato red, "L-lord Perseus, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were talking to Thalia."

Percy smiled, "Don't worry about that. I was just leaving anyway, besides, there's no need to be afraid of me."

Alice nodded. "Oh, and one more thing," Percy said, "Please stop calling me 'Lord Perseus' or whatever. Just 'Percy'."

Alice nodded again.

I stifled a laugh. "We'll see you in a couple of days then, _Lord Perseus_."

He glared at me. "Swear, Thalia. If you call me by that name again, I'll turn you into a sea urchin."

I made a pouting face at him which he returned with a wide grin. He then turned around to the direction of the big house, probably to inform Chiron that he'll be leaving.

"Hey, Percy!" I shouted.

He stopped on his tracks then turned around. "Yeah?"

"Don't you dare give Lady Artemis a hard time in helping you train, okay? Because if you do, the hunters will kill you!" I threatened him.

He shrugged then turned around and started walking off again.

"Has he ever considered marrying a goddess?" Alice asked as she stepped beside me to look at the retreating figure of Percy.

I shrugged. "He took the break up with Annabeth rather seriously." I said, "But who knows? Now come on. We wouldn't want to keep Lady Artemis waiting, now do we?"

And with that, we sprinted off together to cabin 8 where the others were waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"Hey, Miranda! Lunch will be in a few minutes, get the others ready, I'll just get something from the cabin." I shouted as I was running towards the direction of the cabins.

"Okay!" Miranda responded.

As I was nearing the way to the cabins, I felt a force push me from the side, knocking me down on the ground.

"Ahhh!" I yelped as I hit the ground.

"Oh gods! Katie, I'm so sorry!" said the voice. I looked up and saw Thalia with one of the hunters – Allison, I think – standing over me.

Thalia held out a hand for me to take which I gladly accepted. She pulled me up before apologizing again. "I'm really sorry. We were on our way to cabin 8 to meet Lady Artemis."

I shook my head. "There's no need to apologize. It's okay." I said as I brushed off the dirt on my clothes, "Anyway, you should probably go. You wouldn't want to keep a god waiting."

She nodded. They then sprinted off towards cabin 8 where the other hunters were waiting. _Oh hold on, the other hunter was Alice not Allison. Wow, it's getting harder to memorize the hunters because they keep on having new members._

I decided to walk the rest of the way to cabin 4 after that. Hey, I wouldn't want to bump into anymore demigods.

I got in, took what I needed, got out then closed the door. As I was making my way down the porch, the horn signaling lunch came. _Darn! I'm gonna be late!_, I thought.

I ran again, making sure to look around to avoid colliding with someone. Gods, was I wrong!

I bumped into someone who just came from the bushes. I was about to fall over so I braced for the impact. I closed my eyes then waited for my butt to hit the ground.

I yelped when I felt something warm on my waist and my left wrist. I thought that I've already hit the ground, but the weird this is, why would my waist hit the ground first and why would the ground be warm? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking back at me.

"T-Travis?" I asked. I didn't know how I knew, but I for some reason, I get a strange feeling when I see him.

He smiled. "How sure are you that I'm Travis?" he asked as he steadied me to stand. He let go of my wrist and removed his hand from my waist then took a step back. It was only then that I realize how close our bodies were a few minutes ago.

"A guess." I answered.

He shrugged. "What were you doing here?" he asked. For some reason, I got the feeling that he was hiding something. Probably because he just came out of nowhere. Then again, almost all children of Hermes do.

"I was running to the dining pavilion from my cabin when you popped out of nowhere." I replied defensively.

"Hey, Trav!" Connor joined in who also came from nowhere. He stood beside Travis then saw me. "Oh hey, Katie." His gaze went from me to Travis then back to me. "I interrupted something didn't I?"

I shook my head but Travis laughed. "You sure did." Travis said casually. Then they both laughed.

I could feel my face getting hot for a reason I don't know. So before they could see it I excused myself. "If you don't mind, please excuse me. I wouldn't want to miss lunch."

"Okay!" Connor said then turned to his brother, "I'll see you at the table. Later, lovebirds!" he said before running ahead.

I looked at Travis and saw that he too was confused. But that expression faded when he turned to face me. "Come on then, wouldn't want to meet lunch."

"What does he mean by-" I began but he cut me off by grabbing my hand.

"Questions later, come on!" he said as he pulled me to the dining pavilion wit out hands holding each others.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Well, there goes the lunch horn. I better get going to Olympus, Chiron." I said as I got up from my seat in the big house.

"Why not stay for lunch?" Chiron asked, escorting me to the door.

"Nah, but thanks! I got plans. Besides, I haven't really been acting like a god, so I'm gonna have to attend another meeting 5 minutes from now." I responded.

Chiron nodded then let me go. "See you in a few days, my boy."

I nodded and smiled before teleporting to the throne room in Olympus.

I changed into my taller self then sat down on my throne. The other gods were not yet here but after 5 seconds, Demeter arrived followed by the others each with 5 seconds interval.

Artemis was the last one to teleport in. She was in her 12-year-old form this time but in the same height as everyone. I looked at her thinking whether or not our relationship is true. Whether or not she was joking when she said that she loves me.

As if sensing that I was looking at her, she turned her gaze towards me. She gave me a small smile and a nod saying that she recognizes my presence.

Before I could return the smile Zeus spoke signaling the start of the meeting.

The meeting was all about the training for me. The schedules and such. I was barely listening because my thoughts where still occupied by Artemis. _Are we really together?_, I keep asking myself.

Looking at her now, it still seemed impossible for someone like her to like me.

"So, are there anymore questions?" Zeus asked. Nobody spoke and with that, the meeting was adjourned.

I shrunk down to my normal human size as the other gods were teleporting away one by one. I wanted to talk to Artemis about last night, whether or not it had been a dream. I was about to approach her when I noticed that she was talking to Apollo so I decided to wait.

"Percy," I turned around and found my father standing behind me. "Chiron told me that you've been doing well with your training at camp. Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." I said, proud that my dad noticed it.

"Maybe you should go and visit Sally today." He said, "You haven't seen her in weeks after becoming a god."

I nodded, "Yeah, I really miss mom. I'll go see her this afternoon."

"I'll be going back to my palace then." He said before teleporting away.

I turned around to look for Artemis but I guess that wouldn't be necessary because she was already walking up to me.

"My hunters told me that you improved a lot today compared to yesterday." She said.

I shrugged. "I guess that goes with the god thing." I paused, "Artemis, can I speak with you in my palace? It's about something . . . private?" I asked.

She thought about it then nodded. Since we were the only gods left, we teleported away together.

We appeared in the living room. She sat down on one of the couches then looked up at me expectantly so I decided to sit down opposite her and begin the conversation.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

I shook my head no. Wow, I never thought that it would be weird talking to Artemis like this, especially because she looked like my younger sister who I was scolding for eating lots of cookies or something.

"Artemis . . . about last night . . ." I said trailing off. "Could you please turn to my age first? It seems weird talking to a 12 year old about it."

She scrunched her eyebrows but still changed. She now sat before me in her 18 year old form. "So what about last night?" she asked.

"Artemis, are we really together now? Did you mean everything that you said last night?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Why are you asking?" she asked. I couldn't see her expression because I was looking at the floor to hide the color of my face.

"I just want to know if it's really real." I told her. "You're the kind of girl. Lady. Woman. Whatever! – who is really out of my league." This time, I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling. "What?"

Her smile grew wider, slowly she got up and sat down beside me. "Yes. Last night was real." She told me, "But remember, we can't tell anyone about it. Because if Zeus finds out or Poseidon, they might kill us. And my hunters . . ." she trailed off.

I took her hands and clasped them with mine. "I promise I won't tell anyone about us. I'll let you decide on that." She gave me a weak smile then nodded.

She then stood up. "I better get going, Apollo might wonder where I am." She said as she turned to leave.

"But before you go," I said, "Can I ask you one more thing?" she nodded. "Why did you fall in love with me? I mean, there are and were a lot of guys courting you before me who are and were better than me. Why me?"

She smiled then touched my cheek lightly with her fingertips. "Because besides Orion, you're the only one who looked at me first as a friend before a lover, and you made me feel something I have forgotten."

"Who would you have chosen, Orion or me?" I asked again

She smiled, "You, we are together aren't we?"

I nodded. I took her hand that was on my cheek and kissed it. "I love you." I told her.

"Σ' αγαπώ, επίσης" She said. "I'll see you later."

I let go of her hand and gave her a smile before she teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that for now. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**To: Kormk – thanks! Yeah, I really thought hard about that part.**

**Ffsah1 – here's the update. Thanks! About Annabeth, we'll see.**

**D – thanks! Haha, about Percy's title, sorry about that, I wasn't quite myself when I did that part. :D**

**Allythebunny – sorry for the long wait. Thanks for loving the story. Here's the update, where's the cookie?**

**Scyther27 – thanks! We'll see how the story unfolds…stay tuned!**

**Hedgehogfan162 – umm, is that good or bad?**

**Minara – we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Common Reviewer – yup! I'm one and proud to be one!**

**XxPercyxX , Thalicolover4ever, Percy-sanderson– here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lvl-Zero – thanks! Well then, here's a brownie!**

**Thaliagrace21, Hanzo of the Salamander, Percy Jackson7, GoddessIncarnet, Angela Banaag, Umbra8191 – thanks! Stay tuned for more!**

**Neon Templar – that's great? Hahaha, thanks for reviewing**

**teenXpotter – I'm flattered, thanks! **

**Percabeth-4-forever – Thanks! Sorry for the long wait, I'm rather busy. XD And yes, I know how getting an update excites you. It's like the same when I receive reviews from you guys!**

**PercyXArtemis – thanks! Sorry if this one is shorter compared to C21. I've been really busy.**

**Namara Jane Knight – of course not! The story goes on! And what might those suspicions be?**

**GoldTestament – sorry bout that. :D I'll try to do better.**

**Rebelwilla – thanks! I really like this song of BTR.**

**Zoey Anderson – thanks! Don't worry, I won't add those things. Here's the update!**

**Nicole – Glad you liked it! And I will continue!**

**Pussycat3 – no worries, it's okay. Now that your friend has stopped bugging you, has she read this yet?**

**Logan Henderson is mine – Well, we'll see. Thanks! Stay tuned for more.**

**=0=0=00=0=0==0=0=**

**That's the end…. For now… gonna try to update next weekend!**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	23. C22: Mother, Stepdad, and Brother

**Hey y'all! Sorry, this chapter isn't that long. I wasn't able to prolong it much because I'm not supposed to use the comp cause I have to study for my exams tomorrow! hahaha, well anyway, I wanted to update for you guys.**

**and as requested by uli2001, i used the song Kissin U for this chapter. And as promised, some Roman stuffs are added here. If you want more Roman stuff, tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 22: Mother, Stepdad, and Brother<strong>**

**"Cause when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**

**And all the questions I've been asking in my head . . . crystal clear they become when I'm kissing you"**

- **Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove -**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I decided to get myself ready for my first visit at my mom and stepdad's place in 6 months.

Wow, 6 months. _Has it really been that long?_, I thought as I changed my clothes after taking a shower.

After deciding that I looked okay I teleported to the front door of my mom and Paul's place. Once there, I raised my right hand to knock on the door, feeling my heartbeat quicken with excitement and nervousness. I took a deep breath then knocked.

"Coming!" a voice answered – it was mom's. Oh, how I missed her voice for the past months.

She then opened the door with a friendly smile, "Who is – " she stopped when she saw me. Her smile turned to shock as she took my image in. "Hey, mom." I greeted with a small and shy smile.

"Oh, Percy!" She said after regaining her composure. She gave me a huge hug which I gladly returned. "Come in, come in. Paul! Come here!"

"What is-" Paul began, but when he saw me, he suddenly smiled. "Percy! Long time no see." He said as he came closer to give me a hug.

Mom ushered us to the living room as she brought in some blue cookies and glasses of juice. I sat down on the couch opposite theirs. "I was starting to worry that you might've forgotten about us…especially now that you're a god." Mom said sadly.

"Of course not!" I said, "Wait, what? How did you know that I've become a god?"

Mom and Paul looked at each other then smiled. "Your father came here right after you became one." Paul informed me.

Mom got up, sat next to me then hugged me. "The last time I heard from you was 6 months ago. After the…" she trailed off as she released me.

I gave her a big smile. "After Annabeth and I broke up? Yeah, sorry about that… but I'm better now!" I said enthusiastically.

Mom smiled then went back to sit beside Paul. "Poseidon also told us about your quest. Percy, it's too dangerous." Mom said with her motherly tone.

"Mom, I've survived more than 5 quests, even the test at the Roman camp when I forgot my memory. I was able to prove myself which only a few demigods could do. And there were also the two wars." I reasoned out.

Mom sighed deeply. "Percy, that was when you were a demigod. Now that you're a god, things are harder. Poseidon also told me that the person your up against is you half-sister who teamed up with a bunch of gorgons." She paused. "She even escaped the goddess Artemis."

"Only because she fled the instant Artemis arrived. Artemis fought her but Lamia didn't want to fight Artemis, she wanted someone related to her – dad or me – to kill." I reasoned defensively. "Mom, don't tell me you're against this."

"Percy…" she breathed out with an expression of helplessness. I felt guilty seeing her like that, especially the reason is me. I hated seeing her like that.

"Sally's been really worried about you. Poseidon also told us that you were almost killed by Zeus after helping some Roman campers. Tell us what happened." Paul asked.

I looked from mom to Paul then to the floor; there wasn't any point in hiding, so I told them. "I didn't have anything to do back then so I decided to visit the woods near the Roman camp. It was there where I was almost got caught by some gorgons, so I went there.

"After a few minutes of silence, I heard voices, clangs of metals – a fight was happening. I teleported to a large tree branch near the area where I heard the voices come from. And I was right, there was a fight. Demigods versus hellhounds. I immediately recognized the three – Jason, Bobby, and Reyna.

"It wasn't looking good. The three of them were losing. Bobby was sprawled on the ground unconscious, Reyna could barely stand, and Jason wasn't looking good – lot's of injuries. 5 hellhounds decided to attack together. In a few seconds, Jason and the others would've been dead. I couldn't just sit there and watch, so I jumped down, told the demigods to close their eyes then revealed my god form.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it. But I thought that since they were roman demigods and I'm Greek, it was okay. But dad told me that it still applies. 'Gods can never interfere'. Anyway, after that I of course teleported them to their infirmary and told Lupa the things I saw… and that's it."

Silence lingered amongst us for a few minutes.

Finally, mom spoke up. "Did Zeus punish you?" mom asked.

I shook my head. "Dad said that he'll take care of me. He gave me a warning that if I do it again, he'll really punish me."

"How are the three demigods then?" mom asked again.

"Last time I heard, they've recovered. I haven't seen them since I brought them back." I replied.

Mom and Paul smiled a smile of relief. "Well then," Paul said, "Maybe we should stop talking about sad things or things that bring sadness."

I nodded in agreement.

"So Percy, any thoughts about a new girlfriend? A goddess, maybe?" Paul asked smirking.

I was taken aback by this question. "Oh, Paul," mom said, "Don't ask that! He might still be…"

I smiled at this as it made me thought that what Paul was saying was true. And the thought of Artemis just made me smile more.

I looked out the window as if Artemis was there standing by it looking back at me with her beautiful silver eyes and the afternoon light shining through her brown hair making them have gold highlights.

"Hold on just one moment!" Paul exclaimed. I turned my attention away from the window to look at him. "I know that look!" he said pointing at me.

I looked at him baffled. "What do you mean?"

But before he could respond, his phone rang. He muttered the words "excuse me" before standing up to answer the call. After the call, he faced us again. "I almost forgot about the meeting today, I'm gonna have to go." He said.

He kissed my mom on the cheek then faced me, "I better know who that person is the next time we see each other." He said smirking.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Paul smiled then went out the door, closing it behind him.

"Who is she?" mom asked once Paul was sure to be out of hearing rage.

"Oh, not you too…" I said.

Mom smiled "I already knew something was up the moment I saw you when you arrived. There's this strange sparkle in your eyes that you have. Now tell me who she is."

I couldn't help but smile. "I can't tell. I promised her that no one can know until we both decide to."

Mom nodded understandingly. "I want you to know that I'll support you. But I want you to promise me that the two of you will tell me first before anyone else."

I nodded. "I swear on the river Styx." Thunder boomed.

"How long have the two of you been together anyway?" asked mom.

"A day." I said slyly.

"Well, at least I found out sooner. Now Percy, I want to meet her right away, okay?"

I nodded. "I'll try and ask her mom. But for now, I'm gonna have to go. I still have my duties as a god."

"And to see whoever she is?" mom asked teasingly.

I stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "That, too. Love you, mom. I'll try to visit again soon. And mom, I'm still going to do the mission." And the last thing I saw before I teleported away was her smiling understanding face looking at me.

I decided to appear on the shore of the lake at Olympus knowing that I'll be able to relax there. As my vision came back to a focus, I saw a 12 year old girl sitting on a log overlooking the whole lake. I knew who it was, so I decided to do a small surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

I've been staring at the lake for who knows how long now thinking about the next things my hunters and I will hunt after the Quest. I looked up at the almost setting sun; I'm going to have to ride my moon chariot soon. *sigh*

Suddenly, I felt a presence near me. I turned around and saw a boy looking at me, smiling happily. I stood up abruptly, wondering how could there be a child here.

"Hello." He greeted me as he came forward.

His voice sounded familiar. Come to think of it, everything about him was familiar. His eyes, his hair, his smile – everything! Then it hit me. He looked exactly like that the first time I met him – almost 5 years ago. "Perseus?" I asked disbelievingly.

He groaned then came to a stop a few steps from where I stood. "I thought we already went through that 'Perseus' thing?" he said while pouting.

I stifled a laugh then smiled. "Really? A 14-year-old?"

He smirked. "Just like the first time we met." I rolled my eyes at him. "What?"

"And what is your point in turning into a 14 year old? To remember the first time we met?" I challenged him.

He shook his head. "Because it would look weird if I'd do this." And before I could ask what he meant, he cupped my cheeks then pulled me in for a peck.

When he pulled away, I took his hands and placed them down. I then turned my head left and right to see if anyone saw us. "Percy, someone might see us. And your reasoning isn't that logical."

He pouted. "Don't worry, no one's here but us. And my reasoning was logical. Have you ever seen an 18 year old kiss a 12 year old?"

I glared at him causing him to smirk. "I thought you were visiting your mom."

"Just got back from there. I wanted to stay longer but I also have my duties." He answered.

I shook my head in aspiration, "Yes, and your current duty is to rest to regain your energy for your training with Hermes and Apollo tomorrow."

"Exactly!" he said. He then offered his hand to me, "But since I'm not that tired yet, I wanted to talk to you about something. Come with me to my palace?" he asked.

I sighed but took his hand anyway and allowed him to take me to his palace. The next thing I knew, we were back in his living room.

I sat down. As I was about to ask him what he wanted to tell me, he spoke up. "My mom. She . . . she said that there was a sparkle in my eyes – something about being in love. She asked me who, and I didn't tell her."

As he spoke, I already knew what he wanted to say. He wants to tell his mom about us.

I bit my lower lip. I honestly didn't know what to do. If my mom was here, would I have wanted to tell her about Percy and I? And Apollo, he seems to know that something's up and is just waiting for me to tell him.

"She doesn't know it's you." Percy reassured me as he sat down beside me.

I looked up at his sea green eyes and I noticed that he was still in his 14 year old form. "It's not that. It's just that, if we tell someone, the sooner we have to tell the other immortals. And I don't know how to face that yet. I've broken my oath, Percy."

He shook his head. "You haven't broken your oath because you're still a maiden. You swore to become an immortal maiden and you still are! Sure, we've kissed but we never slept together. And I know how you feel. We could wait until we can both face it together."

I nodded. We then sat there in silence for the rest of the afternoon – I was leaning against him as he enveloped me with his arms – in my 12 year old form and him in his 14. No talks, now words, just feeling the presence of each other.

Looking back, it's funny how quickly Percy has changed me. Before, I wouldn't let a boy near me and now, Percy was hugging me and I was giving in.

I stood up when I felt the sun about to set. "I have to go and attend to my duties now."

He nodded. "And I have to go and rest. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "And Percy? Thank you. Thank you for understanding me."

He smiled then pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, I always will understand you no matter what. That's because I love you." he paused then looked at me. "And I still don't know why or maybe believe that you said yes to me."

Then it was my turn to smile. "I already told you why. Further more, it's because I know that you'll never leave me."

"I love you. And always will, no matter what happens, I'll never leave you. Ever." he said as he stroked his fingertips on my cheek.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I swear on the – oh to the Hades with that!" he said. "I swear on us."

"On us?" I asked confused.

"Because us is the something I most believe in. And besides, I fear our separation more than I fear the river Styx." He reasoned out.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll see you later."

"How about a goodnight kiss?" he asked. But even before I could answer he already kissed me. "Now that wasn't so bad." He said.

"Maybe next time, stop suddenly grabbing me without my permission." I said.

"Well then, can I have your permission in what I'm about to do again?" he asked as he slid his hands on the back of my waist and as he changed back to his 18 year old form.

I smirked at him then also changed to my 18 year old form. "A definite maybe." I replied as I slid my hands at the back of his neck.

The last thing I saw was his smile before I closed my eyes and felt our lips touch. And at that moment, it felt like time stopped. Nothing mattered except us. It's like everything came alive. I knew I made the right decision with him. I love him and I really do. I love him as Percy and never as Orion.

"Now I really have to go." I said as I pulled away.

He pouted but released me. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded, I then teleported back to my palace to get ready to ride my moon chariot.

I jut finished wearing mg tunic and was about to leave when I felt my brother arrived. "Apollo."

"Where have you been?" he asked.

I turned around to face him. "Why? Is something wrong, brother?"

"Yes, there's something wrong. Apparently, my little sister is hiding something from Me." he said smirking.

I shook my head. "I do not understand. And I am not your little sister!" but he just continued staring at me. "Apollo, let's just talk about this later. I have to do my duties."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, Artie."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end for now... gonna have to review for tomorrow, and assignments to finish! oh dear...<strong>

**to : Logan Henderson is Mine - yeah, so true! :D**

**Sonysun, Hanzo of the Salamander, Umbra8191 - thanks! stay updated for more! :D**

**thaliagrace21 - sorry bout that. My schedule has been really hectic. And sorry for the long wait! :D**

**Zoe Anderson - I really love Tratie. So yes, I'll try to be adding more tratie. Here's the update. Sorry for the long wait.**

**lvl-Zero - thanks! I will. Oh dear, please spare the youth! hahahaha. XD**

**percabethfan-4-ever - thanks! I'm really glad it did. Sorry though that I can only update on weekends. I've been really busy with school and all.**

**ffsah1 - Thanks! well, we'll just have to see. Oh, please check your PM. :D**

**uli2001 - as requested here you go. It's actually the first time I heard it and you were right, it does fit. Thanks!**

**Namara Jane Knight - there has been many accounts on how Orion died. Some says Apollo plotted it, some says Gaia killed him. I'm not sure really. :D**

**GoddessIncarnet - thanks! Here's the update!**

**Neon Templar - it's actually the 3rd planet from the sun. :D**

**PercyXArtemis - thanks so so much for understanding and for wishing me well. Yes, school is really hard right now. *sigh* Thanks again, here's the update!**

**Lord Jace - well, as you can see, Sally felt it but still doesn't know who. hmmmmm, who could it be?**

**lmb111514 - thanks! I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait..**

**nicole - well, hhmmmm. We'll see... hahaha... here's the update!**

**Thalicolover4veer, Percy Jackson7 - Thanks! stay updated! Thanks!**

**allythebunny - thanks! and although I can't taste it, it tastes good! hahaha. Thanks for wishing me well for my exams, and I will keep on going! :D**

**pussycat3 - here's the update. Well, I hope she likes the story. hahaha.. no worries, I understand why you couldn't update. :D**

**Scyther27 - Yup, I'll add more tratie. I really love those two! oh, and here's the roman stuff.**

**=0=0=0=00==00**

**Gonna try to update soon! Wish me luck for my exams! Pray for me!**

**please review, comment, or whatever as long as you review! And remember that requests and suggestions are also accepted!**

**Love y'all!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	24. C23: Emergency Departure

**I Am sooooo sooo super sorry for not updating for so long – and for this short chapter. My sked has been more hectic after the exams, hope you guys understand and would still support me.**

**And thank you to those who wished me well for my exams… I did pretty good! Thanks to all of your support and prayers! Love yah all!**

**I'm not that happy with this chap especially since I was/am sleepy when I was typing this. Sorry bout that, but tell me what yah think… Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Pick a star on the dark Horizon and follow the light,<strong>

**You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye."**

**-The Call by Regina Spektor-**

**Chapter 23: Emergency Departure**

**Hermes' POV**

Hit. Hit. Block. Clang. Hit. Block. Smack! Thump! _Ow, that's gotta hurt._

"You okay?" I asked Percy as I helped him up to his feet after he went down because of my sword that smacked him from the back.

"That hurt!" he complained as he took my hand while rubbing his butt to ease the pain.

"Try moving faster next time then maybe you'll dodge it." I replied matter-of-factly.

He glared at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking: _How can I be faster than you? You're the fastest god there is!_ Or something like that. So I just replied his glare with a smirk. "You could at least try. Lamia won't slow down for you nor help you up. But hey, besides speed, you're ready, and a few weeks earlier than the expected time for battle."

He smiled proudly. "Let's go again?" he asked, wanting to continue the training.

I nodded and we both readied ourselves and positioned our swords for the next round.

We sparred and sparred for the next hour or so until the same thing happened again. Hit. Hit. Block. Clang. Hit. Block. Smack! Thump!

Percy was back on the ground and I was again standing over him. But this time, instead of helping him up, I sat down beside him after I noticed that he was too tired to get up. "You know, I noticed something." I told him.

"Yeah?" Percy replied as he turned his head to look at me. "What is it?"

"You're different. Before, when you were still a demigod, you trained yourself like you had no choice. But now, you train yourself like you're . . . well, I'm not sure. Like there's something driving you to do it. Something good." I told him.

He smiled then shrugged.

"Okay, what has happened?" I asked him, itching to know what's up.

Was it just me or was Percy's face getting red? "Nothing!" he said as he turned his face away from me.

Bingo!

I smirked after I realized what the reason was. "It's not a something…it's a someone, isn't it?"

He looked at me wide-eyed. "'Course not! Now come on," he said while standing up. "we still have an hour left for training, let's not waste it."

I stood up. "Okay. Whenever you're ready." I said as I positioned myself.

"Oh, this time, I'm winnin'!" Percy replied with a smirk.

"I think that would be enough for today." Someone spoke out before our swords could clash. Percy and I turned towards the direction of the voice and found Athena looking at us with her stormy gray eyes.

"How come?" Percy asked. "The training time is not yet over."

"Because Zeus wants all of the gods to come to the throne room for an emergency meeting. Now." She reasoned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did something happen?" I asked, joining in the conversation.

Athena shrugged. "All I know is that only the two of you are the only ones not there yet."

"You go on ahead then, Athena. Percy and I'll clean up." I proposed seeing that she was getting impatient.

"Very well. But you better hurry." And with that she teleported away to the throne room.

I looked at Percy and we had a silent agreement. We then both started cleaning up like normal mortals on purpose to take more time.

After cleaning, we decided to _walk_ to the throne room to kill more time. "You do know that Zeus might blast us off by doing this, right?" Percy asked as we walked pass the other shrines.

I shrugged and decided to change the topic. "Hey, have you noticed? Artemis . . . she . . . changed. She's been softer – more open or gentle, perhaps – now compared to before."

"Yeah?" Percy asked. "How do you mean?"

I thought about it. "Well, before she really hates us . . . now she just hates us. Urgh! I can't really explain. But hey, a lot of the gods like her better now – especially big daddy."

He thought about it. "Zeus. He's big and he's a daddy. Makes sense to me." he concluded and I replied with a nod.

"You know, I think you becoming a god actually is probably one of the reasons why Artemis has changed. But I still don't know why." I said as we were nearing the throne room.

He shrugged. "Maybe because I'm so awesome? Yeah, I know!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, stop self-praising. Let's hurry up before we get blasted off."

And with that, we both teleported from our spots to make them see that we didn't walk from the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo's POV<strong>

"What took the two of you to clean the arena?" bellowed Zeus as Percy and Hermes appeared in their respective thrones. Zeus was getting red from anger especially since the reason for this meeting's very important.

Hermes and Percy were about to speak but Demeter cut them off. "That's not important right now. What's important is the reason why we all gathered here today on such a short notice."

"Very well." Zeus said, trying to keep his calm. "Apollo, please begin."

I nodded then gathered all my strength. "Lamia lied to us. She decided to continue her killing spree a few weeks earlier than what she said. She's now killed almost 10 children." Pandemonium broke out.

Words of disbelief broke out in the horizon. I turned towards Percy and noticed he's skin color went pale white as if no blood was running through his veins.

"Silence!" Zeus commanded and immediately, everyone went quiet.

"Percy has to leave now if we plan to avoid more killings." I continued. "That is, unless you have other suggestions."

Everyone was silent. No one spoke nor breathed out a word of suggestion.

"Fine. I'll leave today and face Lamia." Percy said from the silence. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Poseidon. "It's too early and you have only trained with speed."

"I'm going to regret to say this but," Athena interjected. "I believe Percy is ready enough. He has trained with the demigods and Artemis' huntresses, and Hermes. He can do it."

Everyone was back to silence. "All those who disagree that Percy should leave today?" asked Hera. No one raised their hands. "It is carried. Percy, you shall leave at noon."

Percy nodded. And although the others might have not noticed, I saw him clenched his fists to keep them from trembling – Percy was getting nervous. Who wouldn't?

I pity him for having to go through all of this. He hasn't been a god for more than 6 months and this is what happens.

After the meeting was declared adjourned, Percy was the first one to teleport away. Probably to get himself ready before noon. I looked around and saw that the other gods were wearing worried expressions.

I looked at Artemis and saw her biting her lower lip with her hands clenched on her lap, looking at the empty throne of Percy. "Artie?" I asked.

She snapped out of her trance and turned to face me. "I'm worried for him. Just like the others are." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

I understood her for I felt the same way. This mission is too much for a newbie god, Percy he . . . – wait. What? Artemis was worried about a male god?

I looked at Artemis more closely and decided that this wasn't the time to confront her or anyone about things like this. So I decided to keep my mouth shut for the mean time.

"We just have to hope that he succeeds in killing Lamia." Hera announces. We all nodded and one by one teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

After the meeting with the gods, I decided to teleport not to my palace but to Percy's palace.

I arrived there and saw him slumped down, lying on his bed like a starfish. He seemed to have felt my presence for he sat up and greeted me happily. "Hey, Artemis. What brings you here?"

I bit my lower lip. _How could he smile so joyously while I'm getting worried about him? _I made my way to his bed and sat beside him and leaned against his bed post leaving at least 2 feet distance between us.

He must have noticed that I was the same age as him because he reached for my hand that wasn't holding the bed post and rubbed it. "Hey, What's wrong?" he asked me. I looked at him and sighed. "You're worried, aren't you?" he asked again.

I still didn't answer him for fear of hearing my own fear or nervousness in my voice. "Artemis…" he pleaded.

I gathered all my strength and tried to keep my voice strong. "I'm losing my mind of worry for someone who isn't a least bit worried." I replied as I lay down on his bed.

Although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. He lay down beside me and took a deep breath. I turned my head to look at him and saw that his green eyes were looking back at me and his lips curved slightly.

He stroked my cheek then chuckled. "You really have changed a lot." He remarked.

I stared back at him, baffled. "What do you mean?"

He smiled as he put down his hand. "Hermes told me that you changed. And most of the gods like you better now. And he said that it was probably because of me."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "So now you're praising yourself?" I asked him.

He ignored my question and continued speaking. "My point is that, you really did change. And right now, you look so vulnerable . . . because of me . . ." he said, smiling

I sat up and looked at him more questioningly. "And you're happy that I look vulnerable? That you're causing me this . . . this feeling of fear because of you?" I asked. And as I said it, I could hear my own voice cracking.

He decided to sit up and grabbed my hand again. He smiled. "Yes. . . yes, I'm happy because of those things."

I stared at him, mouth agape. I withdrew my hand from his grasp and abruptly stood up and marched to the nearest wall before turning my body back to look at him. "Percy, sorry to ruin your moment of happiness of knowing that I've changed but maybe you don't know . . . you could die from this quest!" I said to him almost screaming.

It was only then that I realized that my face felt hot, my body was trembling, and my legs were about to break down.

His smile faded as he looked down, away from me. "I know." He said, "I have the skills of a god but I'm still a mortal. And the only way for me to be able to eat the food of the gods to make me immortal is to prove my worth through this mission. I know that much, Artie." He said as he looked up at me smiling.

And it was then that I broke down – my legs gave out, tears started running and my whole body was trembling. But I refused to look away from him. _He knew that he could die from this dangerous quest and yet he want to go?_

"And yes, I'm happy that you changed. But my point is that, I'm happy to know that you care for me through your feeling of fear for me, that you're opening up to me your vulnerable side." He explained. "And before I go, if ever this will be my last moment with you, I want to see you smile. – Darn it! That sounds so sappy…" he finished as he laughed at his self.

I looked at him. "You expect me to smile in my current state? By the river Styx, Percy, I'm too worried about you to smile!" I said as I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

He stood up then knelt in front of me. He cupped my face as he used his thumbs to wipe my cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said as he leaned his head against my forehead. "I'm sorry for causing you so much fear."

I pulled away from him. "Is that it? Do you think that could change my mind from worrying about you?" I asked him disbelievingly.

He smirked. "No, it can't. But I'll give you something that I know will work." He replied mischievously.

I was about to formulate a response until he tilted my chin and kissed me passionately. And before I could react, he pulled away. "Now . . . have you changed your mind?" he asked me. I couldn't help but smile because I had to admit, his kiss made me forget everything that was happening.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in a hug. "Promise me you'll come back alive." I whispered into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively as he whispered something back. "I will. I promise, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Artemis and I stayed like that for the next few hours – my arms wrapped around her and her head leaning against my chest. We barely talked during those hours just like the last time. We were just there, feeling each other's presence.

It was 10 minutes to 12 when we both decided to stand up. "I guess I better get going and see Zeus now so that I could leave at exactly noon." I told her.

She gave me a weak smile as she tried to look okay. And it pained me to see her that way.

I stroked her cheek to reassure her that everything will be okay. "Artemis…" I whispered.

She looked up at me then held me hand stroking her cheek then pressed it against her cheek as if hugging my hand. "Pick a star and it will lead you the way, and the moon will always be there to light your path." She told me.

I nodded and smiled for I understood what she meant by those words: She'll always be there for me, physically or not.

"I guess I should go, too." Artemis said. I nodded then pulled her in for a kiss. And in no time, we were exchanging the smallest and softest yet sweet kisses.

Artemis pulled away first and then hugged me. "I love you," I told her as I hugged her back.

"I love you." She answered back as she broke away from the hug and reached for my cheek to pull me into a last kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." I told her as confident as I can. She nodded and smiled before teleporting away to her palace.

I stayed there for a few minutes to collect myself before going to Zeus' palace. Convinced that I'm ready, I teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end for now… tell me what ya think! Should I Do the fight scene or not? I tell you now, I'm not that good at it.. :D<strong>

**To: HermesPotter – Thanks, we'll see where the story goes. As for the Roman stuffs, since you're the only one who commented about it, then no more RS will be added. =)**

**Namara Jane Knight – I'm going with Apollo, too. Thanks! We'll see.**

**Pussycat3 – thanks! Please continue on reading!**

**Umbra8191, Hanzo of the Salamander – thank you! Please stay tuned for more! :D**

**Allythebunny – thanks! And I will keep this story goin'.**

**Gold Testament – thanks! I'm glad that you do. XD**

**Lvl – Zero – I'm so glad to hear – er, read – that! I did say please… but I'll say it again… PLLLEEEAAASSEEE? :D**

**Neon Templar – Oh dear, poor NASA… did you get caught?**

**Olympian Hero – wow! Thanks so much! I'm glad that more and more people are reading this fic.**

**Percabeth-fan-4-ever – Lucky for you.. hahah… Thanks!**

**Logan Henderson is mine – thanks! Please continue on reading!**

**Kormk – thanks! Keep on reading!**

**Scyther27 – Thanks, stay tuned for more!**

**Angie – Thanks! Sorry for the late update, been very busy with school and all… sorry.. hope you like it!**

**Blinkdawg – Thanks! No worries, I have no intentions of abandoning it.**

**I'mAwesome4321 – I will, I will… Thanks!**

**Angela Banaag – Here's the update. Thanks for the suggestion, actually, I've been planning to do something like that but I keep on having trouble with the plot. So thanks for the suggestion, at least now, I have more ideas on how to do it. Yes, I'll do your suggestion on the next chapter – hopefully.**

**xXxrouxXx – oh thank the gods, I thought I lost some of my readers. Good to know you're still here. I'm sorry for updating late, been busy. So, how do you find the story so far? Hopefully, your alerts are ok now.**

**GoddessIncarnet – Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Nicole – yhey! Great you like Pertemis now. :D Here's the update.**

**Ffsah1 – thanks! Here's the update. How's your story BTW?**

**PercyxArtemis – thanks so much for understanding! Thank you! Thank you! I'm even busier now than before… *sigh***

**Percy-sanderson – here you go! Hope you like it!**

**King of ghosts – thanks for the understanding and the love! What dya think of the story so far?**

**PiperElizqBethHaynes – sorry for the long wait, been busy. Here you go. :D**

**Pertemis – Thanks! Sorry, I've been really busy, but here's the update. Enjoy! :D**

**=0=00=0==00=0==00=0=**

**That's that for now…. Leave a review! Love yah!**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	25. C24: Because you live

**… well… this is embarrassing….. So please, let me start off with these: Pasensya na po! Gomenasai! Mianhamnida! ****Bàoqiàn! Sygnó̱mi̱****! Sorry! ****I know it's not enough but please do understand. I just finished my exams last week for the first grading period and after that was the doing of requirements. I am so so soooorrrryyy!**

**But for what it's worth, I made this long chapter for you guys, which is the hardest chap I made to date! I hope it can make up for it [for the 1 month of not updating :'( ] and I'm already feeling guilty about it…**

**So I took the advice from 2 of our friends: Percabeth-fan-4-ever, and Olympian Hero. Thank you, my dears!**

**So let's proceed to the update you've all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Because you live<strong>

**"Because you live and breathe,**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help."**

**-Because you live by Jesse McCartney-**

**Artemis' POV**

"Is something wrong, milady?" asked Phoebe, one of my huntresses, as she and Thalia entered my tent. We were in the middle of a forest in a far-off place in search of some monsters Zeus wants us to destroy. But since the night was getting deeper, we decided to stop and rest for the night.

"You seem to be really tired, Lady Artemis." Thalia interjected. "Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Don't mind me, I'm fine. It's just the usual things at Olympus." I told them. "Anyway, is something wrong?"

Thalia and Phoebe looked at one another then nodded before facing me. I gestured for them to sit down and they did. "Milady, it looks as if there will be more Olympian problems." Thalia informed me.

I looked at both of them, "Oh?"

Phoebe nodded. "Lord Hermes is waiting for you outside." She said as she gestured toward the exit of my tent, and as if on cue, Hermes entered. "Artemis," he greeted.

I nodded then turned toward my hunters, "If you please, my ladies, may I speak with Hermes alone?" they nodded, bowed before Hermes then left. When they were out, I turned toward Hermes, "Is anything wrong?" I asked.

He shook is head no. "Zeus wishes to have a council meeting with everyone in 10 minutes."

"Why?" I asked confused as to why Zeus would call an emergency meeting at this time and at this day especially because there's nothing happening at the moment. "Is there a problem?"

He shook his head again and smiled. "Percy has returned from his quest. Zeus wishes that all of us will be there when Percy retells his story."

I couldn't help but smile. It has, after all, been almost 3 days since his departure. He was back, he's alive, and he's safe now.

"Very well." I replied, "I'll get ready now but I must speak with my hunters first."

He nodded. "10 minutes, Artemis." I nodded and then watched him teleport away.

I went outside and found all of my huntresses gathered around a small bonfire, chatting and telling stories. One – Allison – saw me and immediately stood up, informing everyone I was there.

"Good evening, milady." Allison said, "How was your meeting with Lord Hermes?"

I smiled, gestured for her to sit down then I sat down beside Thalia who offered me a cup of hot chocolate, it was after all a cold night. I took the cup, "All is well." I responded after taking a sip. "However, I must be going back to Olympus in a few minutes for father has called a council meeting."

"Looks like it has been rather busy in Olympus since last month," observed Chantal, one of our recruits from last year who I met through Aphrodite in France – long story. "You keep on having council meetings, unlike last year – you only had two, if I remember correctly."

The hunters all nodded in agreement.

"Does it have something to do with our new god?" asked Therese, Chantal's sister.

I nodded my head, "So before I leave, I want everyone to know that I may not be able to join you tomorrow so you will be on your own. And always remember the usual precautions needed." I reminded them.

"Don't worry, Lady Artemis, we'll be fine. We can take this monster down!" Thalia said proudly.

I smiled. "I trust your word on that." I said getting up and placing my cup down, "I'll be off now."

I appeared in my throne at the throne room with 2 minutes to spare. I looked around at each god and saw that everyone was there . . . including Percy. He was wearing a clean white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He had a few bandages wrapped around him.

Looking at him, he doesn't seem to have changed much. But when I looked at him intently, I saw bruises and scratches all over his arms and face; he also seemed to be really tired and would break down any moment.

He turned to face me then smirked at me as if saying _I told you I'll be back._ As I was about to return the smile, Zeus started the meeting.

"So, Percy," Zeus said. "Will you tell us all that has happened?"

Percy nodded, lowered his head, took a deep breath then began.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Finding her was the easy part . . . defeating her . . ." I shook my head as I took a deep breath, " . . . it was suicidal – nearly impossible."

I slowly raised my head and saw that all of the gods' and goddesses' eyes were on me, all anticipating what I was going to say next – what happened during my encounter. So I took another breath then continued.

"After I left Olympus, I went to the place Zeus told me where I could find her. I was skeptical at first, especially because when I appeared there . . . nothing seemed out of place. All was normal. I was about to leave when something hit me – an arrow – cutting my arm. . ."

_._

_._

_Flashback_

_Percy whirled around to find the shooter of the arrow, but he saw no one._

_He looked down on his bleeding arm. He was poisoned. "Eish!" he breathed through gritted teeth. The pain was hurting him and if he won't do anything about it fast, he might die from it – without even fighting or seeing Lamia._

_He reached down for his knapsack and took out a bottle of nectar, removed the lid then poured some over his bleeding arm. The pain subsided but the wound didn't close up and kept bleeding so he then took out some bandages then covered his arm._

_"Are you hurt?" someone asked._

_Percy looked up and saw a young lady standing a few steps from him. She was wearing a loose fitting cream dress which was reaching the ground; she had long golden brown hair was being blown by the wind. Her face bore the looks of a beautiful queen or princess._

_"What happened?" She asked again, "Are you hurt?"_

_"I – I'm fine." Percy stuttered. "You should – " he stopped after realizing something. "What are you doing here?" he asked, growing suspicious of the lady in front of him. What he didn't understand is that why would a lady be in that area when the nearest town was miles and miles away._

_"I'll always come here to commemorate my younger brother." She said as her eyes drifted down to the ground. But she immediately looked up and smiled. "You look like you're badly hurt. Let me take a look at it and see what I can do."_

_Percy wanted to object but the girl was already kneeling in front of him, studying his arm. "What happened to your brother?" Percy asked to forget about the tugging feeling inside him._

_"He'll die here." She simply stated without taking his gaze off his arm. She then started removing the bandages then ran her fingers down the dripping blood causing Percy's tugging feeling alarm more._

_"Wha - ? What do you mean 'He'll die here'?" Percy asked, slowly pulling away._

_Even without raising her head, Percy knew she was smiling. "He's going to be killed here soon."_

_"Wh – o… who are you?" Percy asked, growing nervous._

_Suddenly, the wind blew a little stronger, when it stopped, something blown from the lady caught Percy's eye – snake skin – under the lady's dress. Then he remembered. He looked down on her and what he saw frightened him. "Oh shoot!" He shouted before quickly pulling away from the lady._

_The beautiful face suddenly looked scary. Out came her sharp teeth. "Lamia," Percy breathed out._

_"Hello, my little brother." She smiled, "Are you now prepared to die?"_

_end_

_._

_._

I paused when I noticed that I was clasping my arm, I began to sweat badly and father was handing me a handkerchief. I took the handkerchief then started dabbing my face with trembling hands. It felt like everything was happening again – the pain, the poison, the fright.

"Was she able to bite you then?" asked Athena, her curiosity kicking in.

I shook my head no.

"Please go on with your story, Percy.", asked Demeter.

I nodded then started remembering where I left off and what happened next. Then the memory tore into my mind like a painful sword piercing through my body.

I started taking deep breaths; I started clutching my chest where I was next hit. The pain was gone but I was feeling it again – it felt real. I started sweating again, and taking deeper and faster breaths.

I didn't know when Apollo reached me nor when he stood up from his throne not until he had his hand on my shoulder. He muttered something in Greek then the pain subsided.

"I think that should be enough for now," Apollo said. "The memory is still fresh, and so are his wounds. It would be better if we wait for a few hours – his body can't relieve it yet, he's weak."

Zeus nodded then adjourned the meeting.

Father came up on my side. "Take your time to recover, son. And Apollo, I trust that you take care of him." Apollo nodded then father teleported away. He knew that I wanted to be alone – I needed to be alone.

"Come on, I'll teleport you to your palace. We'll check you up there again while you rest." Apollo said.

I nodded then slowly stood up as Apollo assisted me. I raised my head to see if Artemis was still there – and she was, along with the other goddesses looking at me.

Her gray eyes were looking intently at me, and when she saw me looking at her, she gave me a small smile and a nod. I then noticed her lips moving, I didn't get what she was saying so I spoke soundlessly to her: _"Come to my palace later. Please."_ And before I could read her response, Apollo teleported with me to my palace.

Once there, he gently laid me down on my bed. He started examining me, when he was satisfied he materialized a medicine and started applying it to my skin then gave me a tablet to drink.

"You're really exhausted. You have to rest, don't worry, you'll be fine." Apollo told me as I drank my medicine. "Besides, I wouldn't want my sister's boyfriend to die just yet."

I looked at him shocked. "You are together aren't you?", he asked me teasingly.

I tried to form excuses but he just kept smiling. "I could tell, Percy. And besides, I foresaw it. So dontcha worry, I'll keep it a secret and I'm totally supporting you. Now rest." I wanted to reply or say a simple thank you but I couldn't, the medicine took effect and I drifted off to sleep.

I thought that I would be dreaming a peaceful sleep, or maybe dreamless. But I guess I was unlucky. Of all the nightmares, it had to be about my adventure… right where I left off in the meeting.

_._

_._

_Dream (Flashback)_

_The next thing Percy felt when he pulled away from Lamia was pain – burning pain penetrating his chest. He looked down and saw his shirt torn open, bleeding. Percy looked up and saw that Lamia was smiling at him deviously._

_"I see you have not yet eaten the food of the gods, my little brother. This should be easy." Lamia said before she started attacking again._

_They battled and battled, until they reached deeper into the forest and Percy was thrown straight into a river. He started regaining energy but not for long when he was forced out of the water but Lamia. And somehow, Percy was on the ground, weaponless, with Lamia's dagger kissing his neck._

_"Why do you want to kill me, Lamia?" Percy asked, "Why? Because father favors me more?"_

_Lamia let out a loud, painful laugh. "Do not tell me you believe all of our father's praises and promises to you. I did before, and now, look at what has become of me. He let me be in depths of Tartarus to rot!"_

_Percy protested, "He wouldn't – "_

_"Tell you the truth!" Lamia continued for him as her dagger started to pierce his skin. "Why would he? He needs you now, but what about in the future? He'll just set you aside when you're used up!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"And you're little lover. A fine woman, but what will happen to her once I kill you?" Lamia continued, enjoying Percy's shrinking figure. "I have foreseen the future before you two were even together...Poor Artemis . . . you haven't been together for so long, and you're the first man she's ever been with… I know! What if I go to Olympus after I kill you then I'll kill her in front of father?"_

_"You wouldn't…" Percy said through gritted teeth as his anger and protectiveness rebuilt his composure. "Don't you dare do anything to her nor to Dad!"_

_"And why wouldn't I?" Lamia challenged._

_And that was when it broke – Percy's anger – anger flooded into him at once that he was able to alter the situation. He tackled Lamia down the ground. He immediately got up and took a few steps away from her._

_Before Lamia could recover, he redirected the water in the riverbank to shoot up and spread around them. He then suspended the water, forming droplets in the air, and then manipulated them to turn to sharp shards of ice, all pointing towards Lamia._

_It was Lamia's turn to be afraid. "Please . . . Little brother, please do not. I – I have the ability to see the future, if you want, I can tell you what will happen to you and Artemis, you can have anything you want."_

_Percy's anger subsided for a few seconds. "I have everything I want." He said as he closed his fist, sending the frozen water down on the defenseless Lamia, instantly killing her._

_end_

_._

_._

I then woke up to the sound of drumming water on my window. I sat up and felt that I was sweating again, but at the same time, my body was stronger. Remembering the reason why I woke, I got up and went to the window.

I looked through the window and saw that it was raining. Strange, I didn't know that it could rain here. But then I remembered that my father could cause rains. I smiled and said a little thank you. He was probably doing this to help me recover.

My reflection on the window glass caught my attention. I saw myself as it was - battle-scarred. But it did not matter to me, as long as I know that the people I love are all alive.

I placed my attention back to the rain, a lot of thoughts passing through me. I was feeling tired, feeling as if death will soon get me. "It's the end of the world in my life," I sighed to no one.

"It will be if you won't lay back down and rest." Said an all too familiar voice.

I turned around and saw her there, standing in her white tunic, smiling at me. I was happy to see her that I found the energy to run up to her and hug her tight. "Artemis,"

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me, "You look better than yesterday." She remarked.

"Yesterday?" I asked.

She nodded. "You've been asleep for almost 24 hours now, Percy. How are you feeling?"

"Better," I responded, "now that you're here." She smiled at me, which I took as a cue to kiss her.

She was the first to pull away. "You should go back to rest, everything's okay." she said as she touched my cheek.

I nodded as I allowed her to guide me to the bed. I lied down and faced her beside me. "There will be a formal party tomorrow here at Olympus to celebrate your victory. That will also be the time for you to become an official immortal – you will be eating the food that makes us immortal." She told me as she lied down beside me.

I smiled, "I can call myself a god then, then?"

She smiled and nodded. "By the way, how did you know that you weren't yet immortal... I thought you didn't know."

"I sort of overheard you and dad talking before. I heard something about the food of the gods which I haven't yet taken since I still have to prove myself." I smiled sheepishly. "So," I began to change the topic, "Since it's a 'formal' party, does that mean I get to see you in a gown or something?"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"No reason." I said as I kissed her forehead, hugged her and then closed my eyes. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of C24, disappointed much?<strong>

**You might have noticed that in the flashback, I used the 3rd person POV, so whatya think is better? 1st or 3rd person? tell me!**

**to: total yanderekid24 - here's the fight scene, hope I didn't disappoint you that much. .**

**Lvl-Zero - three? wow! I must be missing a hand! hahah, thank you... wait - only children aged 13 below? No fair! I won't be spared! :D**

**Olympian Hero - Thank you everything! What do you think of the scenes? Are they too much or...?**

**xXxrouxXx - I'm sorry for the super long wait... been really busy lately... . hope your alerts are OK now.**

**scyther27 - Thank you3x! :D Hope this chapie didn't disappoint you.. .**

**ffsah1 - oh dear, is it OK now or not yet? Thanks!**

**Orlok Tsubodai Bahadur - Thank you! I'm so sorry for the super long wait.. .**

**sportschic5646 - Thanks! I want to write more but school is currently keeping me occupied... by the way, sorry for the long wait. Whatya think about the chap? and about the revelation, well, please wait and see. :D**

**ChaosPercy - Thank you! I tried doing as you suggested, but it was a little to hard for me to write about fight stuffs so, sorry... but what do you think? and what did you mean by 'supportED' you mean, you no longer do?**

**Percy Jackson7 - awe! Thank you! sorry for the long wait!**

**Umbra8191, Red-Cinnamon Apple, GoddessIncarnet, SeaLover13, princesswhatever9 - Thanks! I'm sorry for taking so long!**

**Kormk - Thanks! I'm guessing you lost hope that I would continue this now, did you? sorry...**

**PiperElizabethMcLean - Thanks! I gave the fighting scene a shot, so whatya think? disappointed much? and yeah, before when I was just starting, I didn't place all the reviewers names on my shoutouts but when I got the hang of this, I wanted to show everyone who reviews how much I appreciate them! Like you! You are the people who keeps me going on! and sorry about the spelling last time, I didn't notice it.. :D**

**Lord Jace - Well, I gave the scene a shot, what do you think? May I ask, is your user name "Jace" your name or from a book that just so happens to be one of my faves? :D**

**JulianaSpetlana - Thanks! I do do my best here. Yeah, actually, it was explained in this chap (sort of) about Percy thought to be immortal then not, I added that detail when I read my English book saying something about a 'food of the gods that make 'em immortal' stuff. So yeah... And no, I'm not... hahaha... Yes, I've noticed the errors when I uploaded them but I was too lazy to edited them since they were already published and I have this habit of only rereading the story when I finish publishing them. Sorry for the long wait on this, but I've been busy... Thanks again!**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine - Thanks! I do try to keep things in moderation - not too slow for it'll be boring and not to fast... I tried the fighting thing, whatya think?**

**The Sea Goddess - Thanks! Here you go, sorry for the long wait!**

**pussycat3 - thanks! here's the up... whatya think?**

**_ & _- thanks, whoever you may be... :D**

**percabeth-fan-4-ever - I took your advice... is this okay?**

**Angela Banaag - Thanks! I was planning on placing your suggestion here, but then it will be out of place, so I'll add it on the next chap.. Promise!**

**Namara Jane Knight - Thanks! Sorry for the long wait... and yup, he does! :D**

**nicole - sorry for the long wait! Thanks!**

**thaliagrace21, lightningkid333, Hi i will kill u - Thanks! sorry for the wait!**

**PercyxArtemis - You're welcome, and thank you! Sorry for keeping you!**

**I'mAwesome4321 - Thanks! sorry for the long wait!**

**yelrac - Thanks! I do try my best to stick to the original... :D sorry for the wait!**

**Annonn - yeah, something like that.. :D**

**allythebunny - thanks... I hope I didn't get too carried away in her changing... :D**

**The IronRAVEN xvx - Thanks! Yeah, sorry bout the typos, if you've read my other responses, then you know the reasons... and the phrasing, yeah, sorry bout that... :D Thanks again!**

**YOU - awe! Really? well, I do dream of becoming one, but I still have a long way to go! :D Thanks!**

**rockstar55555 - Thanks! any suggestions?**

**Wisegirl101 - Thanks... about your offer... how can I be sure?**

**R2-D2isBored - what's about to go down? :D Thanks! I tried the fight scene... whatya think?**

***a special thanks to the people who added this story (and me) to their favorites and alerts... I love you all!**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=00==0=0**

**well... that's that for now... I'm really sorry for the long wait... I was supposed to upload this last Monday (Sunday for the people in the West) but then I was too occupied... so sorry... I'll try to update faster next time... promise! But please, understand me.**

**I'm also sorry for jamming too many names in one response, I had to cut down the length 'cause some might think that it's this long... :D**

**So... I'm gonna give a little teaser for the next chapt... It has something to do with 'jealousy', 'gowns', and 'exploding eagles'... yah, that was too much hint... what do you think it'll be? Tell me!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N. **


	26. C25: Can I

**Okay, So I'm a little late….. again… sorry…**

**And I'm gonna have to apologize for cutting this chapter into 2. The party was supposed to be here, too but then it would've been too long and I might've needed more time so… yeah..**

**I also noticed that I lost a lot of readers after I haven't updated in a month. PLEASE, if you know anyway to get you/them back, tell me… I really feel soooo bad..**

**So here's the next chapt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Can I . . .<strong>

**"Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close, and take one step.**

**Keep your eyes locked to mine, and let the music be your guide."**

**-Can I have this dance by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron(HSM3)-**

**Percy's POV**

The following morning, a council meeting about my mission was organized. During then, I had to retell my adventure from the beginning to refresh our memories…

Compared to the last time, my retelling that morning was less . . . painful, so I got through it without needing to rest.

After the meeting was adjourned, as I got up, my dad – Poseidon – stood beside me. "Percy," he said.

I looked up and smiled, "Hey, dad. What's up?"

"How are you feeling now?" He asked me as we both shrank down to our 'Human' size and walked out of the throne room.

"A lot better, actually, compared to yesterday." I smirked. "Don't worry dad, I'm fine."

He smiled. "So are you ready for tonight?"

I shrugged. "Yeah… but still, I'm a little nervous."

Father laughed and placed a hand around my shoulders, "Don't be. I have also invited Chiron and the campers as you requested. Chiron said that they would love to come. All is set, Percy. . . except for one thing that shall be settled tonight."

I stopped on my tracks and looked at my father, "What is it?"

"A woman, my boy!" dad exclaimed.

I stared at my dad, wide-eyed. I tried making a response – anything! But nothing came out of my mouth.

"Well, don't you worry, Poseidon, I bet Percy already got that part covered!" someone chimed in. Father and I both turned and saw Apollo coming our way to join us. "Haven't you, Percy?" he continued.

I didn't know what to say. Thanks to Apollo, I got into a deeper situation. Thankfully, dad responded for me, seeing as though I couldn't say anything. "Well, I do hope so. So don't you fail me, Percy." He told me.

I simple nodded seeing as though my voice has betrayed me. Apollo must have noticed this so he asked Poseidon if he could talk to me alone. He said something about my health conditions and all.

"Of course, you better check Percy up if you think it should be. Anyway, I have meetings to attend to at my palace. I better be off." Dad answered. "And Percy, your mother has also said she'll come, so we have given her access just for this one night."

I smiled. "Thanks, dad."

He smiled back then teleported away. As soon as he had gone, I turned to face Apollo. "Is something wrong with me again?" I asked.

He chuckled at my worried expression. "No. You're fine!"

"Then wh-"

"No reason. I saw that you were already a lost for words back then. So yeah, no reason." He replied without waiting for me to finish my question. "So, will you be asking Artie to be your date tonight?" he intriguingly asked me.

I sighed then shook my head no. "Nobody else but you knows about us. And we haven't yet decided when to tell everyone about it."

"Well then, why don't you head on over to her palace now – since I know she'll be there – to decide?" Apollo asked me.

I stared at him. "It isn't that easy." I reasoned out, "Artemis and I's relationship won't be that easy to accept, you know."

"I knew it!" A female voice exclaimed . . . and who else would it belong to other than, "Aphrodite?" I breathed out.

"Oh now, now, Percy, did you honestly think I couldn't _feel_ anything?" She told me as she came up to us, "I knew something was up but I wasn't sure… and now I am!"

"Yes, and you should also be sure to keep it as a secret, Aphrodite." Apollo reminded her, "You know father, he's over protective of his maiden children."

At that reminder, instead of looking disappointed, Aphrodite's eyes grew larger with amazement. "Oh, this is so romantic! A forbidden love!" she squealed, "Will you be admitting your relationship tonight?"

"Aphrodite!" I pleaded.

"Oh, right. Sorry, getting carried away here." She quickly apologized.

Apollo laughed then placed an arm around my shoulders. "Anyway, should you be at Hera's palace by now . . . you know, to choose her outfits for tonight?" He asked her.

Aphrodite clapped her hands as she remembered that she had to do something. She excused herself and teleported away. Apollo then removed his arm from me and stood in front of me. "And shouldn't you be at my sister's palace to ask her out tonight?" He teased me.

"Oh ha-ha, Apollo." I responded.

He gave me a small chuckle. "But seriously, I know you want to see her."

At that moment, I felt colors running up to my face. Apollo must've noticed this because he started laughing. So to stop him from embarrassing me more, I changed the topic.

"Is it really alright for you for me to date your sister?" I asked him.

He stopped laughing – for a moment, I caught a glimpse of his dead serious face before it turned into a grinning one. "Of course it's alright! Because I know that my sister is in good hands." He responded. "And besides, I wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice."

"What was that?" I asked because I wasn't able to hear the last sentence he said.

He shook his head then commanded me to go to Artemis' palace before he changes his mind about me. "Go!"

And without waiting for another command, I quickly teleported to Artemis' backyard thinking that she would be there as always shooting arrows – and she was.

She was in her usual 12-year-old form, wearing a white tunic, and her hair tied to a ponytail. She was getting ready to release her arrow when I appeared, she seemed to have not noticed my presence then for her focused look was still on.

I didn't want to distract her so I waited for her to shoot. Once she released it, I was about to announce my presence until I noticed her expression.

The moment she lowered her bow, I noticed her took a deep breath as she looked really sad or problematic. She was never like this or if she was, I haven't seen her looked like that. And because of my too much focusing on thinking what the reason was, I hadn't notice her notice me.

"Percy?" she asked as she jogged to meet me.

I tried to focus on her face and saw that her expression from moments ago was gone and had been replaced by a smiling one. "Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked me happily.

I shrugged. "I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd drop by." I simply responded. "And I see that you're still as amazing as ever with your bow and arrows." I commented as I gestured to the last arrow she shot right at the middle of the target.

She turned to look at it then turned back to me then yelped it surprise as I changed myself into a 13-year-old. "And you changed into your 13-year-old form, why?"

I grinned, "Because I look like a big brother praising a job well done by my little sister." I reasoned out, "Anyway, is something wrong?"

"Hm? Why ask that? All is well." She responded, "Anyway, come on in inside and get something to eat, I'm a little hungry."

As she started to walk away towards the back entrance to her palace, I quickly took a step towards her and hugged her from the waist behind. "P – Percy?" she stammered.

I held her tight, not wanting to let her go until all is settled. "Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong, I saw you a while ago; you looked problematic."

She slowly turned around to face me as my arms were still encircled around her. I looked into her silver pleading eyes, asking me to not question her anymore. "Artemis," I breathed out.

After a few moments, she gave in. "It's just that – I thought that maybe tonight, Poseidon would choose someone for you from his domain and – well, I was thinking if tonight would be the right time to – " she cut off.

I placed my left hand behind her head then pulled her closer to me. After a few seconds, we parted but our hands were linked together. "Would you want it to be tonight?" I asked her.

"It would be now or never." She breathed out.

I nodded then held her hand tighter, "Come on, let's discuss that while we eat. I'm hungry!"

She giggled but led the way to the back entrance of her palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' POV<strong>

"So how are you feeling now?" I asked Percy as we started to eat some sandwiches as soon as we reached the kitchen.

"I'm feeling better actually." He responded, "but I'm feeling a little nervous about tonight . . . how will we do it?"

I was about to take another bite but then I saw that he put his down, so did I. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know what to do during this kind of situation since I've never been into one. "I need some time to think. I think I need some air." I responded.

He nodded. We each took our plate of sandwiches and our glasses of juice as we made our way to the balcony.

The nearest balcony was the one at my room so we went there. Once there, we both placed our plates at the night stand. I headed for the balcony first. When Percy was taking too long to follow, I turned around and saw that he was staring at something laid out on my bed.

Curious, I went back inside and saw what he was looking at: a silver gown with those glittering beads around the straps and the end of the upper chest. It was the same gown I wore during one of Aphrodite's formal parties a year or so ago.

"It's so ironic. I had a dream before. You were in it, and we were at a ball. You were . . . you were wearing this exact same dress." He said as he looked at me, "Are you planning on wearing this tonight?"

To be honest, I originally planned to wear it tonight until Apollo came last night with a new one for me to wear. Apollo has said that he asked some nymphs to make it especially for tonight. And since Apollo barely gave me anything material, I agreed to wear it.

I shook my head no in response of Percy's question. "I was planning to but I changed my mind. I must've forgotten to place it back in the closet."

"Well, this is embarrassing." He commented. "I'm sure that you'll be wearing a far more gorgeous dress than this, and if I'll ask you to dance with me tonight – I might just ruin your poise."

"Why say that?" I asked him.

"I'm not that good of a dancer."

Suddenly, a soft melody was playing, resounding inside my palace. I looked at the time and saw that it was already the time when Apollo does random music playing. This time, it was some sort of slow dances. He must've been preparing for tonight's music.

I turned into my 18-year-old form and asked him to do the same. At first, he was unsure but he later gave in.

"Come on," I told him as I gestured for him to follow me at the balcony.

As the music came to an end, we were already at the balcony. And slowly, I recognized the music Apollo was listening/playing next. It was a song from a teenage-show that Aphrodite kept watching. I forgot what it was but I knew it had something to do with waltzing.

"I'll teach you," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I've attended too much formal partied Aphrodite organized, so I think I know what to do. Take my hand." I told him as I offered my hand, and just in time with the song's lyrics.

And as the song progressed, so did our dancing. Our movements went along with the song perfectly. At the near end of the song, we were doing the signature movement of the waltz, the circling.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." I commented.

"It's probably because I have an amazing tutor." He teased.

I smiled at him, "You should probably go back now. Prepare for tonight?"

He smiled back. "You're right. So it's settled, we'll do it tonight?"

I nodded.

"How?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Let's just . . . let's just let destiny do it." I responded, "Now, go and prepare!"

He gave me a quick kiss then teleported away. After he left, I went back inside, took the dress and went into the dressing room Aphrodite made for me. It was a huge room – almost the same size as my bedroom.

As I entered the room, the gown I was supposed to wear for that night was in the middle, being worn by a mannequin. I placed the dress I was holding at a closet before I went towards the gown at the middle.

I had to admit, it was gorgeous. I wouldn't have thought about wearing something like it, but that night, I did. I carefully caressed the skirt of the gown as I thought: _what will happen tonight?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness, but please understand that my prelims are coming up next week and there are a LOT of assignments given to us! (Yeah, I know exams again!)<strong>

**And I'm still feeling bad about losing the other readers… .**

**Anyone who wants to be friends in FB? Pottermore? LiveJournal?**

**To : Angela Banaag – Here's the first part of your suggestion!**

**GhotPriNce24, ****lightningkid333, mrpuppy, ****Umbra8191**** – Thanks! Here's the update! What do you think?**

**Olympian Hero – That's great. About the ideas, I would love to hear more! Please keep them coming!**

**rodo272 – I can update now! Hahaha… Thanks!**

**The great book – Thanks! Uhmm… I think you can spell it!**

**GoddessIncarnet, Thalicolover4ever, total yanderekid24 – Thanks! Here's the update, tell me what you think!**

**Hi I will KILL u – yep. It will be like that. Anymore guesses for what will happen?**

**Kormk – well, I'm happy I made it just it time! Thanks! :D**

**PiperElizabethMcLean – Thanks! I would've updated earlier but I'm having some mind blocks from school… XD Here's the update.. tell me what you think, again!**

**allythebunny – That's great! So what did you think of this one?**

**pussycat3 – hhmmm… very close! Here's the update, any other guesses for the next?**

**percabeth-fan-4-ever**** – Thanks! Well… uhm… uh… I'm going to pretend I didn't read the last part.. :D**

**scyther27**** – Thanks! I really worked hard on that one. Oh, and thanks for the opinion. But which do you prefer, first or second POV?**

**Wizzpotter – of course, I can! But time has really been an issue to me. Thanks!**

**SeaLover13 - :D well, here's the update. Don't worry, I won't kill him …. Maybe…**

**rockstar55555 - good suggestion, I'll see what I can do with it. Here's the update! Update me, too on your ideas!**

**The IronRAVEN xvx – Thanks! And about Percy being affected by poison, I planned this story as AFTER HoO (like after the war) and in the SoN, Percy gave up his curse of Achilles. So there… :D Sorry if this was a little short, and yeah, I'll be adding more challenges, but please do make suggestions!**

**Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade – uhm…. Thanks? :D**

**percabeth134 – Thanks! And don't worry, I will!**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**That's the end for now.. tell me what you think!**

**oh, just to share: I made it at the top 10 in my class!**

**Always,**

**Kheilynn, D.N.**


	27. C26:    have this dance?

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the long wait again. I've been up my toes since last week, I only keep on having 5-7 hours of sleep, and I haven't stayed at home for a straight 24 hours since then. Please bear with me!**

**So this is like an experimental chapter to see which do you prefer: Multi POV's or One person(could change every chapt) POV. Tell me!**

**And I must say, this is a pretty long chapter! I'm so proud... *cries***

**This chapter(and the previous) was inspired from the idea of ANGELA BANAAG**

**and also for more Pertemis, please also read: "Percy Jackson and the Final Adventure" by Olympian Hero! I really love it and I know that you''l love it, too!**

**And I know that I already advertised it before but please also read: "The Unthinkable" by rodo272 :D**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (^_^)**

**Chapter 26: . . . have this dance?**

* * *

><p><strong>"It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do.<strong>

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?"**

**-Can I have this dance by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron(HSM3)-**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Percy? Percy, are you alright?" asks Poseidon as he lays his hand on my shoulder.

I was immediately taken out of my deep reverie as I looked up to him to tell him that I know he was there. "Are you okay?" he asks again.

I nod my head in response, "Yeah . . . yeah. . ." I sighed.

Dad let out a small gleeful chuckle. "Nervous? Don't be. This party is for you after all. After this, there would be nothing to worry about!" he reassures me.

Except for monster attacks, I thought.

I gave him a small smile before standing up and walking towards the gigantic mirror at the room my father lent me to get ready at his underwater palace.

I looked myself over and over again. This would probably be my nth time looking at the mirror with nervousness. And like the last times, I looked the same. I was wearing the same coat and tie but the only difference was that my hands were shaking harder and my eyes could keep steady at one point.

Through the mirror, I saw my dad looking at me through it too. He knows that I'm nervous and that the reason was not the party but something else.

He then walks up to stand beside and we both look at each other through the mirror.

"Is there something wrong, son? You have been jumpy since you came here today." He comments.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I've just never been to anything like this is all." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.

He was silent for a while. After a few moments, he placed his hand back on my shoulder. "I'm your father, Percy. And I want you to know that I'm always here for you – to understand and help you. You should know that you can trust me."

This time, I turned to face him actually. "I know, dad. And I do trust you." I replied.

For some reason, during then, my voice sounded like my normal voice – I didn't feel nervous or jumpy, just . . . just calm and collected.

At that, father smiled at me. "Now, you get yourself occupied since it's still a little too early. I'll just go and see Amphitrite, Triton, and the others and see how they're preparing their selves."

I nodded as I watched him turn his back and close the door behind him, headed to who knows whose room first.

I look back on the mirror and see that I have calmed down even just a little. I looked better. After a few seconds, I raise my left hand to look at the new wrist watch Tyson gave me earlier as a congratulatory gift.

One and a half more hours to go before the party,

After being reminded of the time, my heart starts to beat fast again.

I'm not nervous about the party – well, technically I am – but I'm really nervous on how people will react once they find out about Artemis and I's relationship?

I take a huge big deep breath then started thinking of ways on how to drop the news to everyone without starting a new world – erm, Olympian – war.

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo's POV<strong>

It was almost 30 minutes before the party starts.

And since I have set up all the things necessary for the music for it, I decided to head over to Artemis' palace to see how she'll look like.

I teleported in front of her bedroom door, and as I was about to knock, the door opened revealing Artemis in "your hunting outfit?" I asked her. "I thought we agreed that you were going to wear the dress I picked out for you!" I fake pouted. "You do know that if you break an oath made on the Styx, you – "

Artemis rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't worry, brother. I'll be wearing it as promised. But before the party, I still must attend to my duties as the moon goddess, and you know that." She reasoned out.

I gasped. "Then you'll be late for Percy's party!"

"I'll only be missing half of father's long speech." She defended.

I raised my hand in surrender. "So," I began.

She looks at me impatiently, "'So' what?"

"You ready to meet Percy's family?" I asked her teasingly. I noticed her tense up but quickly gained her composure.

"When do you plan on telling the others? You know that after this, the other gods would be bugging him to find a goddess to marry – well unless he finds a mortal whom he'll turn to a goddess – and I'm not saying he would…" I quickly added the latter part as I saw Artemis' eyes narrowing on me.

"But you know," I continued, "You're gonna have to do it soon."

She licks her lips and I could see her circling her auburn hair around her point finger, the way she does when she gets nervous.

"Just don't tell anyone about what you know concerning Percy and I." she says changing the topic, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to ride my moon chariot now."

I took a step sideways and gestured for her to go on. But she just rolled her eyes and teleported, earning myself a smack on the forehead from me. DUH, Apollo, she can teleport.

I allowed my eyes to stay on the spot where Artemis was. Then slowly, I felt my lips tug on either side. _This will be interesting,_ I thought as I teleported in front of the throne room entrance just in time for the party about to begin.

I take a few steps to the stairs until I stopped midway because of someone calling my name in a high-pitched voice, Aphrodite.

I turned around and saw her running towards me in a hot pink tube gown with a balloon-ish skirt overlapped with an asymmetrical design. Her hair tied up tight. She looked as beautiful as she can ever be.

"So, where's Artemis?" she asks excitedly. "I saw Percy, he's already inside. I just came out to wait for you."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but Artemis will be a little late." I responded.

She was about to talk again when Hermes, from the top of the stairs, called out to us saying that we should all get in as father is about to make one of his horrible boring speeches about blah blah blah and the like.

"Let's go," Aphrodite says as she takes my arm and pulls me to the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's POV<strong>

As Zeus was beginning his speech, I saw Percy searching the room. His face didn't betray any kind of emotion except calmness but his hands says otherwise. At first, I didn't get what he was searching for . . . until I noticed that his eyes kept wandering back to the throne near me – Artemis' throne.

I looked over at Apollo and saw that he was . . . nodding?

I looked at him closely and realized that he wasn't nodding of agreement but nodding of sleepiness. I stifled a laugh but was then quickly jolted back to the meeting when the other immortals started clapping.

I turned towards Zeus and saw that he finished his speech. Wait. What? Did Zeus just finish his speech in less than 10 minutes?

I turned to my right and whispered to Demeter, asking her if Zeus has ended his speech.

She nodded, "A big surprise huh?" she whispered back.

And before I could respond, Zeus started talking again. "Let us all now welcome a new member of the Olympian family . . . Perseus, son of Poseidon!" Zeus says earning claps and whistles and shouts from the immortals. "Let the celebration begin!"

And at that instant, the ceiling and the walls of the throne room all melted away like they were all made of smoke, leaving only the Corinthian columns – the place became an open balcony, revealing the beautiful night sky.

I smirked, realizing that maybe Artemis made the night sky extra gorgeous tonight – oh! So that was why Artemis was late, she had duties to attend to. I looked over to Percy to see how he was doing. And not to my surprise, some of the gods and goddesses were taking turns to go up, talk, and shake hands with the new god.

When I saw my chance, I quickly came up to him. "Welcome to the family!" I greeted him as I brushed my cheek against his and gave him a quick hug which he gladly returned.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Well I must say, you look hot in that suit. It reflects your eyes under the moonlight gorgeously." I recommended.

He shrugged. "You don't look bad yourself."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Oh I get it, you're reserving the 'your stunning' and the like comments for Artemis." He quickly blushed. "Well, speaking of Artemis," I said as I looked at the entrance – well, it was the entrance before the walls melted.

Percy turned to look. Shocked, his eyes widened and mouth hung open a little. I have to admit, Artemis looked better than me in her silver ball gown.

The moment she stepped into the area, everyone's heads turned to look at her – she instantly became the center of attention. The moment she noticed this, her face suddenly turned red. Apollo, quickly then met her on the entrance.

The twins started talking about something. Artemis was asking something then looked surprised after Apollo answered, like she couldn't believe herself. If I'm guessing right, they must be talking about Zeus' shortest speech in our whole lifetimes.

"Artemis!" Zeus calls from the platform, "Glad you could make it, what took you so long?" he asks,

Artemis rolled her eyes as she smiled, "I had duties to attend to, father; I couldn't just not do them."

"And you made a fine job making the night sky look magnificent tonight for Percy's entering to immortality!" he comments, "and you look stunning, my child."

Artemis smiles; then slowly, her silver eyes turn toward our direction. Seeing Percy, her smile widens a little then nods. From then, I noticed that her smile was a nervous one. I turned to look at Percy who looked tensed.

And right then, I knew. They were going to announce it tonight. They were just looking for the right time during this celebration. Oh! I can't wait to see how they'll do it!

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's POV<strong>

After father had congratulated me, I slowly turned my eyes and quickly saw Percy looking at me. Beside him was Aphrodite, wearing a new pink ball gown. I smiled at them and Percy smiled back nervously.

I couldn't say that I myself wasn't nervous.

So after talking to my father, I headed for Percy's direction. Upon noticing this, he, too headed my way leaving Aphrodite smiling deviously.

"Wow! You're even more stunning up-close." Percy compliments once we were standing face-to-face.

I smiled. "You don't look so bad." I responded, earning me a fake pout.

Suddenly, the music changed from piano instrumentals to the song I heard when Percy and I were dancing at my balcony. Percy must've noticed it too for he smiled as he blushed.

"Percy!" someone yelled, both bringing us back from a deep trance. We both turned and saw Percy' friends and mom come up to us . . . lead by his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, Percy." She says again, as she reaches out and hugs him. Percy politely returns the hug back. "Hey there," he responds.

Annabeth must've not noticed me before for she quickly apologized before greeting me, the other demigods – and Percy's satyr friend Grover – doing the same. I simply smiled and told her that it was OK.

"Oh, Artemis, I believe you haven't met my mom yet. Mom, this is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Artemis, this is my mom Sally." Percy says, introducing us both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sally says as she reaches for my hand. There was something different the way she was looking and smiling at me, as if she was accepting me as . . . I dunno.

I smiled back at her. "A real pleasure," I replied before turning to Percy, "I wouldn't want to get it the way of your reunion, Percy, so I'll be off to talk to the others." I said as I excused myself.

"Oh," Percy replied, "Of course. I'll see you later."

I nodded then turned around and went to an edge of the balcony. From there, I could see Percy smiling and laughing with his friends. "Okay, I understand that you have to be more gorgeous than I am tonight – so I accept it – but what I don't understand is that why'd you leave Percy?" someone asked.

I turned to my side and saw Aphrodite looking at the direction of Percy then faced to look at me. "Shouldn't you be there?" she asks again.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way," I simply stated.

"The time is nearing you know; Percy shall officially become a god in an hour or so." She says, changing the topic.

I turned my attention back to Percy and quickly frowned. He was coming this way as his friends were separating, each having their own agendas. _What could he need?_

"Well, since your knight in shining armor is here – and I wouldn't want to be a third wheel – I'm off now." Aphrodite says with a wink and then leaves.

"Where's Aphrodite gone to?" Percy asks as he reaches me.

I shrugged. "Anyway, is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, actually; you see, I was wondering if . . . well, can I have this dance?" he asks as he offers his hand. "I wouldn't want to our practice to go to waste and the songs already halfway." He reasons.

I smiled then nodded then allowed him to escort me to the ballroom. Once we were there – in the middle to be exact – some of the immortals stopped what they were doing to look at us; some with curious expressions, some with questioning looks.

"Percy," I breathed out, "They're looking at us."

Percy was standing in front of me, still holding my hand, he smiled. "Don't worry. Don't mind them, right now, there's no one here but us." He says.

I take a deep breath then nod. And the next thing I know, we were already dancing along with the music with each step carrying us to wherever.

As we ended with the song, applauses where heard everywhere. And it was only then that I remembered that we were in a formal social gathering. We both looked around and saw that everyone had their eyes on _us_.

Percy smiled then placed an arm on my shoulder then guided me to the side of the ballroom. After a few moments, the others went back to their own business.

"Well that was fun." Percy comments as soon as we were at the sidelines.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What?" he asks.

But before I could reply, Zeus started announcing something. We all turned our attention to the platform (who no one knows how it got there) where father was.

" . . . it is the moment." He was saying, "May we now call on our new god, Perseus, in front."

Percy squeezes my hand one last time before making his way to the platform. There, a nymph comes up with a platter containing the food of the gods. The nymph gives father the platter, which he took. He then gave it to Percy, "Welcome to immortality, Percy." He says.

Percy smiles, takes the food then bites it. He then started glowing, making us turn away. After the glow faded, we all looked at him again and saw that nothing changed; only that his aura felt different – more powerful – he looked as though he was still glowing. Applauses where heard everywhere and I couldn't help but smile.

I was so proud of him. He is now part of the Olympian council and has been made an immortal. I've never been happier for anyone.

"Well Percy, congratulations!" Poseidon says as he climbs he platform, "I believe there's only one thing missing…"

"Of course!" Zeus agrees, "Who will be the lucky woman?"

Chatters started forming everywhere.

I felt a nudge on my right arm, I looked over and saw Apollo and Aphrodite standing on either side of me, smirking. I immediately blushed. I looked up at the stage and saw that Percy was blushing, too.

After the chatters died down, Percy smiled and faced the audience. "I don't have to look for her. Because she's always been there during my first years of living my life as a demigod." The chatters goes back up.

"Tell us the story!" someone screams out."

Percy smiled then nods, "I first met her not so long ago. The first time I saw her, I knew she was really beautiful but I never had any intentions of asking her out or anything like that. And it was just recently that I knew I really like her. She has been the best thing that ever happened to me ever since I became a god. And all the better when she became my girlfriend."

Poseidon and father looks at each other and smiles as the cheers got louder.

"Who is it, Percy? Is she here?" father asks.

"She is," Percy replies as he then started coming down from the stage. "And I believe you all already know her." cheers started getting louder as he started getting closer to me until we were standing face-to-face.

He takes my hand then faces back to everyone, "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend, and hopefully wife-to-be, the goddess of the hunt, Artemis."

Pandemonium of silence broke out.

Everyone was staring at us, all with shocked expressions; Zeus and Poseidon even dropped their glasses of nectar. They probably didn't expect the girl to be me. But I didn't let it get to me, I smiled proudly.

Then out of the silence, Aphrodite smiled then clapped her hands. Shortly after, Apollo did the same, followed by the others until everyone was clapping; the room filled with cheers and applauses.

"Dad, Zeus, I hope . . . I hope that Artemis' and I's relationship is alright with you." Percy says.

Father and Poseidon looked at one another – obviously still looking shocked – then back to everyone.

"How long have the two of you been together?" asks father.

"Less than a month," I replied after finding my voice.

"Artemis, I will not – " father began, his face red with range, but Poseidon interrupted.

"Brother, don't" says Poseidon, "If they are happy, then so be it. Let them be."

"Poseidon, Artemis is a maiden goddess. She is not to marry or to form any romantic relationships with any man! She is sworn to eternal maidenhood." Zeus bellows.

I was starting to tremble. And the only thing that was anchoring me to calmness was the feeling of Percy's hand in mine. He squeezes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile.

"And big three was sworn to not have any children after the Second World War and what has happened?" Aphrodite joins, "In less than a century, you all broke the oath!"

"Father, let them be. Artemis has not broken her oath for billions and billions of years! Let her be happy." Athena intervenes.

Zeus was silent; all eyes were on him, begging him to let Percy and I stay together. "Father," I breathed out. Zeus looked at me then sighed.

"If the two of you really want to, then there is nothing that I can do but to congratulate you." Zeus says, giving in. "Congratulations!" then suddenly, eagles came out of nowhere and flew to the night sky. Once they were high enough, they all exploded into gorgeous displays of fireworks; one after the other.

We were all looking up, smiling. The air filled with admiration towards the display of fireworks.

"Well, now that's out of the way . . . I guess we don't need to keep everything about us as a secret." Percy whispers in my ear as he let's go of my hand, steps in front of me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oh? What do you mean 'everything'?" I asked.

"Something in the lines of our current position," Percy replies, "and doing this – " he continues before pressing his lips against mine just as the biggest eagle exploded, showering the whole sky with multi colors.

And as soon as we separated, the others where clapping and cheering again. Percy and I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at us. Aphrodite hand her hands clasped in front of her chest and she was squealing with joy; Apollo was smirking and giving us a thumbs up sign; Poseidon, Percy's mother Sally, and father was smiling at us along with everyone.

Quickly, I blushed. I looked over at Percy and saw that he too was blushing. We both chuckled as everyone continued to cheer and congratulate us.

Everyone there was so happy for us that there was no one who wasn't smiling . . . except for one – Annabeth. She was smiling, yes, but she looked hurt and near to breaking down in tears. It hurt me to see her like that, for that is something that I was trying to prevent girls from experiencing.

I saw her eyes focus on me, seeing that I was looking at her, she quickly tried on her biggest smile before she slowly disappeared from the crowd starting to form around us. "Something wrong?" Percy says to my ear so that I could hear him despite the loud sounds coming from around.

I looked over to him and nodded and smiled. Then somehow, I managed to catch a glimpse of Annabeth walking away, her hands wiping her face – she was crying. And it was probably because of me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? I know it took a while but I've been occupied during both my weekends last week and this week – I just forced myself to do this for you guys. I hope that you understand.<strong>

**I sort-of went with the suggestion of one reader before (I don't remember the name, sorry! please tell me who you are again!) about Zeus not being mad and just accepting the relationship. So ta-da!**

**Looks like no one remembers the "dream" from last chapter. Or do do anyone?**

**To: lightningkid333 – thanks! I hope you liked this chapt, too!**

**Olympian Hero - Thanks! Sorry I don't reply that often, I've been really busy with school. Yeah, I have a pretty busy life, I even have my NCAE exams on Wednesday… Oh dear… I'll reply to your PM in a few minutes… promise!**

**Lvl-ZeR0 – Thanks for the comment. Yhey, I'm a million years old! Does that mean everyone will be spared? JK! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapt!**

**Lord Orion Leonis Black – thanks for the suggestion. I only hope that it would be that easy to make these chapters during my busy sched. .**

**Umbra8191 – Thank you! I hope that this chapt didn't disappoint.**

**shadowhunters morgestern – thanks! Gods, by the angel! Are you a fan of the M.I. too?**

**Thalicolover4ever – I'll try to update as soon as I find time. Please bear with me… :3**

**Hi I will KILL u – thanks! Hope that this didn't disappoint. And about the dresses, sure! I'll try to post the links in a while. :D**

**PercyxArtemis - Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! It really means a lot to me that you're still with me on this one even though some are no longer, and that you understand me. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. :D**

**rodo272 – sorry for the cliffies! It's just that, I think it makes the story worth waiting for or something like that. Well is this chapter a cliffhanger too? I'm not sure. And about the part of you kissing me, I don't think your girlfriend would like that.. really… she wouldn't. Thanks!**

**AkeOokami – thanks! I will.**

**allythebunny – thanks! Don't worry, things will get better. :D**

**Werefaerie120 – Thanks! hope this chap answered your questions. But take note, the ball is not yet over!**

**king of ghosts – that's alright, I understand, do well in your exams, too! Thanks for still liking this story! As for the hunters, we'll see on the succeeding chapters.**

**percabeth-fan-4-ever – Thanks! I'm sorry again for the long wait, please spare me! hahah, hope this was worth the wait. :D**

**scyther27 – Thanks so much for everything! Hope that this didn't disappoint.**

**Anoymous – I've been making this for quite a while now. :3**

**Sydnexdey – Thanks! Here's the next one, yeah, I will… :D**

**pussycat3 – thanks! Don't worry, I know how that feels. Here's the chapt. What do you think?**

**GoddessIncarnet - thanks! Sorry if the dance part was not that well explained – I didn't know how to. .**

**Silence is golden – we just find it rather amusing reading/making pertemis fanfics. We totally understand if you don't like them.**

**JulianaSpetlana – Yeah. Here's the update. Sorry for the wait, I'm still very busy and….. yeah….**

**shortfry99 – thanks! The update is now… :D hope that this is better.**

**(no name) – here's the update!**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**Gonna try to update soon! Please review! Suggestions are very welcome!**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


	28. C27: Opening up

**Hello!**

**Yeah,, I know it's been – what? 6 months? – since I last updated… I would chatter down the reason/s as to why that happened but I know that (if not all) most of you don't really care… :D yeah, so anyway,, I'm back for the summer vacation and hopefully, like last summer, be able to update regularly.**

**As for the review (love you all for that) replies, they're all below. I tried my best to reply to all those who reviewed on the previous chapter… soo yeah, thanks!**

**I've had this chapter written 2 weeks (I think) after my last update, however, due to some conflicts, I wasn't able to edit it that much and that was why I couldn't post it then, and I also had to retype this since the original file has gone *poof* .**

**(This isn't my best writing so far, please understand that I'm out of practice for a long time. And also, I might be ending this story soon so that I could really focus on my studies since I'll be graduating student next school year.)**

**And well, I have planned since then to dedicate this to someone…**

**To olympianhero , thank you for helping solve the problem I had here. Without you, well… yeah, there might not be a continuation to this story.**

**Sooooo here we go!**

**(and prior to olympianhero's request, I'm placing a short recap of the last chapter)**

**recap:**

" . . . it is the moment." He was saying, "May we now call on our new god, Perseus, in front."

Percy squeezes my hand one last time before making his way to the platform. There, a nymph comes up with a platter containing the food of the gods. The nymph gives father the platter, which he took. He then gave it to Percy, "Welcome to immortality, Percy." He says.

"Well Percy, congratulations!" Poseidon says as he climbs he platform, "I believe there's only one thing missing…"

"Of course!" Zeus agrees, "Who will be the lucky woman?"

Chatters started forming everywhere.

"Who is it, Percy? Is she here?" father asks.

"She is," Percy replies as he then started coming down from the stage. "And I believe you all already know her." cheers started getting louder as he started getting closer to me until we were standing face-to-face.

He takes my hand then faces back to everyone, "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend, and hopefully wife-to-be, the goddess of the hunt, Artemis."

I looked over to him and nodded and smiled. Then somehow, I managed to catch a glimpse of Annabeth walking away, her hands wiping her face – she was crying. And it was probably because of me.

**Super recap: Percy becomes a god and then announces his relationship with Artemis during the celebration of his entering to godhood. XD**

**sidenote: this is a bridge chapter to make ways.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Opening-up<strong>

**Artemis' POV**

It was finally out.

Until now, I still can't get over the fact that everyone now knows. So no more hiding; no more secrets, no more lying. Before, I was really afraid that the other immortals might not actually accept our relationship but now . . . well, I guess I was wrong.

"You're biting your lips again. Come on, Artemis, I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?" Percy spoke again to my ear.

I looked up at him and replied, "Just overwhelmed, I guess."

He lowered his gaze on me as if saying, _"You don't actually think I'll believe that, do you?"_ with a playful smirk on his lips.

I tried to smile, "I just can't get my bearings that clear here, it's a little too noisy. I'll just go step out for a moment." Raising my voice a little for him to hear me over the cheers, and before he could say more, I told him to stay and that I would only be a while.

On my way away from the party, well, that alone took me a couple of minutes since almost everyone who I would come across would be congratulating me and sending me their best wishes, also saying that they never thought I would actually fall in love again. And when I finally got out, I could finally breathe again.

However, I didn't just stand outside the crowd to get my bearings again, for the first thing I did was look for Annabeth.

I was walking aimlessly along the path, getting farther and farther away from the party, while thinking where she could be, I tried thinking like her and I thought of only one place: the garden dedicated to Athena.

I teleported to the middle of the garden, the entire garden alone was wide, filled with the different designs creatively made by Annabeth, and as I looked around, my heart sank. She wasn't there. I was so sure that she'd be there. I looked around for a while, and as I was about to give up, I heard it: little sobs, pained to be precise. I knew it was Annabeth.

I followed the sound and found her sitting at one edge of the fountain there. She had her face buried in her lap, her arms hugging her legs. It pained me to see her like that. Brokenhearted, looking so fragile. I hated myself for causing this to a maiden.

I walked up to her and gently touched her on the shoulder. She was startled to see me, and so to not scare her, I smiled. "May I join you?"

She quickly wiped her tears away, and placed her feet down on the ground, "of course, lady Artemis." As she tried to return the smile.

I sat down, contemplating what to say next. I honestly haven't thought about this. I started gripping my skirt and biting my lips. And then, I decided. "I'm sorry," I finally whispered.

Annabeth looked at me, obviously shocked. Before she could ask why, I continued, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you loved Percy and still do! And, I just . . . " I trailed off, trembling. It was so selfish of me. I shouldn't have fallen for him. This is exactly why I made the hunt. To make sure that no girl ever gets hurt because of a boy, and now. . . I'm causing the pain.

My shoulders started shaking, was it raining? No, it couldn't be. Then, what was this water falling down my face?

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth held my hand which I saw already had drops of water, "you're crying. Please don't. It's okay,"

I looked at her, we were both crying. Then at the same time, we started laughing at how silly we must have looked.

"Percy's moved on. And I should, too! Don't feel bad about it, Lady Artemis. Percy and I could still be friends, and besides, he loves you, more than he loved me." Annabeth said, assuring me.

I nodded, and started wiping my face. I looked back at her and said, "Thank you. Maybe, we, too, could be friends."

She smiled, "BEST friends," and then, she hugged me.

She felt warm, and to be honest, I've never had someone hug me like she did. I mean, sure, Percy hugs me, but it was different. I returned back the hug, and when we pulled away, we both smiled, got up, and started to walk back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo's POV<strong>

Well, there was a shocker.

I think, everyone was as shocked as I was; not about the relationship, but about how Percy actually announced to the whole of immortals their relationship! That guy's really worthy of my sister, going through that.

"So, Apollo," Aphrodite, suddenly appearing beside me with a huge grin, greeted me, shaking me out of my thoughts. "I believe I won,"

I looked at her, "Oh you've got to be kidding me," I said as I handed her the amount of drachmas agreed. "You set this up didn't you?" I asked her, while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"My dear, no! How was I supposed to know? And besides, love makes people do crazy things, and what Percy did was proof," she replied as she accepted the drachmas.

"But how did you know he'll actually ANNOUNCE it?"

"You said that he'll announce it, but you took it back so I bet on it that it would happen, and you bet that they would tell the upper gods first before the others. And so, I won."

I was in a total lost for words. She then simply winked at me and walked away.

Girls. Sometimes they're just impossible to understand. But hey, I wouldn't want her to getaway that easily. I know Aphrodite plotted it, so who better to confirm it to than Percy?

It was rather hard to find Percy since almost all of the male guys had the same shade or color of clothes, so I stepped out of the crowd, and by some weird miracle, there he was, talking to his parents and step-dad.

"Are you sure, Percy?" Sally was asking,

"Hundred percent, mom. And don't worry, dad, I will still be able to do my responsibilities as a god, I can balance them and there will come a time when I'll perfect splitting myself into copies of me." , Percy replied.

Poseidon was about to speak out when he saw me approaching, "Apollo."

"Hey there. Something going on?" I asked,

They all looked at Percy before Percy took a deep breath and told me his plan. I looked at him weirdly, "why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"I've missed too many things that I could never experience if I let it slip. Things would be different in the future." He defended.

"Hey, it's your life." I responded, "and speaking of your life, the announcement that you did, did you and Aphrodite planned it?"

I saw his cheeks quickly redden, "Please don't remind me of that,"

I laughed at his embarrassed state, and then flung an arm around his neck when Poseidon started glaring. "Well, I was just asking if you plotted it with Aphrodite or not. Come on, did you?"

"Actually, no. No one knew that I was going to do what I did."

I narrowed my eyes on him jokingly, "I'm watching you." And then I left them to bargain once again with Aphrodite. This time, I know I'm going to win the bet.

And the timing couldn't have been more perfect, I saw Aphrodite talking with Aries about something I don't seem to care about anyway, "Hey, Aphrodite!" I shouted, making sure she could hear me, "Want to make another bet with me?"

She turned to look at me, "Oh my, I didn't know you wanted to be broke."

I just smirked, told her my proposition, she agreed. Yeah, I know I'm going to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Well, that was weird.

I watched Apollo move back towards the crowd, or more precisely, to the direction of Aphrodite and Aries. And what was that about anyway?

As I kept looking at Apollo's retreating figure, I saw at the corner of my eyes Artemis walking towards us, smiling. Her silver eyes, shining as always.

"Well now, I believe we shall continue this later, Percy. Go on ahead and go to her," says dad.

I looked at all of them and they all smiled. I smiled back ad made my way to Artemis. As I was nearing her, I noticed that she was walking with Annabeth, both of them smiling as they talked to one another as if they've been best friends since elementary.

I stopped at my tracks in wonder. When we all met up, I looked at both of them and they just stared back. "Is something wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Don't be surprised, Percy. It's not like we can't be friends, you know." Annabeth added. "Now then, I guess I better leave the two of you now. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel." She added before I could respond.

And when she was out of hearing range, Artemis spoke, "Annabeth is a really nice girl. She might want to reconsider joining the hunt."

"And follow a rule-breaker like you? Unlikely." I responded, and in response she glared at me, "alright, alright, just kidding!"

She smiled as she shook her head. She then turned her gaze back to Annabeth who was then speaking to Athena.

"You followed her, didn't you?" I suddenly asked, which I know shocked her because she immediately returned her gaze on me. "So how did it go?" I continued, not waiting for a response.

"We just talked. Nothing much," She replied.

From her answer, I knew she wouldn't be telling me much anymore. "Oh," I simply responded.

After some seconds of silence, she continued, "Maybe you too should go and talk to her. You've been her friend longer, and she might open up to you better,"

I looked at her and saw that she was being her persistent self again, "Okay," I finally said, kissing her on the forehead before leaving her to talk to Annabeth.

Annabeth just finished talking to Athena and was about to return to the crowd when I called her. She turned around, "Percy," and I could've sworn I saw Athena glaring at me from a distance before she herself melted in the crowd.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked her, she nodded. "Well, you see..."

"It's about the talk I had with Lady Artemis, isn't it?" she continued for me, and I nodded, "Percy, don't worry about it. As they say, if you truly love someone, set them free. If it returns, then it's yours forever. You've moved on and found lady Artemis, I'm very happy for you. And it's time for me to move on."

I was seriously dumbfounded. Wow, was this Artemis' effect on her or did she arrived to this conclusion by herself? But either way, I was happy both for me and her. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Seaweed brain." She said, "Now come here," I stepped closer and she enclosed me in a warm embrace which I gladly returned. "Now you better take care of Lady Artemis, dare to hurt her-"

"-you'll kill me?" I interrupted.

She shook her head, "I believe she's quite capable of doing that herself." at that, we both laughed.

"Spoken like a best friend," I commented. After that, we started talking about random things, but mostly things that has been happening at camp. The new progresses, the pranks Travis and Connor keep pulling at the Demeter cabin, and what nots.

It was like having tons of weight lifted off from your shoulders, I felt relieved, for it was only then again that we managed to talk the way we used to before me actually started our relationship before. After we parted, I went back to find Artemis, she wasn't where I left her so I tried looking around further.

I tried searching for Apollo to ask him if he's seen her, "Yeah, she said she needed to take care of something. I asked her what but she didn't tell me, you know how Artemis is, she sometimes hates my guts. It seemed really important though, and probably an emergency, I wanted to follow her, but she left off."

Hermes then joined us, he probably overheard our conversation. "Don't worry about her, Percy, she can take care of herself."

I nodded, Hermes was probably right. I mean, it was Artemis after all.

A couple of hours later, an iris message arrived to Zeus. As the mist was forming, everyone started to grow silent, awaiting whatever the message contained. And when the mist finally materialized, Thalia's face emerged.

And what she said has probably drained all the blood in me as well as everyone present.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**Rodo272 – haha… well first, I'm sorry but I cannot and will not turn or add lemons to this story, that is way way waaaaayyy beyond my range. XD . and rap, yeah, sometimes, I believe I've heard some of eminem's but I don't remember much, though some of the songs that I remember are "Stan" and "Changes" by 2pac :D.**

**PercyxArtemis – You're very welcome. Haha, me too, I slept really late during the weekends soooo yeaahh… hahaha, anyway, thanks for congratulating me! Well, school is now over here and currently in summer break, soo yeah, more time for update, hopefully. :D**

**RMWatanabe – thanks. Sorry for the late update. **

**Olympianhero – it's really funny how different your reviews are from the others. Hahah, but nonetheless, I thank you for all that you said and your suggestions. They are all very much appreciated. :D**

**Lovedoesn'thurt – Thanks! Haha, don't worry, at least Annabeth's okay now. Sorry for the late update, btw.**

**Thatguy97, Sealover13, Umbra8191, goddessincarnet, Dewfrost314, xPercyx, DemigodYuki, andi21 – thanks! Sooo sorry for the late update **

**Mrpuppy – sorry for the late update. Thanks for wishing me well on the NCAE, unfortunately, the results won't be given to us until next school year, (yeah, annoying) soo yeah.. good for you, but you had to take the NAT soooo,, yeah, pretty much like us.. hahah XD and are you sure that you were "kilig"-ed and not "korny"-ed? Haha**

**Hi I will Kill U – Well, I'm not sure about the ending yet though. I'm sorry btw about not posting the links, I forgot and well, my browser got weird and my bookmarks there are gone, so I can't find them anymore. Sorry.. **

**Chulalongkorn0818 – Thanks again! I'm sorry for not updating early and for not being able to respond to your PM. I'm sooo sorry **

**Addicted2manystuff – hey, thanks! Sorry for the late update though.**

**Sonysun – I will finish this story. And it's okay, though I, too have been occupied by school to much, soo yeah,, very very very late update **

**Percabeth-fan-4-ever – haha, sorry about the errors. I'm just too lazy to reread the sentences I've done and yeah, I don't have someone to check on in before publishing.. soo yeah,, that's what laziness do to you. Sorry for the late update.**

**Shadowhunter morgestern – haha, yeah.. thanks! Sorry for the late update, btw.**

**Scyther27 – thanks, and well, as I said last chapter, someone suggested that it won't be Zeus, and I want the story to be different, so yeah, I followed. Hope this chapter answers your question! :3**

**Lvl-Zero – haha, for a moment there I thought the last chapter was sooo bad.. THANKS! As for the ages,,, hmmm… how old are you again? XD**

**Athena's gray owl – thanks! Haha, sorry about the wait, btw. And how should I address you, pussycat or this?**

**Milloinpages – hopefully there will be **

**TheIronRaven xvx – Thanks! And about Sally, I think I have mentioned that on one chapter, must have missed it, or I dunno.. haha… sorry for the long wait btw. **

**Anon – uhmm.. haha, I'm not sure if I'll be making a sequel for this yet, though I am planning.. haha.. thanks!**

**PiperElizabethMcLean – well, I tried doing what you suggested, hope it's okay! :D thanks! And about the OMB thing, yeah, I know what you mean, I refuse to say oh my God too since it's against one of the 10 commandments. Yeaah.. haha :D and no worries, I really like how you made your comment all hyper! :D**

**Nini – I will still continue, don't worry. And about your English, it's okay. :D English is not really my mother tongue too, so I make some mistakes here and then, it's okay! And thank you!**

**Tristanas1 – thanks, sorry for the late update.. haha, I'll try my best!**

**Zero – awww.. thank you soo much! It means a lot to me. And I'll try my best.**

**Darman242 – haha, sorry about that, just too lazy to check sometimes. Thanks btw. And sorry for the late update. **

**Mai Lynn Bennet – well, I'm glad. Thanks! Sorry for being late, btw. **

**Bananaspwn – haha, thanks soo much! If you have suggestions, please tell.. and thanks for understanding, though I think 6 months of absence is too much huh. **

**SeyJerseySey – Thanks! Haha, I wish someone would do the same to me too! XD**

**Goldenboy892007 – haha, thanks soo much, sorry for the late update though.**

**Bable631 – haha, hope this was okay **

**Lightpallyz – not yet, I believe… haha.. sorry,, **

**Niceone5790, huey6921, XxFlameofdeathxX, mythbookreader – sorry for being soo late **

**Alpha-Omega-Paradox – really? Why does it remind you of Jar of hearts?**

**Everything is welcome! (^_^)**

**Always,**

**kheilynn, D.N.**


End file.
